Love Beyond the Western Lands 2
by Wild Seven Girl
Summary: Full title: Love beyond the Western Lands: The Curse of the Black Gem Naraku reawakens from his brief slumber to once again try to rip Kikyou and Sesshoumaru apart like he did with Inuyasha and Kikyou. SessKik Full summary: 1st Chapter
1. The Tiger's Visit and Sakura's Nectar

Love Beyond The Western Lands: Curse of the Black Gem

It has been 3 years since Kikyou and Sesshoumaru were married. Kikyou and Sesshoumaru bore a baby boy, Tomo. All thought he was supposedly a three year old, but due to the dragon side, it made him 8 years older. Kikyou divided the Shikon no Tama's power into two. After Rin-Chan completed her training, she divided the powers from the Shikon no Tama and her own necklace, with Rin's favorite necklace: A silvery string on crystals along with a piece of sapphire carved into a crescent moon. After Tomo was worthy enough to wield the Shikon No Tama's power and to protect Rin, he was given his own Shikon no Tama vessel: A navy colored head wrap. Riko also got her own Shikon vessel: A necklace with a blue chain and a navy blue pendant. Sesshoumaru then received his own Shikon no Tama: the wedding ring.

Let's hope they will remain together till death do them part. After youkai have discovered powers of the Shikon no Tama resided in Sesshoumaru's household, they have been hounding them and attacking them for them. It was unsafe for them to have five jewelry vessels with divided powers of the Shikon jewel… until one night, a sickness fell upon Kikyou, which made her a target for youkai…

Chapter 1: The Tiger's Fight and the Nectar of Sakura

A navy-haired boy ran into his mother's room, grasping flowers. "Mother!" he exclaimed, dark red eyes gleaming, "I found these flowers just for you!" Kikyou smiled and gratefully took the flowers from the child. "Thank you, Tomo," she said. Tomo climbed into Kikyou's bed where she lay. "Mother," he said, worried, "how is your condition? You don't look much different from yesterday." Kikyou strained a smile. Sweat was beading her forehead. "Tomo, your father, the lord of the western lands is finding the doctors of the highest rank. I will be fine, child. Now run along a play with your sister." Tomo smiled.

Tomo smiled hopefully and veered out to room. "Rin-Chan! Rin-Chan!" he crowed. "Where are you? Let's go out and play!"

Kikyou smiled to herself. Suddenly, her head pounded. "My condition," she thought. "…it's worsening! What is this? This illness?" Suddenly, an explosion rang out. "What the…?" Kikyou began. Sesshoumaru walked in along with Riko, Jaken, Rin and Tomo. "Sesshoumaru! What's going on?" Kikyou exclaimed. "Lord Ankara!" Rin exclaimed. She and Tomo placed their hands on their weapons. Another explosion rang out. "That'll be that wretched woman," Jaken said, "banging down the door."

Kikyou thought for a moment. "Ah, yes!" she thought. "Lord Ankara, chief of a tiger tribe who was in love with Sesshoumaru. Ever since she found out Sesshoumaru and I married, she had been stalking us, trying to kill me and Rin and Tomo… that's was that after I got this sickness a week ago; that's when she stopped bombarding on the doors…" A third explosion spread out in the air. "Goodness!" Riko exclaimed. "I wonder if she is always like this…" Another explosion rang out. Riko put her hand on her katana. "LORD SESSHOUMARU!" a stout female voice said. "Come on out!" "Children, Jaken, Riko," Sesshoumaru said, turning to his family, "protect your mother! If anything happens, flee with Ah and Un." Kikyou made to get out of her bed. "Kikyou what are you doing!" Sesshoumaru exclaimed. "I'm going with you," she said curtly. "Kikyou, no!" Sesshoumaru said. "But-" Soon, they were arguing. "Kikyou, I can't have you risk your life out there!" Sesshoumaru yelled over here. "Kikyou you don't understand. They will try to hurt me by hurting you (I heard that from somewhere lol. Can't remember where…)." And without waiting for an answer, Sesshoumaru zipped out the room.

Sesshoumaru leapt out of the door, there to meet a beautiful lady, standing at the big gates. Her ivory skin shown in the sunset light. Her jet-blue hair shined as she tossed it and opened her blood-red eyes. Her shiny slayer armor reflected the sun's light. "Sesshoumaru," the woman said, annoyed, "why have you not come to see me?" "Ankara," Sesshoumaru, closing his sexy amber eyes and opening them again, "you should know that I am married. Find some other suitor that would be enticed by your looks."

When he turned, Sesshoumaru heard the sound of a katana being slowly drawn out. "You…" Ankara said, menacingly, "…will…not…DEFY ME!" She swung the blade as the crescents blasted towards Sesshoumaru. But the strange thing was that when Sesshoumaru leapt into the air to negate the attack, the crescents disappeared into thin air.

Ankara chuckled. "My attacks only affect my desired target… or if I just want the attacks to disappear…" Sesshoumaru darted towards Ankara, cracking his knuckles. He slapped Ankara on the cheek, leaving three long, deep, bloody marks as well as a scratch. The slap sent Ankara flying. When Ankara revived, her katana pulsated. "I know you did not strike me!" Ankara said. When the pulsation of the katana stopped, a purple aura began to pour out. "What is that?" Sesshoumaru thought, "Is that a miasma? No, the clouds of the aura are too light to be a miasma… what is it? Whatever it is, I should take care of it."

Snow began to fall lightly again and got heavier as the battle raged on. Suddenly, Ankara nicked Sesshoumaru on the face. "What?" Sesshoumaru thought. "Did I just get slower?" Suddenly, Ankara lunged. Sesshoumaru took a hit to his armor. Sesshoumaru sacked her in the stomach, which sent her flying for the umpteenth time. Sesshoumaru merely had a scratch on his face and his armor which needed buffing. Ankara, on the other hand, was bruised, bloody and bleeding. Somehow, no matter how fast

Ankara began to laugh. "Sesshoumaru, my dear," she said, "we fight as fierce as thunder claps for a mere quarrel, yet I love you with the deepest passion… tell me, my love… do you feel numb? Does it feel like with every movement, your closer to being paralyzed?" "Wha…. she… she's right!" Sesshoumaru thought. "But how…?"

Flashback-

When the pulsation of the katana stopped, a purple aura began to pour out.

End flashback-

"…oh no…" he thought. Soon, he could not move. Ankara limped to Sesshoumaru as he stumbled onto a wall. Ankara pressed her body onto Sesshoumaru's, stabbing her katana into the snow. She smirked and then tried to lick Sesshoumaru's lips, but then Sesshoumaru turned his head. "If you think I would kiss you on the lips, you are very wrong." "Oh, my Sesshoumaru…" Ankara said seductively, slipping her hand into Sesshoumaru's kimono. The iciness of her hands made him gasp. "…don't be so rash." She leaned up for a kiss. Her cold lips touched Sesshoumaru's warm ones. "N-no…" Sesshoumaru thought frantically in his head. "Damn this to the bowels of HELL! When will this strange aura discontinue its effects? Why do I feel weakened? My energy being drained out of me…"

Ankara slid back down, breathless. "Sesshoumaru," Ankara said, "you did not open your mouth!" She leaned in for the second kiss, but as she did, the snow howled; the anger of Kikyou was raging inside her.

Kikyou's head pounded as she saw the sight of Sesshoumaru and Ankara kissing. Sesshoumaru did not look like he was enjoying it, but Ankara was in heaven. "Th-that bitch ('Scuse the language, but Kikyou tends to curse when she's ANGRY.)," Kikyou thought angrily. "That is it! I will take this fight into my own hands!" She got out of her bed and got dressed. "Mother!" Tomo cried. "What are you doing!" "I'm going outside," Kikyou said as Riko helped slipped on her black top, "to destroy that chi-wah that dared to press faces with your father." "But, Kikyou-No-Danna!" Jaken said. "You are ill! You have an unknown sickness!" "Jaken, Riko," Kikyou said after she retrieved her bow and arrows as well as her beautiful Ni Hon and her trusty Ameterasu, "protect Rin and Tomo! And like Sesshoumaru said, if anything happens, flee with Ah and Un, but retrieving the Shikon no Tama vessel first!"

Kikyou climbed onto the snowy rooftops. "The snow helps sustain my current condition," Kikyou thought. "I should last long enough to take care of this wench." When Ankara leaned in for a kiss again, Kikyou slung an arrow and aimed. But when Ankara's lips were a millimeter away from Sesshoumaru's, she heard his voice. "Your not here just for me, aren't you?" "So right," Ankara said. "I'm here for you as well as the Shikon no Tama. I'll go get the...? What's this? There are two other vessels… I sense three, now four, and five… Ah! Six! Looks like some scavenger hunt… I shall go retrieve the vessels. I already know you have one… your wedding ring. But, I shall not rip that from you."

Ankara backed off Sesshoumaru as he slumped down. She began to walk towards where the shrine of the Shikon no Tama were. "The Shikon no Tama!" Kikyou thought furiously. "She can't have it!" She slung an arrow. She strained her energy to ready one arrow. "Must be accurate!" she thought. "So…. damn dizzy!" "WENCH!" Kikyou screamed. She shot the arrow. Ankara was just in time to block the attack. "Ah, Kikyou!" Ankara said, gloatingly. "Out from your little cot, eh?" "Ankara, you wench," Kikyou seethed. "How dare you kiss Sesshoumaru like that just after we had married!" "Married, eh? Well… all I have to do is kill you and take your ring!" Ankara swung her blade and crescents exploded once more.

Suddenly, something struck Ankara; Sesshoumaru was moving! "What is this?" she said surprised. "Heh heh heh… you did not know?" Kikyou said. "I am a miko… the only that can make dangerous auras harmless." "D…damn you!" Kikyou began to make her next move until she was beginning to get dizzy. "Ugh… c… can't think!" she thought, painfully. Suddenly, her mind seared. "AAAAAH!" she screamed, kneeling down sharply and grasping her head. Suddenly, she felt blood dripped onto her face. Kikyou looked up.

Ankara raised her bloody katana. Kikyou squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out the laughter. When the blade dropped to her doom, Kikyou heard a snap: Sesshoumaru broke the blade! With a good kick, Sesshoumaru sent Ankara flying, nearing her to her brink of death. Blood spurted out from her mouth. Soon after, Kikyou fell unconscious.

Sesshoumaru walked over to her. "Wench," Sesshoumaru said. "After you have stopped hounding me for my love, Kikyou fell ill. What do you know of it?"

Ankara hacked up more blood. "I… I will only tell you… because I love you… This disease… is like a mere flu to us tiger youkai… but for others…. its life or death." Ankara had another fit of coughing and hacking up blood. "The… the antidote… it's…. Sakura's Nectar. Gather the petals and collect them into a mortar. Grind them until all of the liquids are sifted out… add some of horse root extract into it… If desired, add fruit extracts for flavoring." Ankara coughed once again and reached into her robes and pulled out a test-tube with purple liquid. "I… I never thought I'd need it tonight, but I brought it anyway." She slipped it in Sesshoumaru's hand and gave a small smile. "Don't think I've given up upon you," Ankara said, "Sesshoumaru. I love y…" Her eyes closed, slipping into eternal darkness.

Sesshoumaru soared over to Kikyou's unconscious body. He felt her forehead: It was like a furnace. Sweat beaded Kikyou's forehead. Her hair was sticky and matted. Sesshoumaru pulled the test-tube's cork and opened Kikyou's mouth, pouring the liquid in. Kikyou's body heat receded to ordinary warmth. Her hair once again blew freely. The precipitation disintegrated. Her pained face returned to her calm, collective state. Sesshoumaru held Kikyou close to him as he carried her back into the castle.

To be continued…


	2. The Fire Child's Visit: Enju

Love beyond the Western Lands

Chapter 2: The Fire Child's Visit: Enju

Kikyou awoke groggily from her bed. "…Mmm…" she mumbled. Kikyou opened her eyes. It did not hurt! Whenever she woke up with that strange illness, her eyes stung like hell's fire. She sighed with relief and smiled to herself. "…I'm cured…" she thought. She felt a small pat and looked. A two-tailed neko (cat) was on Kikyou's bed. Her eyes glowed of a dark blue. The pupils shined with the brightest red. Her fur a midnight black and her mane and the tips of her tail a dark purple. Her legs were of the whitest of snow.

"This neko…" Kikyou thought. "…where have I seen it before?" Kikyou racked her mind… when it all came back to her childhood…

Flashback-

Young Kikyou ran frantically through the forest. Her uniform was already torn up. She waved her loose bow about as her quiver was empty.

Suddenly, she tripped over a tree root. Roaring rang out as a giant centipede leapt out in the distance. "…good Lord…" Kikyou thought, frightened. Her eyes shined with fear. Suddenly, a screech rang out… a neko. A gargantuan two tailed cat of the gothic colors. With a slash, the centipede disappeared. The neko turned around. Suddenly, it shrunk to a conveniently sized cat. "Wha… kawaii (cute)!" Kikyou whispered. The neko crawled up to Kikyou and nuzzled her. "Mew! Mew!" it purred.

Kikyou smiled. She took it in her arms. "I will forever keep you by my side… Kaya …"

End Flashback-

"KAYA!" Kikyou exclaimed. Kikyou snuggled with Kaya. "… I missed you …" Soon, a waiting lady came in Kikyou's room. "Kikyou-no-Danna," the waiting lady said, "Lord Sesshoumaru made this medicine for you. It's to help your strength." She handed the cup of smoking liquid to Kikyou. Kikyou took a whiff of the liquid and screwed her face up. "Wah…" Kikyou shuddered. "I know its medicine, but GOOD HEAVENS, that is STRONG." Kikyou reluctantly wolfed down the entire thing.

"Oh, Kikyou-no-Danna!" the waiting lady exclaimed. "There's a girl outside of our gates. She appears to be in pain. She wants to see you and claims her name is… well… she claims her name is… Enju." Kikyou's eyes widened. "Enju? I believe I met her before…"

Kikyou got out of her bed and soared out of the room, her white sleepwear fluttering. Kikyou remembered one thing. "Ah, that's right," Kikyou thought. "I'm a youkai now. She'll be astonished when she sees me…" Kikyou ran her finger over her blue stripes, but feeling her X-scar as well. Anger riveted through her heart. The scar caused by that Naraku…

Flashback-

"Kikyou," Kanna said softly. "For the pain and grief you have caused me… if I could only cause all that to you." Spirit tentacles spouted out of the mirror once again, grasping Kikyou's arms and legs. "What-aah-NO!" She cried. The Ni Hon dropped to the floor. But, something snapped in her head. "That's right! I have the power of a dragon youkai!" she thought. She shut her eyes. With deep concentration, her stripes reappeared on her face and body once again.

With great difficulty, Kikyou blasted Kanna off her feet with her palm. She grabbed a hold of the Ni Hon once again and locked the door Kanna resided in and ran down the corridor.

A katana swung at Kikyou's head, narrowly missing it. "Nara…!" Before Kikyou knew it, Naraku sliced an X on her face. He began to cackle. "Make that a scar that will not fade!" he cackled. Hatred bubbled in Kikyou's heart… a hatred no one had ever had. Blood slid down her face. The cackling drove her crazy until she flipped. "NARAKU, BE DAMNED!" She screamed. She raised the Ni Hon and drove it through Naraku's heart.

Naraku's cackling began to decline, until it became a raspy breathing. "Why won't he die!" Kikyou thought. "Oh… I see. All of his other detachments must fall first before he can die himself." Soon, she heard agonized screams. "Kikyou…" Naraku said scratchily. "…I shall see you…in the bowels of hell…" His soul left his corrupted body. "I won't be going towards the bowels of hell," Kikyou said. "I may be ascending to the clouds of heaven."

End flashback-

It was snowing lightly once again as Kikyou reached the gates. Two waiting ladies were at them. "OPEN THE GATES!" Kikyou screamed. The waiting ladies pulled the gates apart. A girl laid outside as Kikyou rushed to her side. Her crimson and orange garments were stained with blood. Her mahogany hair was matted with perspiration and mud. "Enju…" Kikyou said lightly. "…Enju! Wake up!" Enju tossed lightly. "Mmhn…" Enju opened her shining scarlet eyes painfully. "Tai-Miko (I had a hunch that Tai meant great, so that probably meant great priestess. ") Kikyou…" Enju closed her eyes again. "Ladies," Kikyou began, "take her to the sick room. Fill a bed with the hottest water possible and coat it with a light layer of menthol." "Hai, Kikyou-No-Danna," they said in unison as they lifted her body.

Kikyou ran back in the house. "Sesshoumaru!" Kikyou called. She found in the medicinal room with another doctor. "Sesshoumaru! Doctor Satsuma!" Kikyou exclaimed. "There's a girl at the gates and she's very sick. Can you make a medicine for her?" Satsuma bowed. "Hai, Kikyou-No-Danna," She said, "but first, I must examine her." "Of course, she's in the sick room. Go three doors down and then make a hard right." Satsuma veered out of the room. "There's a girl in here?" Sesshoumaru exclaimed. "Yes, her name is Enju," Kikyou said. "She would not be here unless there is something urgent." "Let's go see her." The couple raced out of the room.

As Kikyou and Sesshoumaru entered the room, Enju was sipping the medicine that Satsuma made for her. Satsuma got up, his long ponytail of blue shining. "She'll be fine," he said. "She shouldn't move very much or shake her head too much; it will disrupt the medicine from working." "Arigato," Kikyou said as the doctor walked out of the room. "Enju," Kikyou began. "What brought you all the way here to the west of the Koragari Prefecture?" "Tai-Miko, our lands of lava are being terrorized…by….by the Shichinintai!"

"SHICHININTAI?" Kikyou screamed. "Aren't they dead?" Sesshoumaru exclaimed. "No, they are alive and well," Enju said. "All seven of them: Mukotsu, Jakotsu, Bankotsu, Renkotsu, Suikotsu, Ginkotsu and Kyoukotsu (Sp?)." She sighed hopelessly. "My volcanic home in which I rule over are now in ruins. Tai-Miko, please, you must kill them!" "Don't worry, Enju," Kikyou said. "All I need to know is what are powering them." "The fragments of the Black Gem." "Black Gem?" Kikyou said, quizzically. "It is like the Shikon no Tama," Enju said. "Only, it was not made by Midoriko. It was made by a Kuro-Miko (Dark priestess) named Reia (Pronounced: Ray-ah). In her battle with endless mikos of good, her and her armies of demons were overcome by Midoriko's descendants. In so doing, Reia's hate, rage, anger and jealously created the Black Gem. It is exactly like the Shikon no Tama, only it is evil. Ones like Naraku can re-fill its Jaki." "Enju, don't worry," Kikyou said. "I'll be going immediately." "I'm going with you," Sesshoumaru said. "No," Kikyou said. "I need to go alone. Don't worry, Sesshoumaru. I'll be fine."

Kikyou ran up to her room. She pulled out a bright red miko out fit and put it on. She filled her quiver with holy arrows and swung her bow and quiver over her back. She slid her trusty Ni Hon in her belt and her golden Ameterasu at the back of her obi.

Kikyou kicked open the window and flew out into the night, dropping down a scroll of bamboo down.

It said:

"Sesshoumaru, Riko, Tomo, Rin, Jaken, Satsuma, Enju, everyone…

I don't know how long I would be gone. If I don't return for at least one full moon, come seek me.

I love you, minna (Everyone)!

Kikyou

Meanwhile, out in the plains…

A scream exploded out in the snowy plains. Suddenly, a man exploded out of a cave. His messy black hair obscured his face, but his blood-red eyes shown.

A fan snapped open. "Naraku," Kagura said. "Now that we have awakened once more, what do you need to do?" A mirror reflected water off the panel. "Naraku…" Kanna said softly. "…should I seek out the whereabouts of Kikyou?" Chains clinked. A sword shined with blood. "Lord Naraku," Kayorei said, "would you like me to remove the chains off of Aoi?"

"Kikyou," Naraku hissed. "You Chi-Wah… this time, I will not forget to slay you!"

To be continued…


	3. Kikyou's Arrival

Love beyond the Western Lands: The Curse of the Black Gem

Chapter 3: Kikyou's Arrival

Inuyasha slashed at the dummy. "SANKON TESSOU!" Miroku and Sango walked up to him. "Inuyasha!" Sango yelled. "Kagome came to visit!" Miroku yelled. "KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled gleefully. He ran back to the village and to see Kaede, Kagome and Shippou. "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. She ran directly into his arms. "Inuyasha!" Kaede said tiredly. "Come! The festival is about to start."

"Alright!" Shippou cheered.

Kikyou hiked up burning red road. "Damn," Kikyou thought wearily. Suddenly, she heard men cheering, women screaming, men struggling. She ran up the road and hid behind a cooled molten rock. A man with a strange mark on his forehead threw a man onto a wall.

"Bankotsu Ooaniki!" Yelled a man who vaguely resembled a woman. "I found a quite handsome man! Should I…?" "Do as you wish, Jakotsu," Bankotsu said, bored. "Yahoo!" Jakotsu yelled gleefully. A muffled scream, followed by the spurting of blood rang out in the air. Soon, five other men appeared: One, with a huge cannon: Renkotsu, another with fluffed hair, claws and without the stripes: Suikotsu, an over-sized member of the group: Kyoukotsu, another with an entire book-bag of poisonous liquids and gases: Mukotsu and another one made entirely of metals and cannons: almost like a tank! Yes, it is Ginkotsu.

Bankotsu took a huge halberd. Kikyou's eyes widened and at once recognized it as Banryuu. "AAH, please… NOOO!" the man screamed. Bankotsu raised Banryuu. "Save your pleas for someone much softer than I. I will not dishonor the name of the Shichinintai and my own, Bankotsu," Bankotsu said, unmercifully. Kikyou slung her bow. "Let it hit the spot," Kikyou thought. "…The scar that was left by Inuyasha at the base of Banryuu." As Bankotsu began to thrust, Kikyou released her arrow. It smacked the base of Banryuu and ricocheted, smacking Jakotsu's snake sword as it went, then smacking Suikotsu's claws, then breaking the straps of the poison smoke cases of Mukotsu, then it busted through the skull of Kyoukotsu, taking out a black gem fragment and killing him, then blasting through the eye of Ginkotsu and then taking out a black gem fragment and killing him as well. Suddenly, two of Naraku's poison bees came and gripped the black fragments then fluttering away.

"Who…?" Bankotsu began. He raised Banryuu, looking for the culprit. Kikyou rose out from her hiding place, gripping a Kwan Dao: A Chinese halberd with a horizontal crescent moon on the base of the hilt. Kikyou slid the blade underneath Bankotsu's neck. "Bankotsu," Kikyou said. "You and the Shichinintai have terrorized Fire Town, the town in which Enju rules over and watches. Leave immediately or I will slay you all!"

All five of the Shichinintai laughed haughtily. Kikyou smirked, "Don't believe me?" Kikyou began. "Of course! I'll give you a sample!" Kikyou leapt in the air and spun in a circle. Swinging her Kwan Dao, powerful blasts exploded. With her ultimate power: Tian Kwan Dao (Sky Guardian's Slash: This is Chinese and is nothing related to Japanese), she blew away Banryuu.

Bankotsu stood in wonder, watching as his weapon got blown away and stabbed into a dirt mound some 50 feet away. He looked back at the woman. She tightened her grip on the halberd. "Onna (Woman)!" Bankotsu yelled. "State your name and business!" The woman hissed and tightened her grip even more. "Watashi wa Tai-Miko Kikyou (I am Great Priestess Kikyou," Kikyou said. "Watashi yare korosen kazu ku saisashimatsu… IKTEKISHIMATSU! (I will kill you if you don't leave this place… NOW GET OUT!)" Kikyou yelled.

To be continued…


	4. The Fight and Bankotsu's Mystery Plans

Love beyond the Western Lands: The Curse of the Black Gem

Chapter 4: The Fight and Naraku's Actions

Bankotsu stared at the woman: Her shining dark purple mop, her deep pools of black, the beautiful figure and white skin. "Kikyou…" he thought. Suddenly, he received flashes of the woman.

Flashback-

Bankotsu walked through the forest, Banryuu over his shoulder. Suddenly, a woman passed him. She stops dead, wind blowing her shining, gallant hair. She turned around, suddenly, slinging an arrow. "What are you?" she said at once. "Oh," Bankotsu said slyly. "I've heard of you. The great Tai-Miko Kikyou." The onna was unfazed. She continued to aim her arrow at Bankotsu. "I've heard many stories about a heroine like you. I've never know you'd act like this." The woman did not budge. "Hmph. So it's like that? Fine…" He jabbed Banryuu into the dirt and held out his arms. "Hurry up, attack me…" The woman hesitated. Pulling the arrow tighter, she let go, putting her bow down and holding the arrow. Bankotsu lost his interest. "You weren't the type I thought." Bankotsu wrenched Banryuu out from the ground and walked past Kikyou as if she weren't there.

"Bankotsu," Kikyou said. "You and the Shichinintai have terrorized Fire Town, the town in which Enju rules over and watches. Leave immediately or I will slay you all!"

All five of the Shichinintai laughed haughtily. Kikyou smirked, "Don't believe me?" Kikyou began. "Of course! I'll give you a sample!" Kikyou leapt in the air and spun in a circle. Swinging her Kwan Dao, powerful blasts exploded. With an ultimate power: Tian Kwan Dao Huo (Sky Guardian's Slash: This is Chinese and is nothing related to Japanese)

Kikyou landed from her leap smoothly, her back to the Shichinintai. As the dust cleared, it was QUITE a sight to LAUGH at! Renkotsu's fire power collapsed: His cannons collapsed as well as the gunpowder disappeared into the cloud of dust. Jakotsu's snake sword became rusted and stained heavily, unable to swing it freely. Mukotsu laid still, killed from the blasts. In the distance, a buzzing was faintly heard, carrying a black gem fragment. Suikotsu's claws were dulled; some of them were chipped as well as stained lightly. Only Bankotsu remained unfazed, for Banryuu was rubbed shiny on the blade. Kikyou stifled a laugh. "Not bad," Bankotsu said as he saw Banryuu shining. "Were you trying to polish it for me?"

"Hmph," Kikyou said, amused. "Don't kid yourself. Bankotsu walked towards Banryuu, suddenly fond of the glinting blade. Kikyou rapidly stowed Kwan Dao over her back and quickly slinging an arrow, aiming at Bankotsu's head. "DON'T MOVE!" Kikyou said loudly. Bankotsu held up his hands from hearing the straining of the bow string. "I have not laid one finger on my precious Banryuu…" Bankotsu said. "…SUIKOTSU!"

Kikyou spun around, loosening her grip on her weapon. Suikotsu raised his claws, ready to strike. Kikyou aimed her bow and arrow directly at the steel blades. A beam of lavender shot out of the arrow, snapping off the blades from both hands.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" yelled Bankotsu. Kikyou turned around just in time to shoot her arrow, hitting the scar of Banryuu, which fended it off. She back flipped (Lara Croft style if you know Tomb Raider), landing right behind Suikotsu. Suikotsu ran out of the way immediately. Bankotsu tossed away Banryuu: It whizzed around the area like Hiraikotsu before stabbing into the earth. He ran at Kikyou with speed like no other and kicked Kikyou, narrowly missing her. However, the sharp blade that was out of Bankotsu's shoe sliced off Kikyou's sleeves. Kikyou did a side flip, pulling off the sleeves with relief. "Heh," Kikyou said slyly. "I thank you Bankotsu….. I can fight for efficiently now."

Kikyou speedily switched from bow and arrow to her beautiful Ni Hon. Suddenly, Bankotsu ran right behind Kikyou, grabbed her left arm which was grasping the blade and did a head lock to Kikyou. "AGH!" Kikyou screamed. "A lovely woman like you should not play with weapons of any sort," Bankotsu whispered in her ear. "Urusae (This is the harsh way of saying shut up. Urusan-na is more respectable. )!" Kikyou said from behind the headlock. Suddenly, Bankotsu tightened his headlock even more, causing Kikyou to gasp for air even more.

Kikyou grasped the Ni Hon even harder. When she felt like dying, she summoned up her dragon power in her heart. The wind blew hard, making the fiery plains feel cool. Snow began to scatter lightly, but when it touched the scalding rock it did not melt. "What in the seven hells…?" Bankotsu exclaimed. "This would distract Bankotsu enough," Kikyou thought. "The wind will blow away eventually, but for now…" Just as Kikyou was about to flip her body and kick Bankotsu, he smartly tightened the headlock. "Foolish woman!" he exclaimed with distain. He forcefully raised Kikyou's left arm which bore the Ni Hon.

"You can't use it…" Kikyou thought, tired of fighting, "…only I can wield it and choose the people to use it… you can not use it so don't bother…"

Bankotsu chuckled. "I can see I can not touch this beautiful blade… shame how it lays in your youkai hands…" Kikyou began sniggering, then grew into chuckling then broke into laughter, though it hurt. "You are so foolish…" Kikyou laughed. "The Ni Hon chooses its wielder, like Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga." Bankotsu smirked. "Who ever said I was going to TOUCH IT!" He raised Kikyou's arm, then swished it, blowing away the flakes. With another tight squeeze, the headlock fainted Kikyou.

Bankotsu released Kikyou as she fell on the rocky ground. Jakotsu walked over to him. "Well?" he exclaimed. "Would you like me to kill her?" "Bankotsu Ooaniki," Renkotsu and Suikotsu chimed in. "She has slain three of the Shichinintai. There's nothing better to do than to kill this wench." "No," Bankotsu exclaimed. "We'll keep her… since she may be of some use…"

To be continued…


	5. Kikyou: Life or Death Situation!

Love Beyond the Western Lands: The Curse of the Black Gem  
Chapter 5: Kikyou: Life or Death Situation!

Sesshoumaru paced back and forth in his room, the bamboo letter perched on his silky black pillow. Riko walked in, brushing her hair. She watched Sesshoumaru pace back and forth for a few minutes. "What's the matter with him!" Riko thought worriedly, "He's not like this… usually…." "Sesshoumaru?" Riko said in a declaring loud voice. He looked up, as if he did not even notice her. "Riko…" Sesshoumaru began. "Is something wrong?" Riko asked.

Sesshoumaru picked up the bamboo letter and handed it to Riko. Riko read it vigorously and gasped. She ran down to Enju's room and flashed the letter in her face. Enju was startled by Riko's behavior for she was generally calm. Enju's bright orange eyes shined as she read the beautifully formed kanjis. She got up from her chair. "O-one full moon?" Enju stuttered. "It can't take that long… unless…."

While Sesshoumaru ran down the stairs, he yelled out to Riko: "Riko, Enju, gather your weapons. We are looking for Kikyou. Jaken and Tomo will come along as well."

Kikyou awoke from her slumber. She was stripped down to her white semi transparent under robe. Her arms were chained to a circular frame above her. Her legs were weighed down by OVERSIZED chains which appeared were chained to a giant. Around her were smaller chains of standard size, wrapped here around her body. She looked and around her neck was the eight corner star. Kikyou heaved a breath of relief: They could not take her vessel of the Shikon no Tama.

"Had a good night's sleep?" Bankotsu said smugly. "TEME (bastard)!" Kikyou snarled when she heard Bankotsu's voice. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!" Bankotsu stifled a laugh. "Nothing," he said, slyly. "Just strung you up." He turned to a window where the sun was coming up as well as snow. "Strange…" he said curiously, "Snow falling around the volcano…" "URUSAE!" Kikyou snapped. "Why did you take me here!" She struggled to breathe out a breath of ice to freeze the chains then melt them away with fire. "What is happening to me?" she thought frantically.

Bankotsu let out a bark of laughter. Suddenly, a chill of electricity zapped Kikyou painfully. "What did you do to me!" she screamed. "I gave you a potion which paralyzes you as well as disables your powers if you have any. Now, then," he said, "the Shikon No Tama: Where is it?" Kikyou chuckled painfully. "…Up your ass and around the corner!" "Now that won't do…" Another jolt of electricity shot Kikyou.

After 2 hours of torture and torment, Kikyou's body was covered with cuts, burns, lashes, etc. A thin layer of sweat coated her torn up body. "Still won't reveal your secret?" Bankotsu said, bored. "Secret?" Kikyou thought, worriedly. "He knows!" "Your necklace…" Bankotsu began. She looked down wearily at her beautiful eight corner star, the chain shimmered of sapphires. "I… I will not… let you have it!" Kikyou said, tired.

"Shame!" Bankotsu said. With another lash from his spiked whip, Kikyou's slender leg bled. With another whip, it tore away a sleeve from her white robe, now stained with blood and blackened from burns. When he felt he wanted to, Bankotsu reached for the necklace, but in a split second, light electricity burnt Bankotsu's hand. "That's it," Bankotsu said, furious, "The only way to get that necklace and break that barrier…" He paused as he pulled out a shining, red tanto. "…is to kill you…"

To be continued…


	6. A New Alliance and the Book of Confucius

Love beyond the Western Lands: The Curse of the Black Gem

Chapter 6: A New Alliance and the Book of Confucius

Kikyou froze in her thoughts at the sight of the tanto. As Bankotsu unsheathed it, her shed blood chilled her body. Blood coursed to her head. He walked slowly towards her… Kikyou was about to experience death for the second time… The cold blade met her neck…

Before Bankotsu could slide it across her neck, an explosion came from the room. When the dust cleared, Sesshoumaru stood firm, Toukijin in hand and anger on his face. "Get away from her," Sesshoumaru snarled. Bankotsu slowly backed away from Kikyou, but in a swift fast movement, he tossed the tanto at Sesshoumaru, which pinged off of the flat end of Toukijin. He threw Toukijin across the room, stabbing Bankotsu right under the shoulder.

Meanwhile, outside, Tomo, Enju and Jaken were fighting Suikotsu, Renkotsu and Jakotsu. Jaken's Nintoujou (The two headed staff) spouted fire, burning everything. Tomo's halberd destroyed almost everything in sight from slashes. Enju slashed her blade and blowing fire as well.

Sesshoumaru's hand turned green as he pulled out a bloody Toukijin and slid it in his obi. Bankotsu scooted back to the corner in fear. "DOUKASSOU!" Sesshoumaru growled. With a swift claw, Bankotsu's body turned into a bloody mess. Bankotsu ever so slightly moved.

With another slash, the chains which bound Kikyou broke, touching her once tender skin one last time before relinquishing its contact. As Sesshoumaru caught her, he shot one cold look to Bankotsu's bloody body. "If you interfere with my family again," Sesshoumaru hissed, "I will KILL YOU for SURE." He whipped out of sight by the hem of the kimono.

With a loud declaring call, Jaken and Tomo sent their last waves of attacks to the remaining two Shichinintai. "Jaken," Sesshoumaru said, "Use your Nintoujou and set fire to the walls. Tomo, herd them all into the buildings." "Hai, Otousan (Father. This honorific is no longer used in the modern times! )," Tomo said humbly, and swiftly swung his halberd, arousing the three weary Shichinintai active once again. "AAAAH!" Tomo yelled triumphantly. With another tough swing of his halberd, Jakotsu's snake sword tangled. Tomo leapt in the air, his navy hair fluttering fiercely.

"Ahh…" Jakotsu said dreamily, his eyes shining. "Such strength! I want a man like that… then we can kill through out…!" But before Jakotsu could finish his sentence, he was cut off by Tomo, a vein throbbing in his head as he swung his halberd, leaving a long bloody line, going down Jakotsu's body. With another kick, Tomo sent Jakotsu flying into the building. "Keh!" Scoffed Tomo. "And I thought the great Jakotsu of the Shichinintai was the greatest amongst agility and mind himself! But all I saw just now was a gay fool!"

Suddenly, Suikotsu lunged, baring his claws. With a good grip, Tomo grabbed his wrists and stabbing him in the back with the halberd. With another good toss, Suikotsu was sent all the way to the other side of the court yard in the room.

Enju brandished her blade, blowing fire and evading attacks sent by Renkotsu's cannons. Suddenly, Renkotsu ran out of ammo. "Oh damn this crap…" he muttered under his breath as he frantically made to load his weapon. With good timing, Enju sliced the cannon in half, then blowing fire, sending Renkotsu running around the courtyard. Enju smirked and giggled at this sight. "NOW JAKEN-SAMA!" Tomo screamed.

Jaken nodded frantically. The squat green lump brandished the long staff expertly. "NINTOUJOU!" He squeaked. Fire spouted from the mouth of the old man. As Jaken directed the flames to the rooms where the two knocked out Shichinintai resided in.

Tomo ran up to his father. "Otousan, I did well, didn't I?" Tomo said, his blood red eyes shining. Sesshoumaru smiled. "Yes," Sesshoumaru said. "For your first fighting experience, you did well, hardly breaking a sweat." Tomo smiled even wider. He looked at his mother. "Otousan, Okaasan (Mother. This honorific is also no longer used today) will be alright, right?" Tomo asked, worriedly. Sesshoumaru nodded calmly. "She'll be fine, but first, we have to find an antidote in 3 full moons. Okaasan was forced to drink a potion which paralyzes her as well as takes away her powers. We must find the book which tells the antidote, but at this late time, the Book of Confucius (A Chinese philosopher but I don't know what era this is XD Sorry! Anyways, I couldn't really think a title for this… Well, I did but they were all corny. ") may not even be found or worse, destroyed."

"Hey! Let's go!" Sesshoumaru declared. And they flew into the sunset as snow once again fell lightly, in search for the Book of Confucius. As the fire burned the castle, 3 Saimyoushou (The poison bees) carried the last remaining black fragments.

---------------

Naraku grasped the whole black gem in his hands. "Tch…" he scoffed. "Nani (What?)?" Aoi said calmly, who was able to accept her fate serving under Naraku. "They failed…" Naraku said softly, but pronounced. "NANI!" Kagura and Kayorei exclaimed. "The Shichinintai failed!" Naraku looked up, smirking. "Seems so…" Kanna walked up to Naraku, holding her mirror. "They've gone to look for it…" The mirror reflected the moonlight. Snow, stars, moonlight, Sesshoumaru, Kikyou, Enju, Tomo and Jaken appeared on the mirror. Kikyou's body was battered, bloody and bruised. "Amazing," Naraku thought. "The Tai-Miko Kikyou was injured… I suppose that elixir Kikyou took must have great effect…"

Suddenly, footsteps erupted. Two Miko walked out from the shadows. One bore blood red hair, purple eyes, and the palest of skins. Her cruel cat eyes shined sinisterly. The one next to her had silver hair, navy eyes, shaped like the merciless hawk eyes. "Hey! Who the hell are you?" Kayorei yelled.

The purple haired woman shot her a glare, springing Kayorei to the back of the room. "Ah, Reia," Naraku said as the purple head bowed," "and Tsubaki, how well of you to join us…"

To be continued….


	7. The Kuro Miko's Return

Love beyond the Western Lands: The Curse of the Black Gem

Chapter 7: The Kuro-Miko's Return

Kagura's and Kanna's eyes widened with fear. Tsubaki's back! "Tsubaki!" Kagura yelled. "But you're supposed to be dust in the air!" Tsubaki's gaze instantly chilled. With a sharp wave of her arm, Kagura flew to the back of the room with a hard impact. "Well, guess what?" Tsubaki exclaimed. "I am back. The genuine thing, not one filled with youkai." "Yes, yes, it's excellent that Tsubaki is back," Naraku said, not caring what happened to Kagura as she glared evilly at Naraku. _F YOU, _Kagura mouthed angrily.

Naraku glared at Kagura. Suddenly, a heart grew out of his wrist. With a sharp pinch, Kagura weakened. Her face grew pale as she clutched the spot where her heart should've been in. Aoi crossed her arms and leaned cockily against the wall. Kayorei did nothing to help her as did Kanna, who stared into space once again, holding her mirror.

Soon enough, Naraku stopped his remote torture on Kagura. "You will NEVER disrespect me like that, AGAIN," Naraku hissed, the heart shrinking back. Reia and Tsubaki watched with glee. "Naraku, I see you are still your cold self…" Reia said, her icy cold voice dousing everyone with icicles. As Naraku and Reia spoke amongst themselves, Aoi pulled out a silky handkerchief and a bottle of STRONG perfume. One drop could be smelled 10 miles away!

Aoi did her best to contact Naraku without speaking. "Naraku… NARAKU!" Aoi screamed in her head. "Yes," Naraku said. "Do it now, while she's still weak." Aoi nodded. She quickly unscrewed the cap, glancing at Kagura every now and then. By the time she was done unscrewing the cap, because it was to seal in the strong scent, Kagura began to recover. Aoi quickly upturned the bottle, wetting the little ball which rolls on the liquid (Like those NYC Roll-On Lip Gloss?). Aoi hastily rolled on A LOT of the perfume onto the handkerchief. Just as Kagura began to get up, Aoi folded up the cloth. She ran as fast as the wind, then pressing the folded cloth onto her nose and mouth. "MMMMMNH!" Kagura yelled, muffled. "MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMNNNNNH…."

Soon, Kagura's sounds of struggle died away. "Good work, Aoi," Naraku said, leaving Reia, dumbstruck. "Take her down to the dungeon." As he turned back to Reia, she said, "Now that the dark forces unite with you, great Naraku, we will over take the Shikon no Tama." Naraku nodded. "Only that wench, KIKYOU, carries the jewel now, correct?" Tsubaki said, saying the great priestess' name with distain. "Yes, but she is now married. With Sesshoumaru, her two children, Tomo and Rin have their own vessels. I also think that minor Miko Riko has hers as well… All together, there are six vessels."

Reia smiled and soon began to cackle. "EXCELLENT! With more than one vessel of the Shikon no Tama, we shall rid the world of good and embrace it with darkness."

Sesshoumaru clutched Kikyou's icy body, yet she was drenched in boiling blood. Her scratches never seemed to completely close up. The blood never seemed to dry up. Was she dead? Tomo kneeled by his mother's bloody frame as his father controlled his flight course. Tomo wiped some blood and dirt off Kikyou's face and placed some blankets over her. A dark lavender cloak was pulled onto her. The hood was pulled up so the snow won't wet her head. Tomo pulled the cloak together, then covering her with a fairly warm blanket.

When he could not take the sight of her mother looking dead anymore, Tomo held his fingers beneath Kikyou's nose. A slow, cold labored breathing hit his fingers. When he lost it, he burst into tears. "Otousan, when are we going to find your friend which has that weird book?" Tomo asked meekly, his face shining with tears. "In due time, my son… in due time."

"But why is Okaasan even in this state!" he shrieked hysterically. Sesshoumaru sighed and pulled his son into his arms. "You see, Tomo," Sesshoumaru began. "When Okaasan was abducted, Bankotsu, the strongest and the leader of the Shichinintai, he forced this liquid down her throat: An elixir which makes one paralyzed and disable their powers if they have one. Then if they are to faint, they remain in that state until they are fed an antidote. The antidote directions are only found in the Book of Confucius."

Another few tears slid down Tomo's face. "We are almost there…" Jaken said softly to Tomo. Soon, Sesshoumaru began to land. Enju looked around, keeping a hand on the hilt of her sword. "This area… it's **vaguely** familiar… Almost _eerily_…" Enju muttered to herself. The ever lasting cherry blossom trees, the calm snowy plains with an occasional breeze.

Sesshoumaru saw the entrance to a palace, and tracked to it, Kikyou still in his arms. He leapt over the gates as did his companions followed. He ran into the house right in front of him. "Kyoko!" he yelled. "Kyoko!"

"Ah, it's about time you came and visit, Sesshoumaru," a cold, yet calm, female voice said from a dark corner. The room began to light dimly from a candle. Her features were clear: Dark auburn hair tied back, purple cat eyes, her creamy white skin, and all her features showed greatly… especially the jeweled hilt of her Kuniochi (Female ninja) sword. Her black outfit was a Kuniochi's outfit.

Kyoko smirked when she saw Kikyou's scarred and bloody body. "A woman in trouble?" Kyoko said smugly. "No…" Sesshoumaru said slowly. "…my wife." Kyoko's smirk immediately vanished. "W-wife?" she stuttered. She looked at his hand: A glint of the wedding ring. Her eyes then darted to Kikyou's hands: Another shine of a precious gem. "And why do you bring her to me, Sesshoumaru?" Kyoko answered harshly. "I need the Book of Confucius."

"Ah, I see she has taken that elixir," Kyoko said slowly. "Well, there's no way I can help you. I no longer have the book." Sesshoumaru glared at her. "Fine…" he said darkly as he turned to leave the room. "Sesshoumaru!" Kyoko called. He stopped. "I am sorry." Paying no heed he heard those three sorrowful words, he walked out of the house.

After she heard Sesshoumaru take off, Kyoko slammed her fist on the table, with two hot salty tears falling down after it. "DAMN IT!" She screamed. After several minutes of self hate and anger, she walked into the other room. She pulled a book from out of a false bottom and dusted it off, revealing an ancient metal covering book with Chinese kanjis on it. More tears fell as Kyoko traced the kanjis with her slender fingers.

"He needed my help…" Kyoko thought angrily at herself. "…and I LIED to HIM! Either way, I MUST help him now… in three months, I shall finish the antidote, just in time in which Kikyou shall die… Thankfully, I already have all the ingredients. Sesshoumaru will probably thank me incredulously... He has to…" she thought desperately as she took the book with her and into the medicine room.

To be continued…

A/N: " Heh, first Author's note! Um, some of you are probably thinking, she's updating so SLOW! shifts feet Well, I do have things to do. Anyway, school is getting REAL important so I can't really write as much as I used to. Sorries! Oh and if you don't review… gets weapons ready.


	8. The Shinidama Chu's Return And Sara Hime

Love beyond the Western Lands: The Curse of the Black Gem

Chapter 8: The Shinidama Chu's Return and the Soft Piping

The following night was havoc and tiresome. Kyoko quickly ran about her home, looking through the rooms for the rare herbs hidden all over her house. She looked at the log book she carried. "One stem of ginseng, 10 petals of western flowers…" the list would go on and on and on. All she needed now was seasoned orange oil; root of horseradish, and most importantly, essence of winter fresh (You may think, what the hell! But, hey, it's my fanfic. Don't worry, I got a point to all that. ;))

As she found all those important items, all stashed in the hollow roof, Kyoko sped to the medicine room. All the ingredients she needed were there, sitting on the table as well as the metal book. "Time to get to work," she said softly as she lifted the heavy bronze lid boiling with water and dropped in her first ingredients in.

Moonlight glowered down as a girl sat on a snowy roof with a flute. Her bright auburn-orange shined in the moonlight as she cast her silver-teal eyes protectively over her home: The snowy plains, which glowed eerily blue.

She held her oak flute up to her tender scarlet lips and blew gently, moving her fingers as she went about her melancholy tune. "Oh, Sesshoumaru…" she thought sadly as a gentle wind blew, disturbing the light scatters of snow and swaying her royal blue robe. Her katana rattled sadly against inside its sheath. "…if I can only see you… one more time…"

Suddenly, her mind spun. "Damn it all…" she thought as she began to fall off the roof. "Shinidama Chu… Shinidama Chu… SHINIDAMA CHU!" she called out with her mind. As she fell from the roof, three of her deep blue soul snatchers flew directly under her body, catching the mysterious girl. It was clear she was dead for two other soul snatchers swooped over her cold body, dropping two glowing orbs which appear to be souls as they entered her body eerily.

"Ah," she moaned in relief as she moved her fingers. "The feeling of 'alive' again…" Suddenly, she felt a strong presence…. a youkai presence… She climbed the high wall and on to the soaring roof top. There he was…Soaring in the distance on his thunder clouds. But it looked as if Sesshoumaru was carrying something…

"What is that?" the girl whispered. "Anyway, I must see him again… Sesshoumaru! Sara is coming!" With a swift leapt, she jumped in the air, an unusual staff (If you watch Full Metal Alchemist and in the episode with Father Cornello, Edward summons up this halberd blade thing XD It looks like that, except the blade is curved.) to help her momentum.

Sesshoumaru was silent, as was his companions. He held Kikyou close to her as if hoping her now icy cold arms would drape over he shoulders. Enju, Jaken and Tomo looked sorrowfully at Sesshoumaru. "What a wench," Tomo said audibly. Enju and Jaken looked up at Sesshoumaru, to see if he would snap at Tomo to watch his language. Generally, if his son uses improper language at his age, Sesshoumaru would lock him in the dungeon until either Tomo knows what he had done wrong or if not, remain their for three whole hours, with his legs slightly bent from the clasps of his chains and his arms put at odd angles. XD In that time, his limbs would have been cramped: A painful punishment.

As Enju, Jaken and Tomo looked at Sesshoumaru, only to their dismay; he did not retaliate to discipline his son. Tomo sighed, hopeless.

"Oh, Kikyou…" Sesshoumaru sighed. "Good thing I came before a full moon…" Soon, he smelled a scent…a scent of death and flowers… "Sara?" he thought. There she was, right beside him. They both stared at each other a moment. Sara smiled a small one. "Long times no see, Sesshoumaru," she said softly. "What do you want?" he said harshly.

"Who's the girl?" Sara asked as if she didn't hear. "My wife," Sesshoumaru said. "I knew it," Sara thought. "She seems pretty banged up…" "What happened to her?" "SHOVE OFF!" Tomo yelled. He almost fell, but Enju pulled him back. Sara looked at him. "GO AWAY!" Tomo crowed again. Sara sighed. "Little boy, I know this is painful for you and your family, but getting angry is something not to be doing at this drastic time." "I KNOW I KNOW!" Tomo shrieked, tears streaming down his face. "But we don't need you to mush it in our faces!"

Sara sighed again. With a light pat on Tomo's head, she flew next to Sesshoumaru again. "I'll tell you this, Sesshoumaru," Sara said. "A close friend of mine died of the same poison like this. Before you find the ingredients for that rare antidote, keep her warm, do whatever you must for her body heat to stay. If the Shinidama Chu reappears, don't worry: They will just be dropping down orbs of energy to sustain her. But beware… when her limit comes, be sure to be ready."

With a curt nod, Sara flew off without waiting for Sesshoumaru's response. Soon enough a single Soul Snatcher hovered over Kikyou's body, dropping a small orb into her chest.

To be continued…


	9. The Warm Tears of the Cold Sesshoumaru

Love beyond the Western Lands: The Curse of the Black Gem

Chapter 9: The First Warm Tears of the Cold Sesshoumaru

Naraku leaned against the cold wood wall of his new home, other than a cold damp cave. Kagura was once again strung up with chains. Kanna walked up to him. "Eh?" Naraku began. Kanna rotated her mirror. It glowed, and then showed some sort of reflection…. Kikyou and Sesshoumaru…. weakened.

Naraku cracked a smile on his cold, pale lips. Reia looked up from reading a scroll besides Tsubaki (A/N: I forgot to mention Reia and Tsubaki are sisters! ;;) "Nani, Naraku?" Reia asked when she saw Naraku's wry smile. Naraku began to cackle. "This is perfect…" Naraku said quietly. "The Tai-Miko and her husband are weakened… a perfect time to seize this opportunity to take all of the Shikon no Tama and corrupt them."

Reia smiled. 'Well, shall we go now, whereas she is weak or until she is dead?" Naraku snorted haughtily. "Let us wait until she is dead…. Sesshoumaru can no longer do much now… It's too late to attempt to warm her for three months. In fact, within five more hours, she would be dead."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Keep her warm…" Sesshoumaru thought. "Enju!" he said allowed. "Ah?" she said abruptly. "As soon as we get home warm some blankets for her," Sesshoumaru said quickly as another Shinidama Chu swooped down a sunk an orb of energy into Kikyou's chest.

Within a short period of time, they arrived back at the castle to see Doctor Satsuma and Riko awaiting them. As Sesshoumaru leapt off his cloud, Riko ran up to him as Tomo, Jaken and Enju ran into the castle; Enju, warming the bed and blankets; Jaken, preparing clean clothes, poultice and medicine to bathe Kikyou's barren body; Tomo, telling everything to Rin.

"What happened to her!" Riko exclaimed, feared and cleansed some of the blood off Kikyou's face. "She was tortured. For the Shikon no Tama." Soon enough, Jaken ran back outside. "Lord Sesshoumaru! The water is ready!" With that, Sesshoumaru jetted inside, followed by Riko and a very wheezy Jaken.

Riko removed Kikyou's bloody robe while concealing her body with a spell that coats HOT water around her body like a coffin, only when touched, the water is a temperature the person is accustomed to. Kikyou's hair was pulled out from under her head so Sesshoumaru can cleanse out the blood as another wide band of water covered Kikyou's face.

The process of bathing Kikyou's once stallion body now a barren vessel took many hours. Riko was able to clean off the blood and soften and smooth her skin. Her face and neck was also a pretty successful. As Sesshoumaru cleansed Kikyou's hair, while occasionally bathing her face with a warm pool of water. The process of warming Kikyou's body and bathing the blood off took a drastic 3 hours, no breaks. Occasionally, Jaken, Tomo and Rin would poke their heads in to watch, but were often shooed off.

After the long process of disinfecting and cleaning, Kikyou's body regained half of the warmth. With some more blankets, Kikyou was able to sweat out the excess poison. In a few more hours, Kikyou's black pools opened. "Kikyou!" Sesshoumaru exclaimed, pulling her into his arms. Another Shinidama Chu swooped down, dropping another blue orb of energy, but were beginning to turn into a ghostly blue than a deep one. "Sesshoumaru…" Kikyou began weakly. "…it is so warm…." Suddenly, Shinidama Chu stop coming in. "….it feels cold all of a sudden…" "Kikyou, no…" Sesshoumaru begged. "Don't die on me… Shinidama Chu can still sustain your body, right?"

Kikyou smiled sadly. "Sesshoumaru… they can no longer drop dead souls into my body, for I am on the brink of death and I must pass on to the next world. In order for me to be the living dead, a ritual must be performed…" Her breathing began to get raspy. Sesshoumaru held her tighter.

Kikyou… on the brink of her death… As Sesshoumaru was about to say her name, Kikyou said something else. "Sara Hime…" "What?" "Sara Hime… she is a living dead… she knows the ritual… find her…" "But your limit does not come until three months…" Kikyou sighed sadly. "My body could not sustain so much elixir, for Bankotsu forced much down me. I could not have so much damage done to my body also… Sesshoumaru… I am sorry…I love you…"

A single tear fell from Kikyou's now soft white cheek as she shut her eyes in an eternal sleep.

Sesshoumaru held her and held her. On that same night, the warm tears of the cold Sesshoumaru slid down his milky white skin and his purple stripes.

To be continued…

.- Don't hate me. Don't hate me. Don't hate me. I said it three times already! Just so you know, Kikyou will come back, so quit yer cryin'! XD Anyway, she will come back in… 1 or two chapters further, I promise! Once again, don't hate and R&R, please!


	10. Youkai Miko no Kokoro

Love beyond the Western Lands: Curse of the Black Gem

Chapter 10: Youkai Miko no Kokoro

A/N: Kokoro means heart or spirit. In this case, it means Demon Priestess Spirit. .

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Sara's ears twitched in such an Inuyasha-ish fashion. Shinidama Chu swooped over and about her. 'So… it has happened…" A light breeze swayed Sara's radiant auburn hair, disturbing the flow of the snow (Hey that rhymes! dodges knives and bullets while sending arrows back Ok, GOSH! O.o).

Sara once again, jumped off the snowy roof and sat on her main Shinidama Chu. She sighed. "To Sesshoumaru-dono (Dono is the honorific, stating one is a lord or lady)… don't enter, simply hover about his home," she stated curtly as the Shinidama Chu took lift.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

White lavender-tinted hair… white robes… solid purple eyes… the scent of death. Hakudoushi walked out silently out from the shadows, wearing his white boots and carrying the halberd he had torn off from the previous owner of the fire horse, Entei. Naraku narrowed his eyes. "Strange," he said curtly. "Doushite (Why), Naraku?" Hakudoushi asked, unfazed. Naraku narrowed his eyes even more. "You rarely wear shoes, let alone sandals."

Hakudoushi frowned fiercely. "How do you expect me to travel in this weather with no shoes?" Naraku chuckled lightly. "Whatever you say." "Kagura: Where is she?" "What do you need her for?" Hakudoushi grinned evilly. "Bait." Naraku pulled out something long and silvery and threw it at Hakudoushi like a throwing knife.

Hakudoushi caught it with his two fingers before it reached his right eye. "Open her shackles with that key," Naraku said, continuing looking out the window.

Hakudoushi tramped down to the deep, dank dungeon. Kagura was chained up on a wall. She looked up wearily at Hakudoushi. She narrowed her eyes slightly as Hakudoushi did so. "Hakudoushi," Kagura replied curtly, trying to sound strong. Hakudoushi smirked slightly. "Kagura."

They stared at each other hardly. "What do you want?" Kagura said abruptly. Hakudoushi narrowed his eyes sharply into slits. A pain zinged through Kagura as she grew pale with cold sweat. "Don't be rude, Kagura," Hakudoushi said coolly. The long slender key sped to the key hole, clicking as it turned with its invisible hands. "What's going on?" Kagura asked as the pain faded away and she fell to the floor, weakened. Hakudoushi made towards the exit, but Kagura's cold gaze continued. "Pull yourself together," Hakudoushi said, not looking at her. He threw a pair of sandals and thick split toed socks at her feet. "Put those on." Kagura did as she was told.

"Why is Naraku letting me go?" Hakudoushi said nothing. "Hey!" With that sharp word, Hakudoushi spun around, throwing a steel collar at her neck attached with a chain. "AGH!" Kagura exclaimed. Her attempts too remove the collar were futile. Smaller, lighter chains appeared around Kagura. Clamps appeared at her ankles and wrists. "WHAT IS THIS?" Kagura yelled. The chain which attached to the collar at Kagura's neck flew swiftly back to Hakudoushi's hand.

The chains around Kagura disappeared. She raised her arm with ease. "Know this, Kagura," Hakudoushi began. "Although your chains have disappeared, I can control your movements like a marionette."

Hakudoushi turned to leave, but in a flash, Kagura's fan popped out. When she raised it and made to attack, Hakudoushi spun around. He put his thumb and index finger together and pulled back, as if picking something out.

Suddenly, Kagura lurched forward. Hakudoushi sprinted at her, kneeing her stomach, Kagura groaned, falling in pain. Hakudoushi smiled cockily. "What did I say, Kagura? Never underestimate me." He began to walk, his white lavender tinted hair flowing. When Kagura did not move, Hakudoushi gave a sharp jerk of the chain, forcing her to move.

When they reached outside, it was already snowing heavily. The chain on the steel collar faded away but the collar remained intact. "Entei!" Hakudoushi commanded. A rough wind blew. A huge white horse with flames enveloping its feet and a mane of fire stood at Hakudoushi. Hakudoushi smiled and patted it side: Entei neighed appreciatively. Kagura scoffed.

Hakudoushi looked sideways at her. Suddenly, the collar TIGHTENED. Kagura's face paled. Her breath was cut off as she gasped for the precious oxygen. Hakudoushi narrowed his eyes: the collar grew tighter, making Kagura faint. "There we go…" Hakudoushi said softly, watching Entei pick Kagura up with his teeth and flinging her on his back. The collar loosened as Hakudoushi leapt on Entei's back. With a light tap with his feet, Entei leapt in the air, blowing out the snow from the bottom.

"Find Sesshoumaru," Hakudoushi said, Entei already speeding away. "Then we shall take their Shikon vessels," Hakudoushi thought.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Kyoko's heart shook. What just happened? No, it was too soon for her to pass on to the other world. She dropped her branch of winter fresh and backed away from the light bubbling pot. Kyoko sighed. And she thought she would be able to save Kikyou… "Her body must have sustained heavy damage…" She sighed as tears pricked at the back of her eyes. She put the fire out for the antidote and walked back to her bed room.

"I lied to him, and then I was unable to help him…" Kyoko thought as she removed her skin tight Kuniochi outfit and slipped on a blood red kimono. She walked out to the cauldron of what was supposed to be, the incomplete antidote.

Kyoko pulled out a tube of blood, supposedly extracted from a youkai. "I knew this would come in handy someday," Kyoko thought.

-Flashback-  
Family. Friends. Her lover. All laid in a bloody pile from the Gokumonki (hell's gate ogre). "Soichiro!" Kyoko cried. Tears streamed from her eyes as she pulled her bloody love into her arms. "Kyoko…" his voice was raspy and his breathing was labored. "I love you." "NO, SOICHIRO," Kyoko screamed into the night. She ran her hands through his long, dark green hair. A tear welled up in Soichiro's silver moon eyes. "Kyoko… go on with your life. Find someone new to love. Until then, I'll be waiting for you at the other side of the world." "No, Soichiro, no!" "Sayonara (For here, it means farewell), Kyoko-Chan…"

"No…" Kyoko thought. She laid Soichiro on the porch of her home ever so lightly as she sadly thought, "Why does everyone do this to me?" She drew her slender katana and faced the demon and darted. "What has unmei (destiny or fate –Pronounced: UUN-may-) done to me?"

Kyoko leapt in the air, slashing the Gokumonki's face. It howled in pain as it knocked Kyoko blindly with its clawed hand. Kyoko felt numb, cold. "This is the end of me…" she thought as she fell, bleeding. "Soichiro… I am coming."

As the Gokumonki once again raised its claws to finish her off, a flash of gold light went passed her eyes. "What?" Silver hair, snow white kimono, periwinkle crescent moon, purple stripes… At his fingertips appeared a gold whip. With a swift wave of his arm, the Gokumonki was split in half.

"Omae wa dareda (Omae is the disrespectful version of you. All together, it would mean 'Who the hell are you?' .)?" Kyoko asked harshly. The man walked over to her. Kyoko's heart skipped a beat. He was so handsome! "I am Sesshoumaru, lord of the western lands." "And I am Kyoko, head Kuniochi of my clan." Paying no heed that he heard her, he dropped a reasonably sized pouch. "It's salve. Put it on your wounds. It is good for it." With that, he left.

After Kyoko was done applying the salve. She placed it in her pouch and made to bury and pay tribute to her fallen kin. Tears fell from her eyes as she knelt down and bowed. "One day," she declared, "I will repay my debt to Sesshoumaru."

Pulling a slender tube out from her belt, she walked over to the split Gokumonki. On one side, blood drizzled down like a fountain. Holding the tube directly under the flowing blood, it filled quickly, and then she corked it.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Tears flowed back to her eyes as she remembered her fallen lover. "I knew this would be handy," she thought. Kyoko poured the red substance into the cauldron. "Aoi no Ame, Akai no Botan, Moeru no Etowa-ru, Moeru ni jigoku, Gokumonki (Rain of blue, Blood of the Peony the burning Star, Burn in hell, Gate Ogre –As you know, Akai means red, but since I couldn't find the word for blood, I had to use Akai instead. Ni means two, but it can also mean to or in. –smiles sheepishly-)!" Kyoko chanted.

Soon, the liquid swirled. As the red blood mixing in the light periwinkle blue, turning it into a smooth royal purple. Taking another vial, Kyoko ladled the poison into the vial until it was half an inch from the rim then corked it. While pulling her katana into her belt, she leapt on to her snow-white horse and cantered away, looking for Sesshoumaru.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Warm, silvery drops rolled down Sesshoumaru's smooth cheeks. In his arms, was a lifeless Kikyou. Sesshoumaru touched his cheeks. Tears… "Am I… crying?" he thought. He smiled sadly. Sesshoumaru's first tears. He held Kikyou tighter. She had already died once. A second experience of an eternal sleep.

The door slid open. Rin and Tomo ran towards their father and mother, tears welling up in there eyes. "Okaasan! Okaasan!" Tomo and Rin shook Kikyou, in attempt to wake her. But she didn't. Kikyou's black pools were locked away, through her soft eyelids. Tears streamed down Tomo and Rin's porcelain faces (I don't remember if I already told you but, Tomo is older than Rin because he has dragon blood. Rin also has an equally long life span…. somehow… XD). Sesshoumaru sighed. "Tomo, Rin," he began. "Go wake Enju. We are going to look for Sara."

Tomo and Rin nodded frantically as the jogged out of the room.

"The ritual must hurry. Tenseiga is no longer by my side and I cannot revive her."

-Flashback-

Sesshoumaru traipsed to his father's grave. He looked at the monument with great respect. "Chichi-ue (This is a VERY respectful term for father XD Otousan and Okaasan are used today XD Sorry! Only Chichi-ue and Haha-ue, which means mother, are no longer used today. .)…" Sesshoumaru whispered. Memories of him, playing with his father, eating with his father, sparring with his father and such flooded back to his mind. How he had to die over that ningen onna (Ningenhuman OnnaWoman), Izayoi.

He walked into his father's hollowed tomb. There were the swords: Tetsusaiga; soon to be Inuyasha's sword ("If he ever finds it," Sesshoumaru thought, smirking), So'unga, his father's sword, stabbed on three pedestals with their sheaths lying in front of the pedestal. All there was missing was Tenseiga, Sesshoumaru's sword. He pulled it out of his obi. It clicked as it hit Toukijin's unsheathed blade.

"This sword does nothing but give life." Sesshoumaru said aloud. He looked up, facing the large statue of his father behind the swords. "I have no need for it if it does not inflict pain and damage."

Sesshoumaru unsheathed Tenseiga and stabbed the blade in the right pedestal and laying the sheath before it. Giving it one last fleeting look, he left.

-End Flashback-

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Meanwhile, several leagues away…

Inuyasha's ears twitched. "What's wrong?" Sango asked. "Something's not right…" Inuyasha said. "I agree…" Miroku spoke up. "There appears to be… a dark jewel…" "What!" Kagome exclaimed. "I can feel it too!" A now older Shippou as well as a stronger one, piped up. Inuyasha nodded. "And something else as well: Kikyou's dead."

To be continued…

A/N: Ok, I spent a hell of a lot of time doing this chapter for you! Notice how LONG it is! –Smiles- I expect at least 2 reviews! –Sorry since I've been slow on updating. It's just some evil people i.e. Verizon, parents do not let me on the computer or give me a bad connection that does not allow me to update! –smiles evilly with weapons behind back-


	11. Reviving Kikyou

Love beyond the Western Lands: The Curse of the Black Gem  
Chapter 11: Reviving Kikyou

Miroku, Sango, Kagome and Shippou froze with horror. Even Kirara looked surprised! "Wait, how you even know that!" Kagome exclaimed with horror. Inuyasha sighed. "I can't efface her scent." Sango and Miroku looked at the both of them, aghast. "Inuyasha…" Kagome began, her raven bangs covering her eyes. She looked up, hurt filling her eyes again. "Get ready. We're looking for Sesshoumaru and Kikyou."

As they got up and packed, Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and put his hands on her shoulders. He nipped her ear as Kagome shuddered from the sudden contact. "Gomenasai, Kagome (I'm sorry, Kagome)," Inuyasha whispered into her ear. "Iie, daijoubu (No, its ok)," Kagome replied.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Sesshoumaru flowed rapidly against the rough winds and stinging snow. Clouds hit his face and disintegrated into mist, but he didn't care. Tomo and Rin held Kikyou close, as Enju was drying the mist off her face and clothes with some flames here and there. Jaken was on the look out for any signs of Sara.

"Sara, Sara, Sara…" Sesshoumaru thought furiously (Not furious as in angry, just desperate and stuff), "where the HELL are you!" Though he already knew Sara was close by, he had to pretend he was looking for her for her senses were strong (There's a difference with Sara's power and Goshinki's power. Goshinki can read minds plainly while Sara can only sense the thoughts. If one is thinking something very hard, she can see it immediately and clearly. If one is thinking something weakly, then it's hard to tell).

Sesshoumaru looked over his shoulder and nodded to Tomo. Tomo nodded in understanding. Tucking his legs out under of Kikyou's head, Tomo stood up in the fluff and shut his eyes. A blast of wind went by to his left. "Iieke (Go, XD I think that's how it's spelled)!" Tomo cried, whipping out his purple whip at his finger tips. A scream was heard and a snapping.

As Tomo drew back his purple whip, Sara was entangled with it. She scoffed. "You hurt my Shinidama Chu." "You were following us," Sesshoumaru said, without turning. "I can't have a nightly flight to get some fresh air?" Sara said coolly.

Sesshoumaru paid no heed to what she said. "You already knew Kikyou was dead, correct?" Sesshoumaru asked. Tomo set Sara on the fluff but not relinquishing his grip on her with the glowing whip. "I knew that since the moment her tamashii (Soul) left her body," Sara said, slightly regretting her words: Sesshoumaru seemed to tense and stiffen.

"If you're asking for the ritual, just say it," Sara said. "Alright. I am asking for the ritual." Sara smiled. "Alright then. Head northeast." Sesshoumaru flew that way.

Tomo turned to Rin. "I don't trust her. How can we put Haha-Ue's (I'm gonna use Haha-Ue and Chichi-Ue now. –Smiles- We ARE in Ancient Japan!) fate into this wench's hands?" Tomo said sourly. "We all know if something happens, Sesshoumaru is sure to take care of it. You just need a little faith, Tomo," Enju said. "Well how do you know that wench has no plans? After all, she is dead…-ish. Killing Chichi-Ue would be a cinch if all she has to do is drag his tamashii out."

Rin shrugged thoughtfully and adjusted the head crest on her head (It's silvery and is creasing down but its narrowing down. She can wear it with it sticking up or down. There is also a blue diamond –Ahahhahaha! - fixed on the tip). "I know, Tomo. Demo (But)…" Rin sighed and clenched her hands into a fist. "We have to trust Chichi-Ue. If we cannot trust Chichi-Ue, we cannot trust anyone. (XD I picked it up from the 5th Harry Potter book)"

Though Jaken's head was turned the other way, he heard the words clearly. "How dare that ningen brat question Sesshoumaru-Sama's authority. But a little girl so wise in her words… And her looks altered… However, there is no human aura around her… Strange…."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

After what it seems an eternity, they finally arrived at the ritual field. They landed swiftly, with Jaken tumbling out. Since Kikyou was too heavy for Rin to lift and Tomo needed to keep Sara on restraint, she summoned up her ki (Spiritual energy) and lifted Kikyou's body, pushing away Enju's offer of assistance.

"Release me," Sara commanded. "Hell no," Tomo retorted back. "I can't revive your Okaasan if you don't let me go." Tomo looked over at Sesshoumaru. He nodded. With slow, cautious movements, Tomo uncurled his whip.

Sara flexed her arms and chanted something. Soon her clothes changed into a strange pastel blue haori and hakama (It's like Kikyou's Miko uniform: Hakama is the red skirt and Haori is the white top). Extra sets lay in her hands and she handed them to everyone. "I want you change into these clothes as soon as possible, but leave Kikyou be. Sesshoumaru, have you brought something that belongs to Kikyou?"  
Sesshoumaru pulled out the white strip that held Kikyou's hair together and in his other hand appeared her kyushi (Bow and arrow set). Sara nodded. She turned to an opening in front of her, looking like a cave. "Ashika, Asuka (The names are pronounced Ah-SHI-ka, while in Japanese it would be pronounced AH-SHKA. Same for Asuka: English: Ah-SU-KA. But for Japanese, it would be pronounced AH-SKA. Here, I prefer they're names to be in the Japanese pronunciation but if you want, pronounce it the English way –Smiles cheerfully- Oh and they are like… really really really really old in years, but there appearance is 14 years old. They are not dead or alive so… XD they are like Sara! And for them, those really old years are considered to be "young")," Sara called. Two girls walked out of the opening, wearing the same clothes Sara and the others were wearing: One with solid purple hair and blue-grey eyes and another girl with blue hair, tinted with purple, and shimmering green eyes.

"Ashika, please go redraw the symbol (Now here's gonna be a little HagaRen –Abbreviation for the Japanese term of Full Metal Alchemist- snippet! –Smiles wryly-)," Sara requested. The girl with blue hair bowed and began drawing the strange symbol on the dirt floor. "Asuka, I need you to go to the sakura orchards and gather some of the branches," Sara said. The girl with the solid purple hair nodded as she leapt on a snow white horse and cantered away.

Sesshoumaru cocked an eyebrow. "Sakura do not grow at this winter's time (Ermmm… I'm PRETTY sure that there are NO cherry blossoms in the winter! –Smiles-)," Sesshoumaru said flatly.

Sara turned her head just enough so Sesshoumaru could see a sliver of her face and smirked. "This orchard is different from an ordinary sakura tree."

Soon enough, Rin's mind grew weary of holding Kikyou up for such a long time. When Rin gave away, Enju dove under Kikyou and caught her before her long hair touched the ground. When she looked up, she saw Sesshoumaru looking rapidly away, attempting to hide his emotions. Enju sighed. On the outside, Sesshoumaru was the merciless, strong warrior. On the inside, a Sesshoumaru filled with love, sorrow and compassion.

As Ashika finished the last symbol on the dirt floor, Asuka cantered back and leapt off the horse's back, grasping shimmering pink branches of sakura. Sara smiled. "Quite dependable for such young ones like you," Sara said. "Ashika! Would you be so kind to help Asuka pull off the petals? We will need them." Ashika smiled. "Of course."

"Now that those preparations are done…" Sara said to herself softly. "Sesshoumaru!" she commanded. "I want you to stand on that male's symbol. Enju, I want you stand on the female's symbol." Sesshoumaru and Enju did as they were indicated. "Jaken, on that symbol with the crossed hook (It's like a C, with its ends curved like a check mark and below it, which is attached, it's a cross only the top is very small since it is attached together) (XD To make things easier for you, it looks like the Human Transmutation circle!)," Sara exclaimed, pointing at the designated symbol. Jaken waddled to the symbol.

"Tomo, I want you to occupy the symbol with the open circle and dot." Tomo walked over to the circle. "Rin, I would like you to take the symbol right of Tomo." Rin ran over to the symbol.

Sara walked over to Enju and took Kikyou from her arms and walked into the center of the circle. She laid Kikyou down on the inner circle. "Sesshoumaru, give me those items which belong to Kikyou."  
Sesshoumaru threw the Kyushi and the white strip to Sara as she caught them swiftly. "The necklace is still with her…" Sesshoumaru thought, relieved to see the little glimmer of the purple gem in her white sleeping haori and hakama.

Sara laid the strip in one of the inner circles, the bow in another but took the quiver of arrows. "Six corners inside the circle, so six arrows." She pulled out an arrow and stabbed one, point down in from of everyone's symbol, and stabbed three around Kikyou and laid the remaining arrows on the last inner symbol. Asuka and Ashika finished plucking the petals off and walked to circle. They threw the petals in the air, the icy wind blowing the petals about. Snow swirled around the bunch. Asuka and Ashika threw more petals. Some got caught in Sesshoumaru, Rin and Tomo's hair while some got stuck atop Jaken's hat.

Sara pulled the strip which held her golden auburn hair together and let it fly in the wind. "Alright, I want everyone to kneel down," Sara said, doing so herself and watching everyone getting on their knees. "Now… place your hands on the symbol when I say go. Ready…" Everyone got their hands up. "…Set…" Everyone tensed. "Go!" All placed their hands on the symbol in front of them. The entire circle glowed blue as Ashika and Asuka scattered more petals.

After hours of kneeling and attempting to protect their eyes from the blinding light, they were all ready to give up… All but Sesshoumaru, Tomo and Rin "NO!" Sara screamed over the now new swishes and cracklings. "I WILL NOT LET YOU GO! YOU CAME ALL THE WAY HERE TO JUST GO THREE-FOURTHS THE WAY THEN GIVING UP! NO WAY IN HELL! SHE IS THE WOMAN YOU LOVE! IF YOU'RE GOING TO GIVE UP THAT EASILY, YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE COME HERE AT ALL AND IF KIKYOU WERE ALIVE, SHE WOULD HAVE NOT FORGIVEN YOU!" This kept Enju and Jaken glued to the spots.

After a few more minutes of blinding light, crackling, harsh winds and sakura petals, it died down. "What happened?" Rin asked, scared. A groan was heard. "Mmmmmmmmm…" Sesshoumaru's face lightened up. "KIKYOU?" he yelled. He got up from his knees and ran into the center of the circle, followed by Rin and Tomo, Enju, Sara, Asuka and Ashika, and Jaken, all carefully avoided of tripping over the arrows.

Kikyou was alive, stirring in the inner circle. Sesshoumaru took her into his arms. Kikyou's eyelids tensed for a few seconds. Then she slowly opened them. As her vision focused she saw Enju, Tomo, Rin and Jaken. Sara was watching from behind Sesshoumaru. She turned her head and saw him. Her flushed lips curved into a smile as she swung her arms around Sesshoumaru as Tomo and Rin ran up to her.

"You're alive, Kikyou! Alive!" Sesshoumaru, Rin and Tomo cried. Kikyou hugged them all and then turned to Sara, who was quite surprised. "Sara-san, arigato and your students, too." "Meh (As with Keh and Feh, say it in a very Inuyasha-ish way, please! –Smiles-), it was nothing."

Kikyou smiled a little bit. Suddenly, Sara knelt down with some strips and wrapped them around Kikyou's bare feet. "Wha…" "You don't have shoes. You can't travel in this weather without anything covering your feet." Kikyou smiled even more. "Arigato." "Anytime."

As Kikyou tried to stand, her legs fell limp. Sesshoumaru swooped under her as he took Kikyou's belongings and tucking them in thin air (Which means he made it disappear XP). "Just remember this," Sara said. "She cannot walk for at least a week. On very rare occasions, some people's will were very strong and were able to move when they needed to. This same phenomenon happened 50 years ago, when a Shinto Miko named Riko was resurrected with the same transmutation circle like this."

Kikyou, Sesshoumaru, Tomo, Rin, Enju as well as Jaken were shaken. "Riko?" They all exclaimed. Sara sweat dropped and grinned nervously. "Eh…. Yea!" They all sweat dropped harder than Sara. "Riko… is currently living at our home…" Kikyou said slowly. "Hmm…" Sara pondered.

"Anyway, thank you for your help, Sara," Sesshoumaru said. "Good bye." "Mm hmm." With that, Sesshoumaru leapt into the air, his fluff trailing behind as Rin, Tomo, Enju and Jaken grabbed on. "Arigato, Sara-san!" Rin screamed, waving.

Kikyou snuggled next to Sesshoumaru while Tomo and Rin snuggled about the two of them. "Haha-Ue, although this may sound strange but… what does it feel like to die?" Rin asked curiously. "REALLY, Rin!" Tomo exclaimed. Sesshoumaru smiled a bit as did Enju and Jaken. "You're Nii-san (Older brother XD Until I find how you say it in Ancient Japan, I'll be using Nii-san) is right, Rin," Sesshoumaru said. "Hai, Rin-Chan!" Enju chimed in. "You should not ask you're Haha-Ue such rash questions."

Kikyou chuckled a bit and smiled. "Rin, are you sure you want to learn what it feels like?" Rin nodded. Kikyou sighed and brought Rin into her lap. "When you are on the verge of death… all goes numb. You're eyes blur into a haze. When you close your eyes, you feel like you are falling underneath yourself. The world around you breaks off, and you either go to heaven, hell or purgatory." But when Kikyou was done speaking, Rin and Tomo already was cuddled against Kikyou, asleep. "Oei (Hey! XD My stupid cousin pronounces it Ay but it's supposed to be pronounced Oh-ay, ok?), Rin-Chan," Kikyou said, lightly nudging Rin's head. She just stirred. Kikyou smiled. Closing her eyes, Kikyou rested her head on Sesshoumaru's shoulder and fell asleep. Sesshoumaru smiled, and swung his arm around her, his fingers brushing against Rin and Tomo's cheeks.

From the rear, Enju was watching, as Jaken was asleep, a bubble forming at his nose. Enju giggled lightly at the sight and crawled next to Jaken and popped the bubble with her tanto. "Sesshoumaru… all this time, trying to conceal your loving nature," Enju thought, happily. "Though it gets revealed at the end anyway." She sighed, thinking in her thoughts, when it was the last time she had tried to love someone. Suddenly, she scoffed to herself. "Oh yes… I never did…" Suddenly, an image of a man with blood red hair and golden-sun eyes (Which is his eye color XP) appeared before her eyes. "Who is that?" she thought, fazed. "Where have I seen him before…? Hakuro…"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Sara smiled and waved back until they disappeared into the distance. "Sara-Sensei, are they going to be ok?" Asuka asked. "They should be fine," Sara said. "Unless the Riko they know…" Sara thought. "…is the KURO-Miko Riko. Other than that… she shouldn't be… Black hair, purple grey eyes, slender carved body… (XD I can't remember if I gave Riko an eye color but erm… XDDDD We'll just say her eyes are purple grey! –Smiles nervously while sweat dropping- Heh… heh heh…) …the features of the strongest Kuro-Miko aside from Tsubaki."

To be continued…


	12. Riko's Secret and her Betrayal

Love beyond the Western Lands: The Curse of the Black Gem

Chapter 12: Riko's Secret and her Betrayal

**A/N**: -Smiles nervously- Ok, you know the sword So'unga, Inu no Taishou's sword? It actually turned out to be spelled, Sou'unga. Heh…Sorry!

Sesshoumaru shook Kikyou lightly. "Kikyou," he said softly as he shook her shoulders. "Wake up!" "Meh (HAHAHAHAHA!)!" Sesshoumaru thought. "Sara never said anything about waking up is fast!" With another rough shake, Kikyou finally awoke. "Nyeh?" she mumbled, rubbing her eyes. "We're home," Sesshoumaru said softly. Kikyou looked up. The sun was rising from the horizon and the castle was in sight.

Kikyou smiled. It felt like an eternity for her to be away from home. She missed everyone at the castle, Satsuma and her favorite waiting lady, Haruka. She would have been longing to see Riko if Sara had not given them that piece of disturbing information. As the group landed, Enju, Rin and Tomo awoke. xD Jaken somehow fell off and was clinging on the fluff for dear life. Sad how Sesshoumaru decided not to help him… (I just HAD to put that in LOL!)

As she made to leap off the fluff, she forgot one important thing. "Kso (xD it means Shit!)! I forgot my legs need a week's before I can stand!" she thought, pissed and angry. "SHIMATTA (It can mean damn or F234! –Smiles- You choose!)!" Kikyou screamed before hitting the icy floor. With a sweeping movement, Sesshoumaru caught Kikyou with his fluff. "Arigato!" Kikyou breathed. Sesshoumaru smiled. With another fast movement, he swung Kikyou into his arms, the two of them falling into a deep passionate kiss. "Ah… it was a long time since this happened…" they both thought.

"Ehh…" Rin and Tomo were red-faced, at a lost for words. "Ne (This is another way to say Hey! XD Only more respectful. XD I least I think so lol), Rin-Chan?" Tomo stuttered. "Hmm?" "W-when do you think we are gonna do that?" Rin glowered over Tomo, her eyes SCAAAAAAAAARY. "YOU THINK I WOULD KNOW!" she screamed. "Eh… That was why I was asking you," Tomo said slowly, his navy haired blown in the opposing direction. "Well this is my first time seeing this!" Rin bellowed again, lowering the volume, though Kikyou and Sesshoumaru did not seem to hear or notice.

Rin and Tomo looked the other way, determined not to see their parents kissing. XP Hell, they never even seen their parents kiss! Enju and Jaken were not bothered by it since they were adults. They were already half way to the entrance, where two lady guards bowed in respect as did Enju. When Jaken was looking the other way, not bowing back, Enju gave him a sharp kick in the butt, with her pointed boot, which made him yelp and bow hastily. The guards snickered at the sight. "Rin, Tomo!" Enju called. "Come on in!"

Rin and Tomo ran in the house, still red-faced. Soon enough, Sesshoumaru and Kikyou broke off from their passionate kiss. Sesshoumaru remembered that Kikyou could not walk yet so with a sweeping movement of his arms, he picked Kikyou up bridal style and walked into the castle, nodding his head to the guards as they nodded back in respect.

Sesshoumaru walked into their bedroom and set Kikyou down on the bed. "I'll be back with a glass of water," Sesshoumaru said, making to leave the room. "Sesshoumaru!" Kikyou called after him. "Eh?" Sesshoumaru was millimeters from stepping out of the shoji door (xD it's the slide door they use in Japan and is used with paper also to cover up the square holes xD).

"Onegai (Please)… bring Riko in here…." Kikyou said quietly. Sesshoumaru sighed. "You won't see her until you get some rest and get some strength back." Kikyou lowered her thin eyebrows slightly. "I won't eat anything until I see her, Sesshoumaru, please." "You won't see her until you eat something." Kikyou opened her mouth to argue back, but seeing it would do no use as her husband once made a decision could not be changed.

"Fine... I'll have some onigiri (Those REAAAAALLY tasty rice balls with a short strip of seasoned seaweed at the base. :gets hungry by thinking about them :) and green tea," Kikyou said. Sesshoumaru smiled. "I'll be right back." He came back with Haruka who, was smiling and was holding a tray of two steaming onigiri with a cup and a kettle of hot green tea.

Kikyou's face instantly lightened up. "Haruka-Chan!" Haruka's shining lavender bound hair shined in the candle light as she laid the tray down beside Kikyou's futon. "It has been a while, Kikyou-Sama," Haruka said as she poured the tea into the cup and offering it to Kikyou. "Yes, it has," Kikyou said, accepting the warm cup. She took a sip. "Ah, Haruka's ingredients and Sesshoumaru's instructions," Kikyou thought, savoring the tea in her mouth. She swallowed it and took another sip. "Delicious," Kikyou thought again.

Sesshoumaru bent and kissed Kikyou on the cheek. "I'll be in the studies. I'll know when you are ready to get Riko." Kikyou kissed him back with her petal soft lips. "Arigato," Kikyou said with a serene smile. Sesshoumaru threw her his trademark smirk and walked out of the room. Kikyou picked up an onigiri and looked at it with a hungry eye. "I made that onigiri myself," Haruka said. Then immediately, Kikyou took a bite of it: She knew Haruka would never poison her and knew a few waiting ladies who would. The onigiri was DELICIOUS: Seasoned and salted until it was right then some curry was mixed with the rice. "This is delicious, Haruka!" Kikyou exclaimed, flashing her black eyes at Haruka's soft navy ones.

Haruka smiled. "Arigato! It was my family's special recipe I had learned before I served Sesshoumaru-Dono," Haruka said cheerfully. Kikyou picked up the tray and held it to Haruka. "You have this one, Haruka. You made it and since it is so delicious, you should enjoy one your self." "Eh? Hontoni (Really, Truly)!" Haruka exclaimed, obviously surprised. Kikyou nodded. When Haruka hesitated, Kikyou picked up the onigiri and pushed it in Haruka's mouth. Tears were shining in Haruka's eyes as she took it from her mouth after a bite. "Arigato!"

Kikyou smiled. "You're welcome." With a flick of her fingers, another cup appeared and she poured the tea for Haruka. The two women chatted and ate and drank. In half an hour, they were both done eating. "Kikyou, you are much kinder than all the other waiting ladies I have served," Haruka said, picking up the plates and tray. "NANI! THERE WERE OTHERS!" Kikyou exclaimed, almost yelling.

Haruka put on a nervous smile. "Eh heh heh, no it was nothing like that! They were staying in the castle for the time being and Sesshoumaru were to marry them until he saw the way those soon-to-be ladies were treating the servants." Kikyou chuckled. "Arigato for the onigiri, it was delicious," Kikyou said, smiling. Haruka smiled, her navy eyes shining. "It's no problem! Should I prepare some for Rin and Tomo as well?" "If you would want to, Haruka," Kikyou said.

Haruka flashed one last smile and walked out the room, the ends of her sash fluttering behind her. "Rin-Ojousama (This honorific is for the daughter of rich people xD I don't know if there is one for boys though heh)! Tomo-Sama! Where are you?" Kikyou heard her voice down the hall. She chuckled to herself.

Suddenly, she remembered how Riko would call to her like that when Tomo and Rin wandered off: It made her sick to her stomach. Kikyou sighed again. "Chuuya (Pronounced: CHOO-yah)! Roujen (Pronounced like its spelled XP Tried to make the name sound Chinese ish –smiles at failed attempt-)! " Kikyou called. A girl with auburn hair put up pucca (Pucca hair EXXXX DEEE! XD!) Style and solid emerald eyes and another girl with onyx color pucca hair and narrow sapphire eyes walked in.

"Chuuya, I would like to go get Sesshoumaru for me," Kikyou said. The girl with auburn hair tried to hide a sign of laziness. "Why can't you go get him yourself? After all, you ARE his wife," Chuuya said cockily. A vein was throbbing Kikyou's temple: Chuuya looked amused. "Baka (Idiot, fool, dumb, or stupid)!" Kikyou practically screamed. Chuuya looked scared, though Roujen never failed to comply with Kikyou's request. "I would if I could! But why would I be lying a futon!"

Chuuya was speechless. Roujen made to speak but seeing the look on Kikyou's face (She was shooting her "It's not your question, don't answer it" look XD), she remained silent. "I can't move my legs, Chuuya," Kikyou said calmly. "Now if you don't go get Sesshou…" "You're gonna do W H A T?" Chuuya said heftily. Kikyou smirked: She knew that Chuuya was wanted by a certain group of bandits for some reason that Chuuya wouldn't reveal… which means that Chuuya cannot be kicked out of the castle which was her refuge. "… You will be hung by your feet and legs at the solitary tree, which Sesshoumaru-Dono did not wish to have."

Chuuya merely blinked. "Meaning?" Kikyou ruffed up her hair along with a roar of frustration. "MEANING YOU WOULD BE SIGHTED BY THOSE BANDITS!" (Ok, that was supposed to be a funny part! XD You know how sometimes Kagome yells at Inuyasha and Kagome's head gets BIG and Inuyasha's like HOLY CRAP? XD It's like that right now lol! XD) Chuuya was stunned as her skin crawled (XD LITTERALLY! XD). Roujen was attempting to stifle a laugh but Kikyou appeared to welcome it.

"Don't laugh, don't!" Roujen thought in her head, pressing her lips together so she wouldn't smile. "Kikyou-Dono is UPREDICTABLE!" But she couldn't take it. She burst out laughing. Chuuya shot her glares of defiance, but Roujen continued to laugh. Kikyou was O.o. "Damn it! I want to laugh to but I can't!" Kikyou thought (xD I just had to put this in lol). Chuuya looked as if she was gonna take a pair of chopsticks and shove them up Roujen's nose.

Kikyou managed to keep a straight face. "Well, Chuuya? GO." Kikyou commanded. Chuuya bared her teeth for a moment then stalked off. "Roujen, I would appreciate it if you can go get Riko for me as well," Kikyou asked kindly. Roujen smiled and bowed. "As you wish Kikyou-Dono," Roujen said and backed out of the room. "Hmm…" "This uneasiness around those two…. I don't understand it…." Kikyou thought. "…it's as if they are youkai… and they are not… what are they?"

In a few minutes, Sesshoumaru arrived in her room and kissed her on the forehead and Kikyou hugged him. In a few minutes, Riko came in, looking nervous. "You wanted to see me, Kikyou-Sama?" Riko said uncertainly. "Hai, Riko," Kikyou said.

"Riko," Sesshoumaru began. "What happened… 50 years ago?" Riko froze. "Nani?" Riko thought scared in her head. "They found out!" "W-why do you ask?" "Is it possible… you were revived with a transmutation circle… 50 years ago?" A drop of sweat rolled down Riko's temple. "I… Yes… I was…" Kikyou sighed. Sesshoumaru leaned against the wall in such an Inuyasha-ish way, with his arms tucked in his sleeves. "I'm sorry, I should I have told you this…" But Kikyou didn't hear her: A sharp pang went through her chest. "Whoa…" Kikyou thought in her head. "…did I just feel a vibe of darkness chiming through Riko?" Sesshoumaru was looking at Riko slightly suspicious. "Riko…" Kikyou said slowly, creasing her eyebrows down into a fierce V before looking up at her. "…were you a Kuro Miko?"

Riko's aura altered from a serene purity to a vile evil. "Shimatta! They found out!" Suddenly, Riko blinked her eyes; the calm purple grey turned into a fierce dark violet. Her vibrant black hair began to flair fiercely. Scarlet rogue began to glaze over her lips as they creased into a fierce smile as her teeth began to slightly sharpen. Her Miko uniform began to morph into a blood red haori and a midnight black hakama. "Hnh."

"So it has happened!" Kikyou and Sesshoumaru thought. "Any mention of something like that will get her dark side over taking her entire body, overriding the Yin-Yang of the soul and body!" Kikyou flinched. Her Shinidama Chu swooped down and picked her up from the futon, her white haori and hakama fluttering as she received the support of the eels. Sesshoumaru gave a sharp kick and took lift.

Riko began to cackle. "Ahahahahahahaha! So what if I was reborn with a transmutation circle? So what if I was a Kuro Miko?" Kikyou clenched her teeth. "Anata wa (You XD the wa is just there for… O.o I dunno lol)…" Kikyou began. Riko smiled cruelly and nodded. "Yes, I have spent two years living with you, just so I can get a vessel of a Shikon no Tama… The work was strenuous… the plan took a long time… but it paid off! I received a vessel that bestows the power of the Shikon no Tama!" Riko jerked off the necklace from her neck and held the shimmering blue chain as the navy pendant glowed with lavender.

"Anata wa teme (You bastard)..." Sesshoumaru growled. Riko smiled, the blood red lips curling up and baring her sharp white teeth. "Do you think your language can hurt me?" She put the necklace back on and pulled out a blue flower. Sesshoumaru and Kikyou's eyes widened: They knew this sort of attack (xD A bit taken from the 1st Inuyasha Movie: Toki o Koeru Omoi: Affections Touching Across Time At least I THINK that's the Japanese name…): Flower's Fury.

As Riko plucked off a petal and held it up to her lips, Sesshoumaru placed his hand on Toukijin's hilt as Kikyou's bow and arrow appeared with a shimmering sparkle. "Hehhh…. so you know of this attack, Kikyou," Riko said, putting much emphasis on Kikyou's name with disrespect. "And you Sesshoumaru… you could have had me instead of that wench." "WHAT!" Kikyou yelled. "I KNOW I DID NOT HEAR THAT!" Kikyou drew an arrow and held it.

Sesshoumaru scoffed. "True, Riko," Sesshoumaru. "Play along with me," was the look Sesshoumaru gave Kikyou when she was white with fury. Riko smirked. "Ehhhh? So you will abandon that bitch (Kikyou pulled her arrow on to her bow) and come with me?" Sesshoumaru smirked and slowly drew his Toukijin. "You ARE breath-taking, Riko," Sesshoumaru began, and then took his fighting stance. "But I would rather have Kikyou than a power hungry whelp like you!"

Kikyou smirked. Sesshoumaru continued to smile with glee. Riko fumed with anger. "Hmph!" With a blow of her lips, the petal flew out of her fingers, breaking down and turning into hard cold crystals flying towards Kikyou and Sesshoumaru. Kikyou and Sesshoumaru swiftly leapt out of the way. As Kikyou nocked an arrow, Sesshoumaru swung Toukijin, a wave of red light running towards Riko. Kikyou shot her arrow, glowing the same shade of red as it fused with Sesshoumaru's wave.

The blast hit Riko, but when it disappeared, it left no mark on her! Riko gave a light laugh. "Hmm mm!" Before her were Chuuya and Roujen, holding Tomo and Rin hostage. Chuuya grasped a long straight halberd while holding Rin at the waist. Roujen grasped two broadswords while snaking her arms around Tomo. "Nani!" Kikyou exclaimed.

Suddenly, Chuuya's form began to change. Her auburn pucca hair turned to a Prussian blue. Her eyes diffused into the same shade of blue. Her clothes changed into a blue combat kimono while Roujen's hair morphed into lavender while her eye color swirled into a paler shade of it. "It can't be…." Kikyou thought in horror. "Ruri and Hari!" Sesshoumaru said aloud.

Ruri smirked as she poked her halberd higher up Rin's neck. "Hmph! So you remember!" "What happened to Menoumaru, Hari?" "Tchah! That old bastard, we killed him before he even had the chance to react," Hari said smugly. "In fact, killed like a chicken overrun by a pack of wolves," Ruri said.

Suddenly, dark purple gleams seemed to reside in Ruri and Hari's chest. "The Shikon no Tama from Riko's necklace! Soo ka (I see)! Riko broke apart the pendant, leaving her with the biggest piece! With a special technique, no one could sense their Jaki (xP don't remember if I told you but it is like a demonic aura), no matter HOW strong their Kii (Spiritual energy) is!" Kikyou said in one puff.

"Ah, so you saw through it!" Ruri said. "So that's how you killed Menoumaru! Riko gave you both parts from her Shikon necklace, empowering you both enough to kill Menoumaru!" Sesshoumaru shot out. "But that doesn't explain how Riko got you two on her side." Ruri's smile grew wider. "Simply, she was power hungry," Ruri said. "With us assisting her, she can gain anything she wants as long as we do her bidding."

"Because you were careless enough to allow me to take control of your lives," Riko said. "Nani!" Sesshoumaru thought. Ruri and Hari's collars simply opened up. A red glow was in their neck. "A simple command of death to those shards and I can torture them to their death," Riko said, smiling.

Ruri and Hari said nothing but had hard expressions on their faces. Rin squirmed under Ruri's grip. "HEY! STOP MOVING!" Rin stopped moving when Ruri ran her halberd up to Rin's chin. "Ruri, Hari…" Riko began. "KILL THEM!"

In the time that Ruri and Hari raised their weapons to strike, Tomo and Rin made strange symbols with their hands. "KAWARIMI NO JUTSU (Body Replication Technique XD Naruto bit!)!" they both yelled. As soon as the weapons struck Rin and Tomo's would be bodies, a flash of smoke engulfed Ruri and Hari.

Riko smiled victoriously, not caring about the incantation because she knew Rin and Tomo were dead. Sesshoumaru kept his head knelt in sadness… then smiled. "Hnh…" Kikyou smirked as the smoke disappeared. There was Ruri and Hari, the blades of their weapons in… tree trunks!

"Nani!" Riko exclaimed. She glanced around as Ruri and Hari spread out in the court yard and began circling it in an ungodly speed. "RAARGGH!" A roar of two was heard from behind Riko. As she turned around, Rin and Tomo lunged over Riko like tigers targeting their prey.

Riko was stunned as the two grasped her body, toppling her into the snow. Rin and Tomo leapt off over her as Riko got back up. Kikyou stowed her bow on her back and yanked out Ni Hon and the Shinidama Chu quickly hovered her to Riko. "I may not be able to stand, but my legs may have enough strength for this…" Kikyou thought.

Kikyou swung her sword like a lasso. Strangely enough it began to loosen up like a rope: It looked like links of chains made of jewels (-Smiles- Soul Calibur bits! XD! Ivy is the girl who uses a weapon like that. –Kicks ASS with that character!-)! As she got closer to Riko, she leapt off the Shinidama Chu (Her legs SEARED with pain) and landed on Riko's back who was in the midst of getting up. "AAAGH!" Riko screamed. Kikyou jumped off her back, throwing Riko back down in the snow as Kikyou rolled on the snowy floor.

As Kikyou fought Riko, Sesshoumaru, Rin and Tomo were having a pretty hard time with Ruri and Hari. Suddenly, an arrow shot from no where, loosening one of the clasps that held up Ruri's hair. Looking from down the direction of where the arrow was shot, a Miko with wavering periwinkle hair and solid silver eyes stood with the bow in front of her.

"Hnh?" Hari looked up from pinning Tomo on the floor. Kikyou's blade turned into a chain whip and wrapped around Riko's neck one last time then pulled it off, making Riko cough up blood as she kicked Kikyou in the chest sending Kikyou flying until a Shinidama Chu blocked the impact.

"Omae wa dareda (Who the hell are you)!" Stated Ruri harshly, practically pissed that one of her pucca buns was sliced loose. "Watashi wa Miko Cha-Yang (I am Miko Cha-Yang. This character's for you, Raver Spike! Raver Spike is my friend, Demoness Kikyo on –Smiles- I'm currently helping her with her first fanfiction series! Would be nice if you drop by and give a review! She's on my Favorite Authors list, so go and give her some reviews!)," the girl spoke.

"Baka," Hari spoke. "You should not have interfered." Hari ran at Cha-Yang, swinging her blades recklessly, but in a beautiful fashion. A red curved flash of solid light soared towards Cha-Yang. Cha-Yang made no move to defend her, simply raising her bow and spun it in front of her as the light hit her. While blocking it and waiting it to charge with her bow's Kii, she caught a glimpse of Kikyou.

"Oh... so that's the Youkai Miko Kikyou," Cha-Yang thought. She narrowed her eyes as the red light grew brighter. "Hmm… she has quite a lot of Kii…. Even more than me!" Soon the light emanated heat. With a swift push, the wave of light soared back to Hari. "HAAAH!" Cha-Yang screamed as she repelled the charged light back to Hari. Hari's own attack blasted her off her own feet as she came in contact with a sturdy oak tree. Snow shook from the branches and landing on Hari's wounded body. X.x was Hari's appearance.

Cha-Yang walked away, pretending no one was there. She leapt on the roof of the castle and sat there watching. Kikyou ignored it as a Shinidama Chu swooped under her feet. Landing on Riko's back again, her Ni Hon swung around Riko's head in her chain whip form. "EEEKAAGHRRH!" Riko choked from lack of air. "Damn…" Kikyou thought rolling off her back. "Her neck was supposed to be broken after that sudden jerk…" Shinidama Chu picked her up again as Riko drew a katana. Kikyou sheathed Ni Hon as she drew an arrow. "Sakura no Doku (Sakura's Poison)!" Kikyou shot her arrow, missing Riko by an inch as the snow exploded upwards and turned into pink sakura petals.

Riko hurled more blood on the ground, staining the snow. A glint of metal was seen as Riko fumbled with her chest. A zing in the air and a scream as the slender acupuncture needle hit Kikyou in her shoulder. With another swing of the snake sword, Riko tripped. Suddenly, Riko and Ruri (holding Hari's disabled body of course) retreated and met with several arrows.

Riko simply knocked away Cha-Yang's arrows with a simple smack of her forearm. Riko leapt on the roof as Cha-Yang hit Riko with her bow. Riko hissed with anger as she pushed Cha-Yang off the roof, as Cha-Yang managed to land on her feet while shooting an arrow, slicing the second clasp which held Ruri's pucca bun together.

Riko stood on the roof, smiling once again. "I have no need to stay here any more…" She fumbled with the necklace. "…I came for what I wanted. Farewell… perhaps, one of these days, I shall kill all of you." Rin and Tomo ran up, huffing while hurling spears with some of the castle guards, but with a flash, Riko, Hari and Ruri were gone.

"It's all over now!" Rin and Tomo yelled to the guards. "Back to your positions!" The guards walked back to their fronts with Rin and Tomo.

Cha-Yang bowed to Kikyou and Sesshoumaru. "Arigato gozaimasu," Cha-Yang said gratefully as she regained her posture. "I was looking for a chance to kill Riko and the other two." "Douitashimashite (You're welcome XD Long, I know)," Kikyou said. "But who are you, and how did you know Riko was here?" "My name is Cha-Yang, I am a Miko," Cha-Yang replied. "I was passing this castle and suddenly felt a dark presence, so I entered to investigate. I'm sorry I entered, uninvited…" But Kikyou and Sesshoumaru already had forgiven her for that.

"But that doesn't explain how you detected it was Riko," Sesshoumaru said, his expression with the usual poker face. Cha-Yang sighed. "As you all knew, Riko was resurrected from the dead with the help of a transmutation circle. Before she died, she was a Kuro Miko. After she was resurrected, her Kuro Miko side was sealed away.

"Before she died, she killed my entire family. My family had a special Bloodline ability that allows us to inherit the powers of another family member when they die (Kinda like Menoumaru, eh?). Riko killed them all to get ultimate power, immortality and eternal youth with some sort of strange liquid. But without me dead, it was incomplete. I was able to kill her but after she was revived, I need to take back the power in order to stop her."

Kikyou and Sesshoumaru glanced at each other. "There may be a possibility she would go join forces with Naraku," Kikyou said. "A **_BIG_** possibility," replied Sesshoumaru. Kikyou turned to Cha-Yang, more like shifting since she was lying in the snow. "It would be best if you travel with us for a while," Kikyou said to Cha-Yang.

Cha-Yang nodded in agreement. "But I'm afraid I will need some provisions… can you provide me with some?" "Yes, just tell Shunjo," Sesshoumaru said, pointing to a girl about 14 years old, "What you need and she will give them to you." Cha-Yang bowed. "Arigato wo Yasashisa ne (Thank you for your kindness, I think Yasashisa can also mean hospitality XD)," Cha-Yang said as she walked to Shunjo.

Rin and Tomo ran up to Sesshoumaru and Kikyou. "Are we going with you?" Rin asked eagerly. Sesshoumaru knelt down with a small smile on his face. "No, Rin not this time." "Why not?" Tomo asked, obviously angry at the fact he was not allowed to accompany his parents on their conquests.

Kikyou sighed and ran her hand through Tomo's hair. "Tomo, this is different now," she said. "The situation we are currently in is different from all the others. The enemies are stronger now. You and Rin won't be able to hold them off, even with our help." "Then without us going, you are only weakening yourselves," Rin said. Sesshoumaru gave a light laugh. "Rin, Tomo, the castle needs warriors. You both are the strongest in the castle. You must stay to protect the castle and the Shikon no Tama (Remember, the original one is in the shrine!). Enju is here: She will be able to help."

Rin and Tomo, recognizing defeat, nodded. Kikyou and Sesshoumaru kissed them, and ushered them back inside as Cha-Yang walked back to the two. "I've got my things together," she said. "Good," Sesshoumaru said. "We can leave now." A huge fluff of cloud appeared before them as Sesshoumaru climbed on followed by Cha-Yang. Jaken scrambled on at the last minute screaming, "Sesshoumaru-Sama! Wait for me! Sesshoumaru-Sama!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Inuyasha sat by the fire, warming his hands as Kagome slept with her head in his lap. Inuyasha shuddered from the brisk wind and paused to pull the blanket higher up Kagome's shoulders. "It's so damn cold these days and it never seems to stop snowing!" Inuyasha thought brashly in his head. He looked over at Miroku and Sango, who were snuggled together in a sleeping bag Kagome had given them while Shippou slept on their heads.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "And THOSE two act like it doesn't bother them," Inuyasha thought with a hint of amusement and disgust. Suddenly, a colder wind swept over them, only Inuyasha, who wasn't in a deep deep deep sleep, sensed a lot of cold Jaki. "What the… this Jaki is so fierce!" Inuyasha thought, suspicious. "I suppose its ok now that it passed… but it was SO strong! Stronger than Naraku's perhaps…"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Naraku sat up by his window, looking out as everyone else but the Kuro Miko were asleep. Hakudoushi entered. "Took you long enough to get back," Naraku said. Hakudoushi threw him a dirty look. "How do you expect me to find him in this storm?" Naraku chuckled to himself. "True, true…"

Tsubaki's head perked up. "Something in the air," Reia said. Naraku smiled. "I've been waiting for this moment, Riko, that you would get reverted back to your corrupted side," he said. "And you were right, Naraku," Riko said. Ruri and Hari also stepped out from the shadows. Naraku looked at them.

"Why are these two here?" Naraku asked. Riko's lips forged a smirk, her lips shimmering a glow of a blood thirsty red. "Watashi wa otetsudai anata wa, Naraku (I want to help you, Naraku)," Riko said.

To be continued…

A/N: Whoo! That was LONG! xD Anyway, I took that time to SLAVE over this chapter for you guys! I expect LONGER and more reviews! Also, I will be answering reviews through chapters now. –Smiles- Yep! Now you can see your names in my chapters for thanks for reading my chappies! XD Anyway, good luck reading this chapter! –Smiles again- Made this EXTRA juicy for you! Hehe, no really, please give a good review xD


	13. Tenka Hadou no Ken

Love beyond the Western Lands: Curse of the Black Gem

Chapter 13: Tenka Hadou no Ken

**A/N: **Tenka Hadou no Ken means Swords of an Honorable Ruler from a few sites as well as the Three Swords of World Conquest from online dictionaries. –Is confuzzled- xD So, I'll make it like this. The title will mean Swords of an Honorable Ruler and when mentioned in the FanFic, it will mean Three Swords of World Conquest. Got it? Get it? Ok, good lol!

Reviewer's Corner   
Cold Kikyo – XD Thank you! And err… try making your reviews a bit longer so I have something to read lol! XD You don't have to, but it's appreciated!

Kikyo53 – XD Thank you! And, XD like Cold Kikyo, please try making your reviews a bit longer so I have something to read XD Like I said, would be appreciated!

Purple Cherry Blossoms – O.O! HOW THE, HOW'D YOU…. GET HERE SO FAST IN A DAY! XD Lol anyways thanks for your reviews! –Glomp- Hee! XD

On with the story!

Naraku cocked an eyebrow. "Oh? And what made you change your mind?" Riko bowed her head slightly. "I'm tired…" she began. "I'm tired of fighting… I'm tired of following them…" Reia spoke up. "She is not to be trusted Naraku, do not allow her," Reia said harshly. "Reia… look at my face…" Riko said softly, her head held a little bit higher this time. "Do you see the face of a weak woman who calls her self a Miko or a face of a true Kuro Miko?"

"I see nothing but a face of a priestess, sullied with evil like all of us," Reia said. "So, there you have it," Riko said, looking up at Reia as she stumped back down with a short "Fine." Riko turned to Naraku and bowed. "Arigato Watashi wa kanyuu, Naraku (Thank you for admitting me in, Naraku)," Riko said humbly. She fumbled around her neck and took off her necklace and held it out. "Nani?" Naraku asked. "This is a Shikon no Tama, only with a different vessel," Riko said, throwing it before him. "Corrupt it."

Naraku raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Eh? You can't do that yourself?" he asked smugly. "No," Riko said flatly. "I can't do it, since my weak side is still strong enough to make it remain pure. I'm afraid you have to do it, Naraku." Naraku smirked and tapped the navy pendant. The navy color grew darker then diffused into a demonic purple. Suddenly, Ruri and Hari began to groan in pain.

Hakudoushi walked past them and upstairs, as if nothing happened. The two girls' necks were glowing red. "What is wrong with you two?" Kagura yelled. Kagura made to grasp Ruri's neck, but her blue hair some how knocked her hand away and leaving a rather nasty burn on her palm. "What the-!"

Riko smirked. "Ah, yes… I forgot I have broken apart my jewel to power them up." Suddenly, a pang of pain shot through Riko's mind: A voice of a woman, screaming. "Let me out!" it shrieked. Riko grasped her head. "RRRGHHH NO! SHUT UP AND GO BACK TO HIDING!" But it would not comply. The feeling of an icy dagger kept attacking her mind. Kagura looked at Riko. "What's wrong with you now!"

But Riko did not hear Kagura's impatient words. "Let me out! Let me out let me out let me out!" Riko fell on her knees and began crawling to the now Kuro no Tama (XD Another name for Black Gem) and reached out.

Riko finally touched it. The pain escaped out from her head as a ghostly shrieking apparition flew out of her body. Bringing up a bow and arrow, she shot through her other self. She picked up her new Kuro no Tama and wore it around her neck.

A zing of new strength shot through her heart. "Hey, Naraku, this Dark Gem is pretty powerful," Riko said. "In that case…" Shards shot out from Ruri and Hari's necks as they rejoined with Riko's. "…I shall take my shards back…" Ruri and Hari ran at Riko, swinging their weapons in a beautiful fashion. Riko whipped out two dark purple shards which sank into the hearts of Ruri and Hari. "…and still have your lives under my control!"

Riko clenched her hand into a fist. Hari collapsed, clutching her chest. "Hari!" Ruri exclaimed. Hari groaned in pain. "Go after Riko… Don't WORRY ABOUT ME!" Ruri shook her head. "No!" Riko laughed. "Don't worry, Hari," Riko began. "Ruri will lie by your side soon enough." Riko clenched her other fist and the two women lay limp on the floor.

Naraku let out a hearty laugh. "Onna! I like your style!" he said with a chuckle. Riko smirked. "Do you, Naraku?" Naraku smirked at her. "Riko, I think you will be VERY useful…" he said while Kanna took Ruri and Hari down to the dungeon.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Harsh winds blasted in their faces as Kikyou, Cha-Yang and Sesshoumaru shot through the sky in search for Inuyasha, their silhouettes shown vividly in the rising sun. "Now who is this Inuyasha?" Cha-Yang asked. "He is my half-brother, a hanyou," Sesshoumaru said. "And was formerly Kikyou's lover." Cha-Yang was about to ask what happened but from Kikyou's pained eyes, she decided not to.

As Kikyou put her hair up with a double pronged pin in her hair, she looked down as saw a mass of purple, red, white, black, peach and orange. "Ah! Sesshoumaru!" Kikyou clambered over Sesshoumaru's shoulder (XD! Comedy relief! Comedy relief!). "Uuwagh! Nani anata wa no shoi (What are you doing)?" Sesshoumaru exclaimed. Cha-Yang looked down and gasped. "Mite (Pronounced Me-Te! XD and it means look)!" Cha-Yang exclaimed pointing.

Sesshoumaru took a brief glance. "Chu! So the hanyou is there… Brace yourself, Cha-Yang-San." The fluff disappeared as Sesshoumaru brought Kikyou into his arms as Cha-Yang brought her bow in front of her as they plummeted to their landing.

Sango screamed and ran into Miroku's arms. Kagome flinched. Inuyasha simply gawked. "It's Sesshoumaru and Kikyou!" Shippou cried. "And some strange Miko…" "Watashi wa Cha-Yang," she replied, trying not to show any signs of anger. Kikyou leapt out of Sesshoumaru's arms, forgetting that she could not walk and fell limp on the damp floor.

"Wha-What's wrong with her?" Inuyasha asked Sesshoumaru. "I just can't walk, Inuyasha," Kikyou said calmly. "I know, but why!" Inuyasha said sternly, looking at Sesshoumaru. Kikyou looked at him with a look: "Don't say anything." "I SAID WHAT HAPPENED TO KIKYOU!" Inuyasha yelled, leaping at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru quickly did a seal with his hands as Kikyou quickly swept into the side.

As Inuyasha prepared to strike, Cha-Yang appeared before Sesshoumaru, bow in hand with an arrow strung. Cha-Yang fired her arrow when Inuyasha did not retreat, but he was able to knock it away with his hand and shoved Cha-Yang out of the way to strike his older brother. Kikyou watched in horror as Sango and Kagome pulled her to safety. "Soo ka… Inuyasha… you have gotten stronger…" Kikyou thought.

Cha-Yang sped out of the way of the two raging demons. "Are they always like this?" Cha-Yang asked. Kikyou nodded. "Yes. Sesshoumaru hates Inuyasha since he is a hanyou," Kikyou said.

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru's guard fell and was over taken by Inuyasha as they both fell to the damp ground. Inuyasha began to punch Sesshoumaru mercilessly as Sesshoumaru struggled to fight Inuyasha off but couldn't. "Damn!" Sesshoumaru thought, taking a hit to his mouth as he socked Inuyasha back. "He's gotten MUCH stronger over time!"

"Sesshoumaru!" Kikyou screamed as she tried to wriggle out of Kagome's vice grip. "Inuyasha! Yamenasai (Stop it)!" Kagome yelled holding Kikyou back. "Miroku, is there anything you can do!" Sango asked Miroku frantically, not even noticing that he was groping her.

"Well you already saw Inuyasha had gotten much stronger!" Miroku said. "Even my ofuda (Spiritual charms) don't work long enough to restrain him!"

Cha-Yang slung another one of her gold arrows and shot it. "This MUST work on him!" Cha-Yang whispered. But Inuyasha simply knocked it away again with his forearm. "What!" Sesshoumaru suddenly kicked Inuyasha off. As the two brothers stood in a face off, both of them had their faces bleeding and slightly bruised as their clothes were stained with dirty snow.

With another roar they lunged at each other, fighting a fist to fist battle. Sesshoumaru was knocked down again. "Sesshoumaru… Sesshoumaru…" Kikyou yelled. Inuyasha just roared and continued punching Sesshoumaru. A single silver tear escaped from Kikyou's black orbs. "SESSHOUMARU!" She screamed, lunging forward on her feet, running. "I can run!" she thought. With a strong grip on Inuyasha's collar she flung him off Sesshoumaru.

"Kikyou!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he fell on the snowy ground. "Do not touch Sesshoumaru! OR ELSE I WILL KILL YOU!" Inuyasha was surprised as was everyone else. "Kikyou, stand aside," Inuyasha said softly as he got up and walked towards Sesshoumaru, who was standing. Kikyou zoomed right in front of Sesshoumaru and kicked Inuyasha right in the stomach.

"Kikyou let me get by!" Inuyasha exclaimed. Kikyou pulled out the double pronged pin from her hair, allowing her dark purple hair to fall below her waist, holding it like a weapon. Inuyasha walked past Kikyou but the dragon strength of her arms pushed Inuyasha back. "STAY AWAY FROM SESSHOUMARU!" she screamed. "HE WAS SUPPOSED TO PROTECT YOU!" Inuyasha yelled back. "A LOUSY EXCUSE FOR HIM BEING YOUR HUSBAND!"

"It was not…" Kikyou started, running at Inuyasha. "….SESSHOUMARU'S FAULT!" Not wanting to hurt Kikyou, all he did was parry her blows. With a high kick, Kikyou knocked Inuyasha off balance. Her right hand went directly to Inuyasha's neck, slamming him on the rocky wall, her fingers set deep in the rough rocks and raised her right hand which held her double pronged hair pin. Inuyasha gasped for air while grasping Kikyou's wrist as she was sinking him deeper in the stone (XD her strength was so powerful, it made a hollow! XD!). "Kikyou! Yamenasai!" Kagome screamed.

Kikyou sunk her hand deeper while her sharp nails probed deeper in the rough obsidian, making Inuyasha choke even more. The hair pin glowed a menacing blue as she struck, purposely skewering the line of attack slightly not to kill Inuyasha, but in a state of shock and fear as it stabbed right beside his right eye.

Kikyou dislodged her fingers from the rock but leaving the pin in the rock besides Inuyasha's petrified face. Kagome gaped at Kikyou for her ferocity. "Oei! Kaniyara sukkari sokosoko (Hey! What was all that about?)!" Kagome shot at Kikyou.

"You don't what it is like to see your love getting beaten mercilessly!" Kikyou shot back. "Oh yeah? I've seen Inuyasha getting mercilessly pummeled and then I suddenly leap out and try to save him!" Kagome spat out. "That's because you are too weak to save him! You weren't even in love with him back then!" Kikyou yelled. Kagome made to retaliate. "Kagome, stop," Inuyasha said calmly after his breath returned.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha, aghast. "But, Inuyasha! Kikyou assaulted you!" Kagome said, taking a breath to say more, but Inuyasha wouldn't let her. "She had the right, Kagome," Inuyasha said. "I assaulted Sesshoumaru, giving Kikyou the right to attack and defend him." Kagome pursed her lips and in fury, opened her mouth. "OSUWARI!" she screamed.

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide with fear as his necklace glowed, preparing to slam him down to the ground. But it didn't! The beads scattered to the floor as Kikyou's fingers were pressed into a seal. Kagome fumed while glaring at Kikyou (XP I sort of don't like Kagome, so… yeah). Cha-Yang got up and walked up to Sesshoumaru pushing a bottle of minty-looking liquid towards him.

Inuyasha blinked his golden eyes. "Why have you come here?" he asked. "Inuyasha…" Kikyou began. "Where is your father's grave?" Inuyasha was taken aback. "N-Nani?" he stuttered. "Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru began. "Oretachi wa (We) nyuuyou (need) zonjiru (To know) dokuikou (where) Chichi-Ue no seizan (We need to know where Father's grave is. Whoo! That was a long sentence to turn in to Japanese!). Dokuikou no kigen wa Tenka Hadou no Ken (Where is the origin of the Three Swords of World Conquest)?"

To be continued…

A/N: DUN DUN DUN DUN! XD That's scary music k? XD I put two long sentences of Japanese in there ok? XD Enjoy! Next chapter should be up really soon if I don't get lazy! XD lol Anyway, I might need a bit help with the next chapter's title, so it would be appreciated if you give me some ideas about it! –Smiles! - Hee! Arigato!


	14. Riko's Message and Enju's Love

Love beyond the Western Lands: The Curse of the Black Gem  
Chapter 14: Riko's Message and Enju's Love

Reviewer's Corner!  
Cold Kikyo – XD Thank you! O.o But all of your reviews are like, the same. Please try to make them longer! .  
Kikyo52 - -Hugs you- WAHAH! XD Lol Me missed you! XD Yep Riko was evil! Sesshoumaru didn't really trust her to begin with but I didn't wanna put it in (Context cluuuueeeeeeees! XD LOL . I'm hyper…. and I get hyper only if I laugh too much… . WAHAHAHA! - . - No I don't need to go to the hospital)!  
Yoko.no.Ookami – YES YES YES! BWAHAHAH! YOU REVIEWED FINALLY WAHAHH! XD

Also, you may reply through your reviews!

On with the story!  
Inuyasha was aghast. "Why? Need another sword again?" Inuyasha yelled almost tauntingly. Just as Sesshoumaru began to speak, Kikyou cut him off. "Inuyasha," Kikyou began. "WHAT?" Inuyasha snapped, thinking it was Sesshoumaru. "Simply lead us the way, it will not cause you any trouble," she calmly said.

Inuyasha stuttered as he would do anything for Kikyou. "Fine," he said flatly, defeated. He walked a good distance away from Kikyou and the others. While looking up, he held a finger to his right eye and began pulling. Lightning crackled as something black withdrew from his eye. It landed in his hand as he looked up.

Kikyou gaped. "Why is your pupil gone (XP Yes, yes I know the pupil's just a little gap in your eye that contracts and expands… XD but I dun care!)?" She asked. "I took my pupil out," Inuyasha said, throwing it. The black pupil vibrated through the air as it spread into a black void. Inuyasha simply leapt in. Then Cha-Yang, Kikyou and Sesshoumaru.

The four traversed through the black void, swirling with a vivid purple. Then a haze of gray swirled around them. "We're here," Inuyasha's gruff voice announced. As the haze cleared a huge skeleton stood before them a good arrow's shot away. "Inu no Taishou… ka (Inu no Taishou, huh)?" Kikyou thought, looking upon the gargantuan skeleton. Cha-Yang seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

Then, one fell swoop, everyone was in the air. "Huh!" Kikyou exclaimed. She was riding on a huge crow… With no flesh at all! Kikyou flipped out as the crow flew into the huge skeleton's mouth.

As Kikyou leapt off the crow, Cha-Yang, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha stood before three pedestals, one with nothing coming out of it. Sesshoumaru walked over to one and pulled it out. Kikyou and Cha-Yang noticed it was a katana. "There, you came what you wanted," Inuyasha said roughly. "Get out now." "Wait," Kikyou said. She walked up to the remaining sword that was stuffed in the pedestal.

"Soo ka… Inuyasha, your Tetsusaiga belongs in the pedestal in the far left, while your blade, Sesshoumaru, is the one belonging in the far right," Kikyou said softly. Cha-Yang was staring avidly at the blade remaining in the center pedestal. "I see… Inuyasha… your sword is the fang of destruction, while your Tenseiga, Sesshoumaru, is the fang of life. While Inu no Taishou's blade, Sou'unga, is of between life and death," Cha-Yang said.

Inuyasha gawked. "How-how-how did you know that!" he stuttered. Cha-Yang narrowed her eyes. "I am a major Miko, not to mention on from the sky," Cha-Yang said. Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrows as did Kikyou. "No wonder her Kii was so strong!" Kikyou thought. "So are we," Sesshoumaru said coolly. Cha-Yang narrowed her eyes. "Prove it," she said. "Show the circlet and necklace Tennyo (Celestial being) Queen Maya presented to you!" Sesshoumaru sighed and reached into his robe, pulling out his vivid blue circlet and necklace while Kikyou revealed the lavender necklace and circlet. "Now what about you?" Kikyou stated curtly. Cha-Yang's fingers reached around her neck and pulled up the shiny crimson necklace.

Kikyou nodded as did Sesshoumaru. She began to walk towards Sou'unga. "Kikyou, nani desu ka (Kikyou, what are you doing?)?" Cha-Yang asked. Kikyou ignored her words as she held her hands to the hilt of Sou'unga. "Kikyou, I'd rather you not touch my father's blade," Sesshoumaru said. "It has a Jaki so strong even Inu no Taishou was overtaken by it." "Lest he also died from a weak ningen wench named Izayoi (I have NOTHING against Izayoi! . It's just the way I think Sesshoumaru would think in something like this in the anime)," Sesshoumaru thought, stealing a glance at Inuyasha.  
Kikyou pushed her husband's words away as she wrapped her fingers around the hilt. Kikyou winced. The blade clattered as her hand shook with it. "Damn!" Kikyou thought, trying to keep her hand steady. "This Jaki was stronger than what I thought it would be! And to think Inu no Taishou had the similar dilemma…" "Kikyou!" Inuyasha cried, running towards Kikyou. "YAMENAI (Stop)!" Kikyou screamed throwing her other hand in Inuyasha's direction, her Kii so strong he was thrown back.

While concentrating on her strength to keep Inuyasha away from her, she felt her hands being held. Cha-Yang gripped her hands on Kikyou's to help her suppress the Jaki. Stronger arms laced around Kikyou now. Sesshoumaru smirked. Kikyou smiled. "Oei! Will you two actually concentrate because my arms are beginning to look a wee bit weird?" Cha-Yang screamed. And it was true! Her arms were beginning to look bandagy and strappy.

"Damn evil grazed sword!" Sesshoumaru cursed and tightening his grip on Kikyou's arms. Cha-Yang's arms began to look less bandagy and strappy while the Jaki receded from their combined Kii.  
Everyone sighed as they relinquished their grips as Kikyou pulled out Sou'unga. "I'll be taking this," she said to Inuyasha. Inuyasha nodded. A black void opened again. Inuyasha stepped in. "Let's go," he said. Cha-Yang leapt in, and then Kikyou as Sesshoumaru gave a lingering gaze, then jumped in after them.

The four tumbled out while Sango and Kagome gave a yelp of surprise. "We'll be going, Inuyasha," Kikyou said, looking at Inuyasha directly in the eye. Inuyasha shuddered from her hardy gaze. "Ok." Sesshoumaru took flight on the clouds, with Cha-Yang and Kikyou following him.

Inuyasha kept watching them until they disappeared into the distance. When he turned, Kagome was looking right at him. "What?" he asked. "You still love her, don't you?" Kagome said, rather stiffly. Inuyasha's ears twitched. "What! She told me she no longer loved me after the wedding!" "That's not a reason to not say you don't love her!" Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha looked like he was about to slap her. "Kagome, I NO LONGER LOVE KIKYOU!" Inuyasha screamed the trees shook while sprinkling down snow. "OSUWARI!" Kagome howled. Inuyasha flinched. Sango, Miroku and Shippou watched as the couple screamed. Tears were in Kagome's eyes. "Inuyasha…" Kagome began. "She better not say what I think she's going to…" Inuyasha thought. Without warning, Kagome slapped him. Miroku gasped. Sango buried her face in Miroku's chest. Shippou squealed with horror. "…you are not my favorite person right now!" she finished with her voice trembling.

Sango looked up. Inuyasha's eyes were filled with anger, sorrow and love. "Kagome…" Inuyasha said softly, lightly touching the red region of his face. He suddenly, grabbed Kagome's wrists. "Don't you DARE slap me AGAIN!" he growled viciously. "Hanase (Let go)! Hanashitero (Also meaning let go, but I think it means let go of me now)!" Kagome screamed trying to jerk out of his grip.

"Inuyasha! Kagome!" Miroku cried, restraining Sango not to get involved. "I have never seen you both act so atrociously!" Kagome continued to squirm out of Inuyasha's vice grip, which was beginning to bruise. "YOU WANT SOME OF THIS, MONK!" Inuyasha bellowed. "I'LL GIVE YOU SOME OF THIS ALSO!" Miroku was aghast. Never had Inuyasha yelled at him that way. Sango stopped struggling. Shippou was about to explode. He leapt up. "Fox fire!" he yelled, blue flames blasting out from his paw.

THWACK. Inuyasha pounded him once again. Shippou did not cry however. Suddenly, Kagome jerked out of Inuyasha's grip as she pulled out a bow and arrow. Everyone gasped as Kagome aimed. Inuyasha's vision blurred and saw Kikyou in Kagome's position. He scoffed with a smirk. "Just like last time, isn't it, Kikyou?" Inuyasha said smugly. She tightened her grip on the arrow and bow. "True, only I am Kagome!" she declared, as Kikyou morphed back to Kagome, who shot the arrow.

"Inuyasha! Get out of the way!" Sango screamed. Inuyasha stayed put as the arrow got closer… then he knocked it away; the arrow split cleanly in half. Kagome had tears in her eyes as she lowered her bow. She tossed it aside. "JIKAN NI KAERU, BAKA YARO (I'M GOING HOME, DUMB ASS)!" Kagome screamed, running the other way and into the forest.

Inuyasha made no move to stop her. "Kagome-Chan!" Sango cried, about to go after her. "Don't," Miroku said calmly. "She'll come back on her own." Sango nodded slowly. Inuyasha scoffed. "Tch! Don't count on it! That wench wouldn't come back unless I would go get her! And of course, this time, I am going NO WHERE near that well!" Everyone pretended not to hear him.

Suddenly, the bushes rustled and out came a woman, dressed in midnight blue Miko apparel. Her solid purple hair shifted as she got out the bush, her smoky purple eyes glowing, with a smile gracing her blood red lips. "Good, good, now that we got that annoying wench out of the way, we can now do some true business," she stated. "Omae wa dareda?" Miroku asked. "She is quite beautiful, but her Jaki… it's SO intense!" he thought. "Watashi wa Tai-Kuro Miko Riko," she said.

Riko walked closer. "So, you sense my strong Jaki; do you not, Houshi (Monk)?" Riko said smugly. "What! How did you know what I was thinking!" Miroku exclaimed, raising his staff. Riko chuckled. "Through vigorous training, I finally was able to easily probe through weak minds. And with even more training, I was able to break into the minds of stronger ones."

Inuyasha narrowed her eyes at her. In his hand was a shuriken (Any type of throwing weapons, mainly kunai, which are throwing knives and ninja stars, which are just called shuriken xD). "Inuyasha, I advise you not to throw that shuriken at me," Riko said, without turning. "What?" Inuyasha thought, bewildered. Riko chuckled again. "Don't be so surprised, Inuyasha or did you not hear me say I was trained well to break into people's minds?"

"The person that have trained you; he must be quite strong!" Sango stated. "Why am I trying to make conversation? She's a Kuro Miko! I should be asking her why she is here! Not make conversation!" Kirara hissed slightly but Sango calmed her with a pat on the head. "Naraku," Riko said.

Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga. "Why are you here!" he yelled. Riko laughed once again. "Like I said previously! I need to do business with you!" "Yeah, well don't do it here!" Inuyasha yelled, swinging the gargantuan blade. Riko leapt in the air, dodging the attack. She whipped out a black rose petal, blowing it in the direction of Sango and Miroku. Black blades flew from it as Sango and Miroku leapt out of the way as Kirara transformed.

Shippou jumped up. Blue flames flew from his paws. "Baka kitsune (Silly fox)!" Riko exclaimed, blowing the flames out. "Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled, throwing her bone boomerang. Riko narrowed her eyes. Kirara began hissing, her eyes going into an unusual rabid red with black streaks (Like when she got controlled in Toki o Koeru Omoi? XD it's the Japanese name of the first movie!). Kirara jumped in Riko's path, parrying the Hiraikotsu's blows.

"Kirara! Nani desu ka (After all my explanations in the other chappies you should know what the Japanese words mean unless I state otherwise! . )?" Sango cried. "Mitsketa (Got it!)" Riko thought triumphantly as she caught the parried Hiraikotsu. "NO!" Sango cried as Kirara's mind control was released, sending her into a frenzied run around as well as painful hisses. "Shinedaro (Die! XD It's pronounced SHEE-NE-DAH-RO. The short version's Shine which is pronounced SHEE-NE)!" Riko yelled, throwing the Hiraikotsu along with a series of Hana (Flower) blasts.

She rose into the air, laughing. "Know this, weaklings! Meet at Seibai Mountain five days from now! Bring comrades along with you, or I guarantee you will not triumph," she said, turning. "Oh…. one last thing… That Kagome girl… she's being kidnapped and taken to Naraku this moment," she added smugly.

Inuyasha flipped while Riko laughed and left. "KAGOME'S GETTING KIDNAPPED AND TAKEN TO NARAKU? WHAT THE FUUUCKK!" he screamed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Meanwhile…  
Kagome ran, grasping a makeshift bow and long sharpened twigs. Kagura followed up, her fan at hand. "DANCE OF THE DRAGON!" Grey dragons swirled around Kagome as she screamed, shooting an "arrow". Kayorei blasted out of nowhere, swinging her blade with shining crescents; Kagome's clothes getting slashed with blood adorning them.

Kagome continued running, dodging the attacks of the two ambushing women. "You cannot run from us!" Kayorei said with a smug laugh. Kagome continued to run, though her body was battered and bloody. "URUSAE!" Kagome bellowed, sending another wave of arrows that were able to tear Kayorei and Kagura's sleeves.  
Suddenly, Tsubaki and another woman appeared with red hair and purple eyes. "Watashi wa Kuro Miko Reia!" the woman declared. She pulled out a gold sword. "Hereby fall by our power!" She swung her blade, followed by another blast from Tsubaki's halberd and her Shinikami.

With a wave of their blows and tactics, Kagura inflicted more pain on Kagome's body, while Kayorei knocked down her defense. Tsubaki and Reia simply added more blows.

Kagome tripped, her bow snapped while her arrows splintered. "Now, come quietly with us to Naraku," Kagura said threateningly with a menacing smile. "NO!" Kagome yelled back. "Tsk," Kayorei said, walking over to her, grabbing Kagome's arm. "HANASE!" Kagome yelled, jerking out of her grip. "Foolish wench!" Kayorei snarled, slapping her. "You are in no condition to fight, yet you continue to struggle! I am afraid we will have to do with force!"

Kanna suddenly walked out of nowhere, bearing her mirror ad blank expression. Kagome averted her eyes, yet still felt her power draining out. "What?" she thought bleakly.

"Good work, Kanna," Kayorei stated. Kanna bowed. Kagome continued to fight, though her strength was still flowing into the mirror. "I… I will not fall to you!" Kagome managed to spit out. "Damaru (Be quiet or silence)!" Reia exclaimed, knocking out Kagome with the hilt of her katana.

Kagura pulled out her feather as it grew large and leapt onto it, pulling Kagome along. Kayorei leapt on then Kanna, Reia and Tsubaki, waiting for Riko. Within moments, Riko appeared, looking quite satisfied. "How did it go?" "Fairly well," Riko said as Kagura took lift. "This was the most fighting we have done since we have met up with Naraku," Reia said to Tsubaki.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Half an hour later…  
"Naraku-Sama…" Kayorei said, kneeling down to him. "We have gotten the girl," Tsubaki finished. Naraku smiled. "Good work," he said. "Next time, we will take Aoi out for a little fun." "I've been waiting to get into some fighting," Aoi said from the Shoji door. Kagura scoffed. "You can take my place, then," she said. "And I, Kanna's place," Hakudoushi said walking down from the stairs. Kanna nodded.

Naraku laughed. "The next time we will be fighting against them is a war!" he said. "Hakudoushi, Tsubaki, Reia, go gather some youkai as well as a good amount of weapons," he commanded. The three nodded and leapt out the open window.

"Riko, I would also like you to tell this to Sesshoumaru and Kikyou," Naraku said. Riko nodded. "A pleasure, Naraku." With some single handed seals, Riko disappeared. "As for the rest of you… Kagura, chain the wench. Make them small but not too small. Kanna, I want you return some of her strength, but strong enough so she cannot use her priestess power. Kayorei, I want you to dress her in Miko apparel, and dress her hair that way as well." "N-Naraku-Sama, you don't mean for her to resemble Kikyou, do you?" Naraku nodded. "Anyway, Kanna do your task after Kagura and Kayorei are done with theirs." The three women nodded and set on their tasks, dragging Kagome along by her hair.

"Ruri! Hari!" Naraku declared. The two women trudged up the stairs. "Fix me some sake." (XD LOOOOOL! I just felt like putting that in! XD) Ruri and Hari dragged to the kitchen muttering.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Sesshoumaru, Kikyou and Cha-Yang flew across the sky, harsh winds blowing in their face along with stinging flakes of melting snow. Suddenly, Sesshoumaru lifted his nose. "What's wrong?" asked Kikyou. "Something doesn't smell right," said Sesshoumaru. He looked around cautiously. "Hai, I feel an unusually strong Jaki as well," Cha-Yang said. "It can't be… Riko?" Kikyou thought.

Shuriken shot from below. "Sesshoumaru! We're being attacked from below!" Kikyou yelled as Cha-Yang drew her elegant katana. "Hai, hai!" Sesshoumaru said noting he heard. He flew downwards, the cloud disintegrating as they were 3 yards from the ground. Riko stood there. "I don't wish to fight," Riko said. "I just came to pass you a message."

Cha-Yang bared her teeth. Kikyou pulled out her bow. Sesshoumaru stood there, cracking his knuckles. "Oh? And what message is that?" Cha-Yang growled, holding her katana before her. "Meet at Seibai Mountain five days from now," Riko said, turning to leave. "That is all I ask." "MATTE!" Cha-Yang yelled. She shot an arrow. Riko gasped as it tore off a portion her sleeve and scraped her arm. "Anata wa nakama tousen (You killed all of my kin)! I will avenge them!" Cha-Yang fired another arrow; taking apart Riko's other sleeve and scraped her arm again.

Riko made no move of retaliation.

Flashback  
She listened closely as Naraku told her instructions. "If they attack, do not fight back. Either defend from their attack or leave," he said. "Kikyou and Sesshoumaru are sure to pack a punch."  
End flashback

Simply pulled out a hair pin, it grew large. Riko leapt on it like a broom and rose into the air. "Bring comrades with you, or I guarantee you will not last," she said. Cha-Yang fired another arrow again, tearing off a portion of the left side of Riko's haori, revealing her breasts.

"WHO SAID YOU COULD LEAVE!" Cha-Yang yelled with fury, slinging another arrow. "You will avenge your kin when we meet at Seibai Mountain!" Riko said for the first time, smugly. "I wish you luck until then! That is if you have the guts to come!"

Cha-Yang bubbled with frustration. "That was the perfect chance to kill her…" she thought infuriated with herself. "Let's go home," Kikyou said calmly.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Enju looked out the window, feeling uneasy. "That guy..." she thought. Another image of the guy with red hair and gold eyes flashed by her eyes. Suddenly, Enju snapped. "Wait…" she thought, narrowing her eyes. The image flashed by again. "Is he standing in a plain? And it looks so much like the one when we went to visit Kyoko…"

Enju continued to look out the window, watching the snow fall. When she couldn't bear it anymore, she got up and walked to the closet. Dressing in her dark purple clothes, she also fished out a tanto, katana, some kunai as well as shuriken and walked out the door.

"Enju!" called a male's voice. "Damn! I've been caught!" she thought frustrated. She turned to see Tomo. "Where are you going?" Tomo said. Enju sighed. "Tomo… something is bothering me… and I need to take off for a while." Tomo's eyes glazed with worry. "For how long? Haha-Ue and Chichi-Ue told you to stay with Rin and me," Tomo sputtered out.

"They said not to let Tomo and Rin out of my sights," Enju thought slyly. "Meaning I can take them with me!" Enju smiled a bit. "Gomenasai, Tomo, but are you and Rin willing to come with me?" Tomo hesitated. Then confidently nodded yes with a trite smile. "I'll go get Rin!" he said quickly, running in the other direction.

To be continued…

A/N: DUN DUN DUNNNN! XD What will happen to them? What will take place in Seibai Mountain? Will Naraku be able to finally take the Shikon no Tama vessels from Sesshoumaru and Kikyou and engulf the world in darkness? O . o Why am I even saying this now, we aren't in the climax-climax… XD Also, I'm sorta not having as many readers as I used to so it would be nice if I could get another 3 or 4 readers! So, for the next chapter, I'll be waiting for 9 more reviews! O . O Don't you wanna see your name in the Reviewer's Corner? . -


	15. Kagome Kidnapped and Kikyou Controlled!

Love beyond the Western Lands: Curse of the Black Gem

Chapter 15: Kagome Kidnapped and Kikyou Controlled: Double Dilemma!

**A/N: **. You guys did not give me the nine reviews I asked for! ; RAAGH:sighs: Ok. Now, I can't get onto the computer AGAIN for 4 months because of the grade (7th) I'm in. P Just review, advertise for me and when I read them from the library, I'll be writing everything as soon as I get my computer back.

Reviewer's Corner  
Cold Kikyo – XD Well… XD I don't really plan ahead, I just plan along as I go so Kikyou and Sesshoumaru would a. Never find out b. Find out and go cuckoo or c. find out at a critical time but would be fine as long Tomo and Rin isn't hurt. So… yeah I'm much unorganized. XD

Reply through your reviews! .

On with the story!

Kagome woke up, her head pounding. "Ugh…" she moaned. "What's going on?" she thought. Something shot through her mind. "Soo ka! I was angry at Inuyasha and stormed off to go home! But before I could make it, Kagura, Kanna, Reia and Tsubaki ambushed me! And before I blacked out, I was SURE I caught a glimpse of Riko…" she thought frantically.

"I wonder what Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kirara are doing," Kagome thought. She got up. Suddenly, her knees buckled as chains clinked around her. "Why am I so weak right now? Why am I chained…?" Kagome thought. "And why am I wearing a Miko uniform!" "Humph," a gruff voice said. "So you've awakened, Miko."

Kagome looked up. Naraku sat by the snowy window, sipping sake. "Naraku!" Kagome hissed. "What are you up to?" Naraku smirked and knelt by Kagome, tipping her chin up. "Don't worry," Naraku said. "I'm going to put you to _good_ use." "He doesn't mean…" Kagome thought with horror. "But first, we need Kikyou," Naraku thought, crushing the dish with his hands. "And Hari's controlling powers so you both can get rid of your annoying lovers without them hurting you!" (O . O XD Naughty you if you were thinking about THAT! XD) Kagome glared. "You'll never control me!" Kagome said defiantly.

Naraku slapped Kagome across the cheek. "Impudence," he muttered. Kagome winced from the sudden impact. "But for now…." he said. "….go to sleep." "Wha-?" Kagome was cut off from her sentence Riko knocked her out with the hilt of her sword.

"Hari," Naraku commanded. The lavender hair woman walked out from the shadows and knelt by Kagome. Holding her fingers to the unusual crest at her forehead, she made a duplicate and advanced to put it on Kagome's forehead. "Matte (wait)," Naraku said. Using his own Kuro no Tama, he duplicated it into three and threw one to Hari.

"Use that one along with controlling her," Naraku said as Hari put the black gem upon the insignia and placed it on Kagome's forehead where it sunk beneath her flesh. "It's done," Hari said getting up. "Good," Naraku began. "Now we only need to lure the other Miko here." "I can do that," Riko said from behind. "But I'll need Hari's help." Hari bowed, not wanting to have another painful zing through her neck. "I'll come." "Arigato," Naraku said. "From your strong Bakyuugan (Mind read or White eye) I've trained you, it will save us lots of time from unnecessary fighting."

Riko smiled and with a flash, disappeared with Hari.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Inuyasha bashed through the forest, swinging Tetsusaiga recklessly. "RRAAAAAAAAGH, KAGOMEEE!" Inuyasha screamed. Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kirara were left in dust as Inuyasha went through his frantic search for Kagome. Inuyasha slumped to the ground, hopeless. Kagome's scent was completely erased, probably from Kagura's wind. And even if he comes across Kikyou and Sesshoumaru again, would they help him? Pft, fat chance.

"Chiksho (Damn it)!" Inuyasha screamed. "KAGOME!" he screamed even louder. Birds squawked as they heard Inuyasha's deafening scream. "It's my entire fault," Inuyasha thought. "I drove her away…. I drove Kagome away…" With another deafening scream of Kagome's name, two silver tears rolled down his cheeks.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Kikyou sharpened her arrows while Sesshoumaru steered the cloud. Suddenly, Cha-Yang gasped. "What is it!" Kikyou exclaimed. "Sesshoumaru, Kikyou!" Cha-Yang yelled. "Archers from below! We are ideal targets!" "Yosh (It's a word that means I understand or something that's similar)!" Sesshoumaru responded, knocking away an arrow. When they landed, Riko stood with Hari.

"Hmph! You fell for it!" Riko said. The legion of archers disappeared. "Kikyou, give yourself up for the sake of your children." "Nani?" Kikyou thought. "You are lying," Sesshoumaru said. "Tomo and Rin are being protected safely by Enju back at the castle," Cha-Yang added. "Oh?" Hari began. "Then scry upon them."

"I will," Kikyou said. She put her hands into a seal but Cha-Yang grabbed her arm. "Wait. This could be a trap," she began. "I'll be fine." Sesshoumaru was about to say something then nodded. Kikyou commenced. Mouthing unknown words, Kikyou plunged into darkness. Soon, she saw the castle. Rin and Tomo were standing guard at the shrine of the Shikon no Tama. "So their safe…" Kikyou thought, relieved. "…so they were BLUFFING."

Suddenly, Riko appeared before her laughing. "What…!" Riko grabbed Kikyou's wrist and then placed two fingers on Kikyou's for head. Kikyou's world began to spin as she fought Riko's mind plundering. Kikyou blacked out as Riko nimbly caught hold of her body.

"Thank you for your cooperation, Sesshoumaru!" Riko said as Hari prepared their getaway. "NO! KIKYOU!" Sesshoumaru screamed, pulling out Toukijin. He charged and swung the Youkai Yaiba (Demon blade) but it did no good as he was repelled back beside Cha-Yang. Her arrows did not help either as they merely ricocheted off the whirlwinds.

"Sesshoumaru," Riko said as the wind ascended them. "If you want to find your wife, I suggest you band together with Inuyasha, as his woman is in the same situation." "You-" "Sayonara! Sesshoumaru-Sama!" Hari cut in cockily. In a gust, they disappeared along with Kikyou.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Sesshoumaru and Cha-Yang cantered through the thick forest. Only did they stop twice to take a brief drink from the cold rivulets. It wasn't long before they both came upon Inuyasha, who was kneeling down with tears streaming down his face. Inuyasha looked up and his expression became hardy. "Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha hissed his older brother's name with distain. "Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said back with the same amount of disrespect. Soon enough, Sango and Miroku came into view and gasped. "Sesshoumaru!" they cried with surprise.

"What is it you want?" Inuyasha said getting up. "Your assistance, Inuyasha," Cha-Yang said. Soon, Kirara and Shippou leapt in. Kirara bared her fangs at Sesshoumaru but did not attack. Shippou cringed when Sesshoumaru looked at him.

"Pah! MY assistance!" Inuyasha yelled with amusement. "What, the great Lord Sesshoumaru requires the help of his hanyou brother." "Inuyasha, Kikyou has been kidnapped," Sesshoumaru said. "And we all know your woman's been taken as well." Inuyasha stopped his insults. "YOU LET KIKYOU BE KIDNAPPED!" Inuyasha screamed lunging forward with Tetsusaiga.

Sesshoumaru drew Toukijin and parried Tetsusaiga's blow. "You let YOUR woman be kidnapped, Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru hissed. Inuyasha pressed Tetsusaiga harder. "Shut up, Sesshoumaru! This is about Kikyou, not Kagome!" "Inuyasha, stop it!" Sango yelled. "STAY OUT OF THIS, HUMAN!" Sesshoumaru yelled. Sango hesitated before backing down.

"Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said, the two katanas clattering against each other. "I know your woman stormed off alone because of your foolishness. And that's how she was kidnapped. My situation with Kikyou is DIFFERENT." Inuyasha broke apart from Sesshoumaru's strength since his waned from weeping. "Oh? HOW SO, SESSHOUMARU?" Inuyasha yelled, ramming Tetsusaiga against Toukijin in hopes to toss it aside.

"Kikyou was kidnapped because of our children's safety, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said calmly, pushing Toukijin which made Inuyasha skid slightly back. With a sharp swing, Sesshoumaru knocked Inuyasha off his feet. Sesshoumaru walked menacingly towards Inuyasha and held the tip of Toukijin underneath Inuyasha's chin. "YOU on the other hand," Sesshoumaru said, "Didn't even get into a serious relationship with your woman." Held Toukijin higher. "Your relationship with your woman is simply school kid crushes."

Cha-Yang was amazed by Sesshoumaru's words as they had put a heavy impact on Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, you care about Kikyou more than you care about your own love," Sesshoumaru said, tucking Toukijin out of Inuyasha's chin. Instead of sheathing it, he slapped Inuyasha hard with the flat side. Everyone but Cha-Yang gasped. "_Take responsibility, Inuyasha,_" Sesshoumaru said gravely while tucking Toukijin away.

Sesshoumaru and Cha-Yang were about to walk away when Inuyasha said, "Matte". Sesshoumaru and Cha-Yang stopped walking. "You're right," Inuyasha said, not bothering to rub his cheek. "I do need to take responsibility." Sesshoumaru turned as did Cha-Yang. Inuyasha got up. "I'll help you find Kikyou as well as Kagome."

Suddenly, Inuyasha seemed a bit more honorable.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

It wasn't long before Riko and Hari reached Naraku's castle. Naraku smirked when he saw Kikyou's violet hair. "Set her down there next to the other Miko," he said and they did so. Naraku tossed Hari his second duplication of the Kuro no Tama when she extracted another symbol from her forehead. Putting the symbol and gem together, she placed it on Kikyou's forehead which also sunk beneath her flesh.

"We're all set," Hakudoushi said, looking totally exhausted. "Good," Naraku said. "Tell everyone else they may rest for the time being until the battle at Seibai Mountain."

Hakudoushi bowed and backed out of the room. "Riko, Hari, you are dismissed as well for your work," Naraku said, lingering his violet gaze on them. Riko and Hari bowed and backed out the room as well. Naraku pulled out a leaf. "It is time," he thought. He held it up to his lips as a piercing sound extracted from it.

Kagome and Kikyou began to stir but with pained groans. Commanding the two Miko with his mind, they rose from the hardwood floor. Naraku projected his thoughts as if he was speaking with his mouth: "Kagome, Kikyou; don't bother to attempt to break out of my grasp." The two girls stopped their spasm. "The pain is not worth it, especially when you are controlled with a completed Kuro no Tama and an advanced Byakuugan user like me. Even with your powers together, you will not be able to break out of my grip."

Kagome and Kikyou nodded. "Now go!" Naraku projected. "Go and find your lovers." Kagome and Kikyou hovered out of the window together. "Kagome and Kikyou, no matter where you are, I can see and control you when I blow into this enchanted leaf given to me from Ruri. When you see your loves, I want you to act as you would after kidnapped. Embrace them. Love them. Then at that particular moment, when they are vulnerable…ATTACK." A monotonic voice echoed back to Naraku: "Yes, master."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Enju's crimson boots crunched over the snow. Rin and Tomo ran to keep with her brisk stride. "Enju, why are we here?" Tomo asked again for what appeared to be the umpteenth time. Enju sighed. "I've been having… these strange visions lately… of a man… whom I appeared to have loved before…"

Rin sighed. "Well, for one thing we know he's not here because we searched high and low, dry and wet, Enju. He's just not here." Enju sighed. "You're right. Kaeru ni basho (Let's go home)," Enju said turning.

"Enju?" a male's voice said. Enju turned. Hakuro was standing grasping a red katana. "Hakuro…"

-Enju's Flashback-

12 year old Enju walked about the crags where she lived as she always had done. Suddenly, she lost her footing and began to slide down. If it wasn't for a 14 year old boy with red hair and gold eyes, Enju would have plummeted to her death.

The boy pulled Enju up. She dusted her self off of dirt and roots then took a few moments to compose her quite shaken self. "Thank you," Enju said. "If it weren't for you, I would have plummeted to my death." The boy smiled. Enju's heart flipped. "He's pretty handsome," she thought. "No worries, my good lady! I was happy to help you!" he said brightly.

"My name is Enju," Enju said with a smile. "May I have yours?" "I'm Hakuro!" the boy smiled. "Enjoy the rest of your day, Lady Enju!" he said brightly and left.

-End Enju's Flashback-

"Hakuro…" she said. She dropped her weapons and ran towards him. "Hakuro!" she cried with joy, as tears streamed down her face. She ran into his outstretched arms. "Enju," Hakuro said with happiness while hugging Enju. "You had no idea how I waited for this moment…" Enju snuggled closer to him. "Oh, Hakuro," Enju said. "After nine years, we are here embracing each other."

Enju didn't notice Rin whispering something to Tomo. "Something doesn't look right," Rin said. "Chu! NOW you notice!" "What? You mean you already saw something wrong?" "Yes," Tomo curtly replied. He reached for his Tanto in the back of his belt. "That's not Hakuro. It's a Youkai, disguised as one." Rin knew it from the start. She pulled out her bow and reached for an arrow.

Hakuro looked up from his embrace with Enju. "Damn," he thought. "They noticed already." Enju's heart pounded with fear. "What!" she thought. "'They noticed already'?" Enju looked up to Hakuro's handsome face. "Meaning, this isn't the true Hakuro?" "Enju…" Hakuro said. "… It has been a long time since nine years." Hakuro looked at Enju with his golden eyes, which were now beginning to emanate a demonic red. "… IT HAS BEEN NINE YEARS BEFORE I COULD GET A CHANCE TO KILL YOU!"

Now Enju began writhing, but under Hakuro's vice grip, she was nowhere near freedom. Hakuro began to extract nails from his fingers, making Enju's shoulders bleed from the grip.

Enju began to squirm from pain. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" With a roar, Enju broke out of Hakuro's bloody grip. She rubbed the gashes in her arms. "You are not Hakuro," Enju said. The Youkai smirked. "Hakuro was so weak to let me take him over. He's now in a little corner of the heart."

Enju fumed with hatred. As she was about to charge, Tomo and Rin ran ahead of her. Something blasted out of "Hakuro's" back. He lay bleeding, while Enju ran over to him. The blue plasma writhed into the shape of a person. "I'm impressed," the Youkai said, "that you were able to suspect my presence in that weakling of a Ningen." Her face began to take form; a beautiful woman with crystal lavender eyes and Prussian blue hair. "It's what I expected from ones who are acquainted with Tai-Youkai Sesshoumaru and Tai-Miko Kikyou," she said.

Rin slung an arrow. "Who are you?" Rin declared. The Youkai chuckled. "My name is Karaka," she said. "I am a Youkai powered by Naraku's Kuro no Tama." Karaka lifted a necklace revealing the glowing black gem. Rin released the arrow as it tore off a part of her red kimono and exploded in the ground behind her.

Karaka narrowed her eyebrows and felt the torn sleeve. "You wench," she hissed. "This is authentic silk, made by elf women in the south." She drew a dagger. "I'm afraid you will have to pay for it, in _blood_." Karaka charged at Rin then suddenly veered to attack Tomo off guard. "Uwagh!" Tomo exclaimed, drawing his katana and blocking the sudden attack.

"I'm amazed," Karaka said venomously, putting pressure on Tomo's blade. "What vigilance you have. Most other fools would have been sliced apart from head to toe." A ruby blade slid underneath Karaka's chin. "What happened to Hakuro?" Enju demanded. Karaka did not relinquish her pressure on Tomo but made to grab Enju's katana. "Gomenasai, Enju-san," Karaka said, gripping the blade even tighter. "But it appears I drew upon his strength to stay in his body. And now, he's dead." Karaka gripped the red blade until it snapped apart. Enju gasped as she lost her balance.

"Petty blade for a petty swordswoman!" Karaka exclaimed throwing the broken blade at Enju's chest. With a split-second, Enju's chest was stabbed. Blood splattered across her torso and the snow around her. Rin gasped and ran over to her. "Now!" Tomo thought. Diving under Karaka's sword she plunged it in her right shoulder. Blood spurt out with an unusually intense red.

Karaka's lips leaked some blood. She smirked. "That was the first time one has took advantage of an opening to me like that," she said. Karaka hacked up even more blood. Karaka began to raise her blade to strike Tomo but in 2 seconds, Tomo pushed his katana in deeper, then cutting it to her right hip. Undoubtedly, the blade also sliced her heart, making her dead.

Tomo ripped out the Kuro no Tama from Karaka's neck and threw it on the ground. With the tip of his sword (Which also has purifying powers implanted by Kikyou), he purified it and shattered it to dust. "One has such power," Tomo said. "And doesn't use it."

Enju coughed up even more blood as Rin cleansed the wound. Tomo ran over to her. "How is she?" he asked. "Her chest bone is broken as well as some of her chest muscles are torn apart," Rin said. "If we are lucky, we can close up the wound, her muscles and chest bone knit back together. If not, she dies." Tomo nodded. "Fine." He set down his katana and worked his fingers into a seal with Rin (XD Once again, Naruto bit). They placed their hands around Enju's wound, which closed up. "Now we all we need is time."

A/N: WAHAHHAAAHAHAHAH! CLIFF-HANGER! MWAHAHAH! O.o XD I'm sooo evil! D


	16. Watashi wa Aiwa Omae!

Love beyond the Western Lands: Curse of the Black Gem

Chapter 16: Watashi wa Aiwa Omae!

A/N: YAYAYAYAAY! I'M OUTTA HIATUS!  
A/N: The title means I Love You! Of course it could have been Aishiteru easily, but I didn't wanna write that. XD

Reviewer's Corner

Cold Kikyo: Hehe, thank you! And thank you even MORE for waiting for Chapter 16!

On with the story!

Her eyelids felt like titanium weights as Enju tried to open her eyes. Her vision focused together as she saw Rin and Tomo staring from above her. "Tomo? Rin?" she said softly. Rin smiled. Tomo let out a breath of relief and turned to the sky. "ARIGATO KAMI-SAMA (Thank you, God!)!" he screamed. Rin sweat dropped. "Eh..." she mumbled. Suddenly, Enju jerked up, only to hurt her wounded chest. She winced with pain. "Aarrghh... what happened to me?" she mumbled.  
Rin poured some icy water down Enju's throat. "Don't you remember?" she said quickly. "We encountered a woman named Karaka who worked for Naraku! But then because of your lack of diligence, Karaka shoved her katana through your chest, but Tomo sliced her apart!" Rin pointed to two body parts.  
Enju gawked at the two decapitated body parts. As Tomo finished his cries of courtesy to Kami-Sama, Enju screamed into his ear: "OEI! TOOMOOOO! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THAT?" she jabbed a finger at the body parts. Tomo narrowed his eyes. "Oei! I killed her for you as revenge for her stabbing you, shanero (Dammit)! Enju muttered as Rin conjured up their transportation: A silver leaf. Rin sighed as Enju and Tomo bickered like children. "When will they ever learn?" she thought as Tomo and Enju continued yelling. They flew off into the night, Tomo and Enju still at each other's neck.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Inuyasha bashed through the forest, intending to advance further than Sesshoumaru. "Oei, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said calmly, pacifying Inuyasha's deranged swinging of his Tetsusaiga. "WHAT, SESSHOUMARU!" Inuyasha spat. "You are doing no better than I am, bashing Tetsusaiga around recklessly." Inuyasha spun around, his gold eyes boring into Sesshoumaru's amber ones. "What?" Inuyasha hissed. "Your human allies split up to find Kikyou and Kagome," Sesshoumaru said, "while I, unfortunately, have to search for them with you." Inuyasha began to bare his teeth. He raised Tetsusaiga. Sesshoumaru merely blinked.  
Suddenly, the bushes rustled. It was Kikyou and Kagome! They both giggled with each other like old friends. Then they looked up and saw Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. They both ran to the girls. "Kikyou!" Sesshoumaru cried, outstretching his arms. "Kagome!" Inuyasha said, thunking Tetsusaiga into the ground. Instead of letting they get embraced by the Youkai and Hanyou, Kagome and Kikyou shot out of reach, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha on their tails.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Back home, the girl Shunjo paced nervously about the snowy courtyard. "Doushita no (What's wrong?)?" she thought, worriedly. She cast her lavender eyes to the gate. "Sesshoumaru-Sama and Kikyou-Sama should be back by now!" She sighed. "I suppose it can't be helped... as I am Sesshoumaru-Sama and Kikyou-Sama's special keeper of the Shikon no Tama-ji (Shikon no Tama Shrine, but -ji can also be temple)-"Suddenly, heavy breathing and running cut through her thoughts. The guard Aika bowed in respect. "Shunjo no Miko-Sama!" Shunjo bowed her dark pink hair fluttering as she walked over to the guard. "Doushita no, Aika-San?" she asked. "Miko-Sama!" he exclaimed, setting his emerald eyes upon Shunjo. Aika thrusted a scroll into her hands. "Read it, please!"

As Shunjo ran her eyes over the scroll, they darkened with fear and horror. It read:  
_  
Shunjo-Miko-Sama! For your information, we advise you to prepare Youkai and Hanyou, Miko and Priests for the war on Seibai Mountain 5 days from now. Lord Sesshoumaru and Great Miko Kikyou were supposed to search for allies, but unfortunately, Kikyou was kidnapped and Sesshoumaru is searching for her. Heed this warning, or I guarantee you that the Lord of the Western Lands will surely fall._

Shunjo's heart pounded. "A-Aika..." she said while rolling the scroll up. "Hai!" the guard said. Shunjo threw the scroll into his arms. "Go gather as many allies as possible. I do not care how you do it; just get enough for five days of war." Aika bowed and with a Shinobi-like fashion, shot out of the courtyard, making snow blow all over the place.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Sesshoumaru wondered why Kikyou ran when she saw him as with Kagome. He thought they would be overjoyed to see them. As he leapt out of the bushes, Kikyou stood on the cliff, staring out into the sunset. Her haori and hakama fluttered in the wind as her dark purple hair rippled in the breeze. "Kikyou...?" Sesshoumaru said quietly. Kikyou turned, her onyx eyes set upon Sesshoumaru. "S-Sesshoumaru?" she whispered. Smiling as her tears rolled down her face, she leapt in his arms. Sesshoumaru smiled. "How I missed the scent of her hair," he thought blissfully. "I missed you, Kikyou," he said, clasping her tighter. "As did I, Sesshoumaru," Kikyou said, but her voice sounded manipulated. "Nani?" Sesshoumaru thought. Sesshoumaru pushed Kikyou far enough to see her eyes: Glazed over with blood red and evil.  
Sesshoumaru gasped. "I have missed you too, Sesshoumaru," Kikyou's manipulated voice spoke. With a split second, Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes in pain: Kikyou's nails extended like swords, stabbing through Sesshoumaru's stomach.  
Blood spurted out of his mouth as he retracted himself from Kikyou. He clutched his stomach while looking at Kikyou's eyes: They were glazed over with carmine evil. "Kikyou…" Sesshoumaru whispered sorrowfully. "What happened to you…?" Kikyou said nothing while crossing her arms over her chest, allowing her nails to extend like blades. Her manipulated voice came over again. It laughed: "Kikyou is no longer Kikyou, Sesshoumaru," it spoke. "Naraku, you bastard," Sesshoumaru hissed. "What is this, some sort of revenge for defeating you two years ago?" The voice chuckled. "Something like that," it spoke, "only you shall feel what Inuyasha felt."  
Sesshoumaru reared away as Kikyou slashed at his chest. "KIKYOU!" Sesshoumaru yelled, getting a small gash at his shoulder. "THIS IS NOT LIKE YOU! YOU WOULD FIGHT THIS CONTROL EVEN IF IT MEANT DYING! KIKYOU!"

Kikyou stopped attacking. The voice laughed. "Sesshoumaru, don't you understand? Kikyou is no longer Kikyou anymore. Kikyou… is locked up away in a tiny corner of her heart." Kikyou placed a finger to her chest for emphasis.

"Kikyou…" Sesshoumaru whispered. He looked up. "…Forgive me." Sesshoumaru charged towards her. "Only, that will throw Naraku off." The manipulated voice cackled as Kikyou flew towards Sesshoumaru. "So, the great lord Sesshoumaru finally decides to attack his own lover, hoping to rid her of misery!" "Urusai Naraku! Let's see how you do with _this_!" Sesshoumaru narrowly dodged the talons and sank his fist in Kikyou's stomach.

Kikyou groaned but the strong Jaki did not waver. Kikyou flipped away a few yards back. "Dammit, Sesshoumaru that hurt," said the manipulated voice. "Too bad," Sesshoumaru said with a smirk, extending his own nails. "It looks like I'll have to fight you." "And fight you shall," declared Kikyou.

The two demons (O.o in case you do not remember, Kikyou turned into a dragon demon in the first story... O.O NAAANI! YOU DID NOT READ THE FIRST STORY? HOW DARE YOU! GO READ THE FIRST STORY!) leapt at each other, nails screeching against each other as they hit. Sesshoumaru succumbed to the irritating noise.

Kikyou's manipulated voice laughed. "Inu Youkai have an uncanny weakness to such sounds for their sharp hearing," Kikyou declared, slashing at Sesshoumaru and succeeded in tearing away some of his robes and leaving four long bloody gashes.

"It doesn't matter..." hissed Sesshoumaru as he parried away another slash of her claws. "...because..." He knocked away another attack. "...I WILL ALWAYS LOVE KIKYOU! MY KIKYOU! YOU... YOU ARE JUST SOME MONSTER MANIPULATING HER!"

At that very moment, Kikyou roared and attacked Sesshoumaru. "Your Kikyou will never come back, Sesshoumaru! Kikyou is mine, free to control!" yelled Kikyou as she attacked Sesshoumaru then took that initiative to push away the pain and leaned in, kissing Kikyou tenderly on the lips.

Kikyou's eyes widened. The evil crimson receded from her eyes and back into the calm onyx. A glowing red object unlatched from her forehead and shattered in mid air. Sesshoumaru shook Kikyou lightly. "Kikyou?" he said lightly. Kikyou opened her eyes. Sesshoumaru held her close. "I'm so glad your back!" Kikyou smiled, tears of happiness spilled from her eyes. She threw her arms around Sesshoumaru's neck. "Gomenasai, Sesshoumaru!" Kikyou spoke. "Out of my own stupidity, I almost got each us killed. I'm sorry Sesshoumaru!" They released each other of their fond embrace. "Why bother apologizing? We need to go find Inuyasha and Kagome!"

"But, Sesshoumaru, your wounds!" Kikyou exclaimed. Sesshoumaru rubbed them. "This is nothing, compared to others." "At least let me heal them," insisted Kikyou. "I will be-!" Sesshoumaru was cut off as Kikyou planted a sweet, tender kiss on his lips. "Let me heal them, Sesshoumaru," Kikyou said softly with puppy eyes. "..." "Shanero!" thought Sesshoumaru. "I can never reject those eyes of hers." Kikyou placed her slender fingers on his stomach. "Kutsuu (Pain)! Usesaru (Be gone)!" Kikyou spoke. In a flash of light, the wounds closed up as the blood relinquished their grip from Sesshoumaru's robe and sinking back into his body.

"_Now_, we can go search for Kagome and Inuyasha," Kikyou said, getting up. Sesshoumaru and Kikyou both soared through the forest like two hummingbirds running their long beaks through a berry. After a moment, Sesshoumaru said with a smile: "… You just sounded like my Haha-Ue (Mother/Mom, respectful version, not used today)." Kikyou narrowed her eyes. "Oh, now _that's_ comforting." Sesshoumaru chuckled. "Oh, Sesshoumaru," said Kikyou. "Mm?" "How about this: I'll look for Inuyasha and Kagome, as Inuyasha is a baka to bone so they'll might need some help. You'll go look for his two human companions." Sesshoumaru sighed. "Always picking the good ones for yourself." Kikyou smirked and kissed him on the cheek. "Sorry, sorry!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Naraku cursed as he lost control of controlling Kikyou. "Shanero..." he hissed. "I never thought Sesshoumaru would do such thing, as he loved Kikyou so dearly..." He shifted in his seat. "But Inuyasha would never do anything like that... that baka of a hanyou..."  
In a flurry, Riko appeared in the room. "Naraku, Tsubaki and Reia and I are finished collecting the weapons and Youkai for the battle at Seibai-Zan (-Zan is another way of saying mountain)," Riko announced, her dull purple eyes glimmering as she looked at Naraku. "What shall you have us do now?"  
Naraku thought for a moment. "Well, let's see... Ruri and Hari are out getting weapons... Hakudoushi's scouting out Seibai-Zan's territories and weather conditions... so I suppose you may rest until the battle, which should be in 3 days."  
Riko bowed and mumbled humble thanks and backed out of the room. "Now, let's see what Inuyasha shall do..." Riko heard him say. She snickered to herself. "Yes... let's see indeed," she thought.

To be continued...

A/N: WHOOOOOOOOOOO:D HOW I WRITE SO MUCH FOR YOU GUYS! THANK YOU FOR WAITING I WUV YALL! XD Lol no really I do if you stayed with me until now XD.


	17. Dilemma or Not?

Love beyond the Western Lands: Curse of the Black Gem

Chapter 17: Dilemma – Or not?

Inuyasha ran about the entire forest, breathless from his useless running. "Shanero…" he thought pissed. "Where the hell is that Kagome?" The bushes rustled. He spun around. "Kagome!" And there she was, walking out to Inuyasha. Inuyasha ran towards her, pulling her in his arms. "Kagome! You had me worried," Inuyasha whispered. Kagome wrapped her arms around him. "Goshinpainaku (Don't worry about me)," Kagome spoke monotonously. "It should be _you_ that's worrying, Inuyasha."

"What!" And just like Sesshoumaru, Kagome extended her nails, stabbing through Inuyasha. Inuyasha gasped, blood coughing out of him. He leapt out of the way, narrowly avoiding another slash of Kagome's claws.

"Kagome, what is wrong with you!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome did not say anything but as soon as Inuyasha got out of reach, Kagome retracted her nails, shooting out spheres of energy at Inuyasha. Inuyasha deflected them with his Tetsusaiga, scratching the fang blade's smooth surface. Kagome did nothing, except pursuing Inuyasha.

In split seconds, Kagome overcame Inuyasha, tackling him down to the base of Goshinboku. Inuyasha was overcome by fatigue and soon succumbed to Kagome. As Kagome blasted more energy balls into Inuyasha's body, a fleeting vision Kikyou once shooting him down the same way appeared before his eyes.

Inuyasha smirked. "Keh, this is like before, isn't it Kikyou?" But then the form of Kikyou changed. The red hakama disappeared, leaving it wholly white. Then, Kikyou's face and hair morphed. Inuyasha squinted. "Matte... that's not Kikyou! It's Kagome!" Kagome walked towards Inuyasha. And got into a pose: The pose for the final blow. "SHINE, INUYASHA!" Kagome spoke with a manipulated voice.

In that same moment, Kagome fired her energy spheres as Inuyasha ran into them, extending his arms to embrace Kagome. Time seemed to slow down. Inuyasha allowed himself to get hit by the energy balls. As he got closer to Kagome, she put her hand between their stomachs, allowing the blades to extend and stab through Inuyasha.

But Inuyasha did not falter, just moving with the extended blades and threw is arms around Kagome. Kagome rammed another hand of blades between Inuyasha and her but just succeeded in cutting his side.

Inuyasha tightened his grip around Kagome. "Ghh! Hanase (Let go)!" Kagome declared, shifting her hand so she could stab Inuyasha on the back. Inuyasha winced, but did nothing but swing Kagome around and squish her on the Goshinboku tree. "AISHTERU!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome gasped. Inuyasha planted his lips firmly on Kagome's. Kagome resisted for a couple of moments, and then fell limp.

Kagome's elongated nails retracted to their normal length. The blood red diminished back to their ordinary black. Inuyasha groaned, slumped against Kagome, totally worn out, bloody and tired. Kagome gasped and held him. "NO..." she whispered, tears beading in her eyes. "No!" She screamed into the sky.

(Somewhere far off, Kikyou picks up Kagome's screaming and veers off to that direction")

Kagome let her tears spill upon Inuyasha's silver mop as she caressed Inuyasha's bloodied body. "Inuyasha..." she whispered while rocking back and forth. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry!"

"This same place..." said a voice. Kagome gasped and looked up. "...and same spot..." A leg cloaked in a black hakama emerged from the darkness. "... And the same situation. You are truly my reincarnation." Kikyou appeared from the darkness, wearing a red haori and black hakama (XD Quick change process! Remember: Haori is the white fold over top she wears and the hakama is the red fluffed pants she wears).

Kagome gasped, letting the last of her tears roll down her cheeks. "What are you doing here?" Kagome asked harshly. "Kagome... Step away from Inuyasha," Kikyou said. "I won't!" Kagome shot back, wrapping her arms around Inuyasha tighter. Kikyou narrowed her eyes. She pulled out the Ni Hon (o.o Omg xD We didn't see that sword in a LONG time!). The opal hilt was snug in her hand, the blade glimmering in the moonlight. The sapphire sheath reflected the snow, giving it an ethereal look as the moonlight shined through it. The Hiragana and Katakana resembling Hatori Hanzo engraved in the sheath and base of blade almost looked eerily as a reflection of it shot on the snow ground.

Kagome then at once laced her arms further around Inuyasha as soon as Kikyou drew the gilded weapon. "I will say it again, girl," Kikyou said softly but firmly. "Tori hanasu Inuyasha (Release Inuyasha! Tori may mean bird in Japanese, but that is Torii)!" Kikyou declared.

"Iie!" Kagome screamed, more tears spilling on Inuyasha's silver mop. "Hanashite (Let go. I coulda said Hanase but I wanted you guys to learn some more Japanese vocab XD)," Kikyou growled, striding over to Kagome. Kagome screamed as Kikyou put Ni Hon up to her neck. "Let go of him, or I will slit your throat," Kikyou said bitterly. More tears came from Kagome's eyes but almost at once disintegrated when they dropped on Kikyou's blade.

Kagome did not budge, nor did Kikyou. Kikyou let out a breath. "Is he worth that much to you," Kikyou began. "That you would die embracing him instead of relinquishing him to see him again...?" A cold wind swept over the two girls. The breeze tousled Inuyasha's hair. Kagome spoke: "I would rather die with him than part contact with him just to save my own life."

Another cold wind swept over, scattering around snow. Kikyou smirked. "Hm... Perhaps you _did_ get mature over time." Kikyou removed her blade and returned it to her sheath, the valuable fortified stone sliding smoothly.

"Now lay him down into the snow," Kikyou commanded. "I will heal his wounds." Kagome spread Inuyasha's body evenly on the snowy cold ground. Kikyou formed hand seals quickly. She slapped two fingers at 9 pressure points at Inuyasha's body, and then strongly declared: "Kutsuu (Pain)! Aiseki (Sorrow)! Kisei (Death)! Usesaru (Be gone)!" Inuyasha's wounds began to close up, the red liquid unlatched from his kimono just like Sesshoumaru. Stains on his face and clothes began to disappear.

"He's fine," Kikyou stated, getting up. "All he needs now is rest." Kagome let out a breath of relief. "Arigato." Kikyou nodded curtly and seated herself against the Goshinboku, brushing off snow and dried the spot. Then she closed her onyx eyes.

After a moment, Kagome said: "Um, why are you sitting down? Shouldn't be getting going?" Kagome opened one of her eyes. "Naraku's not after us, for all I know," Kikyou said. "So we should stay in one spot and wait for the others." "But-" "Don't worry," Kikyou said, closing her eyes again. "They'll come soon enough."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sesshoumaru leapt and ran through the forest, scanning the grounds for Sango, Miroku and Kirara. "Meh," Sesshoumaru thought. "She always gets the good ones to herself, that Kikyou..."

Suddenly, he heard a rustle. Sesshoumaru looked down. "HENTAI!" yelled a female voice. Then a fresh slap. Even Sesshoumaru winced. "Eh, here goes the Hentai Houshi again," he thought. He landed behind the auburn haired Taijiya. Sango did not budge as Sesshoumaru landed so swiftly, just bantered on how Miroku was a pervert. Sesshoumaru put his hands on Sango's shoulders. "I suggest you stop yell at him," he whispered into her ear. She screamed and leapt away. "Taku mendoukusei (How troublesome)," he mumbled as she leapt back. "Sesshoumaru..." Miroku stated. "... Most unusual of you, Sesshoumaru; you rarely drop down to speak to humans." Sesshoumaru smirked. "I did not come of my free will. Kikyou requested me to come get you two." "Kikyou?" Miroku mumbled audibly. "So she has found Inuyasha and Kagome?" Sango said. "Are they alright?" Sango said, turning worried. "How is Inuyasha!"

Sesshoumaru smiled. "Both Kagome and Inuyasha should be fine with Kikyou there," he said. "Anyway, let's go." They nodded and took off.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Kikyou lay against the tree, with her eyes closed. While closing the world out, she compressed her energy. She cracked open one of her eyes at Inuyasha; he began to look better as the stains disappeared off his face and clothes. She smiled. "Soo ka," she thought. "He's getting stronger. Before, he would not be able to do anything except bash Tetsusaiga around. Now, he can actually heal himself. I'm proud, Inuyasha... I'm proud." Shut her eyes again. Kagome just looked around. When she looked at a hana (flower), she saw gasped with wonder. "Sugoi (Any word for amazing)!" she exclaimed, kneeling down to the flower. She touched the deep purple petals that were in a starry formation. A couple of the same looking flowers surrounded the flower, only with different shades of color.

"It's called the _Kikyou_," Kikyou said, not opening her eyes. "Eh?" Kagome looked up. "You're named after it then?" Kikyou opened her eyes, compressed enough energy, and pulled out her katana and began polishing with it. "Ah." "What is this girl trying to do? After all, I did threaten her with my blade," Kikyou thought. Kagome flopped down beside the flower and rubbed the petals on their backsides.

After a moment, Kagome spoke: "Ne, Kikyou?" "Mm?" Kikyou was now sharpening her arrows. "...Nothing." An eerie silence crept over the clearing. Only their quiet breathing and the swirling wind was the only noise.

A rustle in the trees snapped up Kikyou's senses as Kagome looked up warily. "Dareda (Literally means who but since the Japanese language isn't like... XD Doesn't have words like have, are, etc, this currently means who goes or who's there. I hope that clears things up!)!" Kikyou declared, drawing Ni Hon. Kagome pulled out a little Tanto from her obi.

The rustling continued until Sesshoumaru popped up. Then Sango and Miroku! Kikyou lowered her Ni Hon, weary as Kagome lowered her Tanto. "Taku mendoukusei," muttered Kikyou as she sheathed her glimmering jewel sword. "What took you so long?" Sesshoumaru scoffed. "It took a long time to get your scents. That's why." "Oh."

Another rustling came through. Cha-Yang came from behind the big oak tree, FUMING. Her hair stuck out at odd ends. "Sesshoumaru," Cha-Yang seethed, pronouncing each syllable with anger. "Oopsies," Sesshoumaru mumbled. Cha-Yang sighed, letting her anger disappear. "Well, it's not your fault," she said with a ghost of a smile. "I wasn't keeping up." Kikyou smirked. "Hm, well, we are getting back to the castle now to prep up." Shippou nodded frantically.

"In any case," Sango said, "have you received a message from Riko for a war at Seibai-Zan?" Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrows. "Hai, we did! That was the same time Kagome ran away and was kidnapped," said Miroku.

Kikyou narrowed her eyes. "In that case," she said, "you better come to our shiro (castle) to discuss matters. And if matters deepen, you may have to join forces with us." "NANI!" a boisterous voice called. Inuyasha had awakened. "ME, JOIN FORCES WITH YOU WHEN THAT FRICKEN SESSHOUMARU IS WITH YOU? HELL N-!" "INUYASHA!" Kikyou strongly declared, cutting him off. She took a breath and sighed. "Ochitsukeru (Calm down). No matter what happens, Inuyasha, you and your group must join forces with us. We are already two days behind of gathering weapons and soldiers. You will ha-!" "Urusai!" Inuyasha yelled. "I'm not going to join you! 'Especially I-"

Kikyou cut him off by quickly forming hand seals and finished up with her finger tips to finger tips and held them up in a circle, looking through them and directly at Inuyasha like a viewfinder. "Meikyoushisui no Jutsu (Serene Technique)!" Kikyou declared. A wave of blue power swept out of her fingers, passing through everyone else and hitting Inuyasha. Inuyasha gasped and fell back.

Kagome gasped and ran over to him. "Inuyasha!" she cried, running over to him and clasping him. "What have you done?" she hissed at Kikyou, throwing her a sharp, accusing look. "Kagome!" Shippou exclaimed. "You don't even know what Kikyou's go-!" Shippou shuddered as Kikyou threw back a like-wise look, making Kagome recoil. Sesshoumaru and Miroku cringed. "I hate it when Kikyou does that," Sesshoumaru thought. Miroku seemed to think along the same lines, only replaced Kikyou's name with Kagome's.

Kikyou sighed. "Inuyasha is not hurt," she said, "I only put him to sleep, but instead of that, he's conscious and may do nothing to interrupt me or object. He will absorb EVERYTHING I say."

Kikyou pushed past Kagome, and raised her right hand with her index and middle fingers out and pressed them to her lips and then took the left hand and with the same fingers out, smacked Inuyasha on the forehead.

"Inuyasha," Kikyou said, her words flooding into Inuyasha's head, "I know you can hear me. You cannot resist this technique I created." Inuyasha seemed to wince as he heard these words. Kikyou continued. "Inuyasha, we are 2 days behind from gathering supplies, weapons and allies. Naraku has probably already finished collecting Youkai and weapons. Inuyasha, if you wish to get revenge for what he did to Kagome, you will join us."

Kikyou broke her contact with Inuyasha. Inuyasha stirred awake, rubbing his temples. "Aarrghh, I felt like someone went into my h-" he mumbled consciously. Kikyou felt like SLAPPING Inuyasha when Sesshoumaru placed a warm hand on her shoulder and whispered: "Don't waste your strength, Kikyou." Kikyou gritted her teeth, but let out her breath and nodded.

"Anyhow," Kikyou said, straightening her Haori. "You better get to our shiro anyway. The planning we need will be withered into a dual hour's worth." When no one said anything, Kikyou said: "Saa (Lots of meanings, like Alright, let's go, etc)! Itedekimashou (Let's go!)!"

- Back at Shiro no Youkai (Castle of Demons) -

As Kikyou and Sesshoumaru landed back into the courtyard of their shiro, they had the Inu-Tachi wait in the mission room. Kikyou went into the hospital wing as Sesshoumaru went in with the Inu-Tachi to make sure Inuyasha would not touch anything or risk breaking anything.

As Kikyou walked into the room, she saw Enju lying in the bed in the far right! Kikyou gasped and ran over to her. "Enju-san!" Kikyou exclaimed. Enju seemed startled. "K-Kikyou-Sama!" Kikyou sat on the edge of her bed. "What happened!" Enju turned red. "Uh... um... I will tell you. But... promise me you won't be angry." Kikyou seemed startled but gave her word not to lose her temper.

As Enju explained the situation, Kikyou seemed to infuriate as Enju said she brought Rin and Tomo along but seemed to soften as she said her lover was nothing but a fake and received a gash in her chest that cut through the bone. Kikyou sighed. "Wakareru, Enju (Literally means "understand, Enju", but it can be translated to I got it, I understand, etc)," Kikyou said. "Watashi wa desu yurusu omae ne (I forgive you)." Enju smiled with relief and bowed. "Arigato."

Kikyou sighed and placed her hands on the table. Sango crossed her hands, not being cocky, just thoughtful. "So, what will we need?" Miroku asked, setting his staff to the corner.

"Everything a regular war requires," Sesshoumaru said as a gust of icy wind burst from the window, "soldiers, medical supplies, surgeons, weapons, and etcetera." "But how are we gonna do it?" Shippou inquired. Kikyou interlaced her fingers together, the bases of her thumbs touching her foreheads. "Naraku had most-likely finished collecting allies and supplies as he had a head start. The Youkai he had collected were most probably oni, which are probably those over-sized brutes of Hell Ogres..."

It was silent for a moment. Then Sesshoumaru called: "Shunjo!" The teenage girl shuffled in the room with a jerk of surprise. "Sesshoumaru-Sama! Kikyou-Sama! When did you both get back?" Sesshoumaru blinked: usually she would be more aware! "Perhaps she was busy," Sesshoumaru thought. Kikyou chuckled. "We had just gotten back." Shunjo nodded furiously. Suddenly, Inuyasha interrupted: "Did you ever receive a warning notice about a war at Seibai-Zan!" he jabbered quickly. He slammed his hands on the table. "If y-!" This time it was Sango to say to Inuyasha, "Ochitsukeru." That just shut him up like Osuwari.

"We have received a scroll in unconceivable writing, but we were able to decipher that it was at Seibai-Zan and, now, four days from it," Shunjo concluded. Aika walked in, giving a curt nod to Kikyou and Sesshoumaru as they did likewise. Aika rolled out a on the table they were sitting at. He paused for a moment. "Sir, please remove your nails OUT of the marble top," he said. Inuyasha had his nails practically digging in and chipping off the precious marble that Tomo and Rin crafted together. "Huh?" he mumbled consciously and then looked down. "Oh, sorry." Kikyou sighed and walked over to Inuyasha's side. She hissed an inaudible spell and her hand over the carvings. It instantly smoothed out. Once it did, Kikyou went back beside Sesshoumaru.

"Sou," Aika began. "This is us." He placed a weathered finger on Sakura no Mori (Forest of the Sakura Trees), where the Sakura would remain fresh and pink all year long. "Seibai-Zan is down here," Sango said, saving Aika the trouble of bending all the way across the table. She placed her own finger on the hiragana. From the map's scale, every one centimeter equals 100 miles. From Kikyou's perspective, it would be two days march, 4 if it were with an army. Inuyasha did nothing but grumble, ignoring the usual frightening glare from Sango.

"We still need reinforcements and where Naraku is," Cha-Yang said. Aika chuckled. "I have already gathered a large amount of allies and soldiers. All we need now are the supplies, which Shunjo is having brought in." Kikyou blinked. "Well, you are certainly aware of what was going on," Miroku said conversationally. Aika chuckled. "Iie, we received a scroll, that's how we know. If it weren't for that, I'd be just walking in and around the Shiro."

"... Well that certainly relaxed us," Sesshoumaru mumbled. "Yes, but for the time being, we'll need to have spies going in and out to see of Naraku," Kikyou said. "Spies?" Shippou said excitedly. "Ooh I wanna be one I wanna be one!" He frantically raised his paw and hopped up and down in his seat like a student wanting to answer a question he knew was correct. Sango patted his head. "I think that job will be a bit too real for you, Shippou," Kagome said. "You might get killed or you'll _be_ killed."

Cha-Yang merely chuckled. "No need for that," she said. "I have my own methods." She motioned for one of the guards. "Bring me a basin of Silver Restoration from the Kijutsu ward," she said to him. The guard nodded and marched off.

A few moments later, the guard came back holding a marble basin filled with a silvery substance. "Arigato," Cha-Yang said as he placed the basin on the table and left. Cha-Yang made a couple of hand seals. She then bit her thumb hard enough so blood would freely drip out as she held it above the basin. She made five more seals; Shippou stared awestruck at how fast she could form them without making mistakes. She then suddenly struck the basin on the sides 4 times: North, south, east, west and declared: "Ninpon: Mirai Gyoushi (Future Gaze)!" The liquid shimmered and rippled. Naraku sat in his study, looking over some scrolls. "Naraku STUDIES?" Shippou yelled. "That's new..." Miroku said.

Suddenly, Naraku looked up. His mouth moved as if he was speaking. "Can you amplify this technique so we can hear?" Kagome said quickly and gave a look of scorn as Riko entered the room and knelt before . "Yes," Cha-Yang said. "But I'm afraid someone will have to share their strength with me as mine is ebbing away. I've never held the Mirai Gyoushi for this long in such a big basin."

"I'll do it!" Kagome said suddenly. She ran over behind Cha-Yang and made quick hand seals that looked blurred to Miroku and Sango. Then she slapped her palms directly on Cha-Yang's back, strongly declaring: "Kai (Release)!" Cha-Yang winced but when Kagome's hands glowed blue, Cha-Yang relaxed. Cha-Yang inhaled and amplified the basin. The sound was muffled, but slowly cleared up.

"... and so," Riko said defensively to Naraku in the basin, "although we have much stronger Youkai, stronger weapons, better armor and supplies, Sesshoumaru and Kikyou have their own ways of preparing!" Naraku sighed. "I understand your reasoning of having to bring about kijutsushi (Magic-makers. If you add –shi to the end of a practice, it turns it into a profession, like renkinjutsu, which is alchemy, will turn into Alchemist when it is renkinjutsuSHI) to intercept. However" – He slammed his hand on the little table, making Riko jump "- That Miko and Youkai have their own ways of getting their information and are probably scrying on us right now, that pure-haired Miko and her Mirai Gyoushi..." He shot at a corner, from which Kikyou and Sesshoumaru were watching. They flinched; afraid he may actually have the power to do so.

Naraku gave another exasperated sigh. He threw his hands in the air. "And besides, we have already collected a great horde of Oni. Not even a whole army of Kikyou's best or the strongest of Sesshoumaru's will last against them for long." Riko seemed to loosen up but did not falter. "But it's _kijutsu_, Naraku-Sama!" Naraku was taken aback; Riko had never addressed him this way.

Naraku sighed again. "Riko, we will have no use for kijutsushi. Eventually, they will tire out after constant use with kijuts-!" "And the Oni, who fight with physical strength, would not! And the kijutsushi can do ranged attacks with out anything but their raw energy, which they can draw from around them! Naraku-Sama! Onegai shimasu (Please or I beg of you)!" Riko threw herself down in a bow. Naraku sighed. "Fine," he said softly. Riko brightened. "They are already outside and refreshing themselves."

"Now, Cha-Yang," Miroku said. Can you try to trace how many miles they are from Seibai-Zan?" Cha-Yang did not respond. The silvery substance waned and blurred then receded into pitch black as Riko got up. "Ngh, I can't do it anymore..." Kagome muttered. Sweat beaded her forehead as she slipped. Cha-Yang widened her eyes. "No!" Cha-Yang cried. Kagome began to slip. If she broke physical contact, it would be all over for Cha-Yang.

Kikyou made quick seals, extending out blue threads to Cha-Yang and Kagome, making them last for a few moments as Sesshoumaru acted quickly, whose seals were faster. "Kai!" He pounded his hands on Cha-Yang's back just as Kagome's fingers brushed off, blacked out and fainted. Aika knelt and felt her forehead and then her pulse. "This is bad," he said. He made even faster seals, and rapped her back with two fingers, transferring some of his own energy to her.

Cha-Yang let out a breath of relief. "Arigato, Sesshoumaru. Arigato desu yo ne, Kikyou." Sesshoumaru said nothing. Kikyou nodded and retracted her strings as Cha-Yang relaxed and Kagome released her painful grimace. Aika broke contact with her. The pitch black basin seemed to waver back into light but didn't. Miroku narrowed his eyes. "Something's not right..." he muttered. He walked closer to the table. "Cha-Yang, what would happen if I were to put my hand in the basin?" "Nothing, but just get a small taste of what it's like."

Miroku rolled up his sleeve when Sango grabbed his arm. "Be careful," she said. Miroku smiled and dipped two of his fingers in the basin. Miroku gasped as the marble-like liquid rippled. He pulled his hand back out.

"Why, what's wrong?" Inuyasha quickly said. Miroku rubbed his fingers. "I felt... nothing but hard rocks. They may be inside Seibai-Zan." Sesshoumaru smirked. "So, they are attacking us from the inside..." he hissed. Kikyou sighed, satisfied as Cha-Yang released the magic.

"Now that we know what to do, we should just use tomorrow and the day after to rest," Kikyou said. "You all may choose your quarters. Sleeping robes are already in your rooms." Sesshoumaru slid open the shoji door as Cha-Yang walked out and Kikyou. "Oyasumi nasai (Good night)," Sesshoumaru said briskly, slamming it shut on his way out, making Shippou yelp with fright and Kirara hiss.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

As Kikyou walked out from fixing some incense for Rin and Tomo as they sleep as well poking a couple of holes through the shoji paper for ventilation, she walked back into her bedroom with Sesshoumaru, who was feeding aromatic wax into the fire. The hem of her white sleeping robe gave out a faint scent of crushed rose petals. Kikyou sunk into the futon, exhausted. "Well, the kids are in bed." Sesshoumaru grunted. The sleeve of his midnight blue sleeping robe shined from the light of the fire. "Sesshou-?" Before she knew it, he had already fed all the aromatic wax into the fire place - which was now giving a pleasant smell of amplified flowers – and leapt onto her, pulling her into a hug which almost drove all the air out of her lungs.

"S-!" Kikyou began. "I was scared tonight..." he whispered into her ear. Kikyou blinked. "I was scared... that I would not make it back home with you..." Kikyou blinked and sighed. She wrapped her own arms around Sesshoumaru. "I'm sorry." Sesshoumaru said nothing but stayed hugging her. The top of Kikyou's white robe was beginning to slip. "Sesshoumaru?" Kikyou whispered. Sesshoumaru said nothing. Only his breathing could be heard. Kikyou scoffed but smiled, brushing the fringe of his silver-moonlit hair. "He's that tired..." she thought. With a little wave of her fingers, the sheets slipped out from under them, enveloping them both in warmth.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

While Inuyasha tucked Kagome in (Although she was silent to him), he slid open the window, letting some snowflakes and a rush of cold but calm wind in. "So this is it... isn't it?" he thought. And as if his mind was read, Kagome just said: "Yes, it is... or is it..." Inuyasha whipped around. Kagome looked at him with a small smile. Inuyasha closed the window, stopping the flow of snow flakes and sat at the edge of Kagome's futon. "Kagome, I'm so sorry." Kagome blinked. "About what?" He clasped her hand, which wasn't engulfed by the blankets. "It was my fault you were kidnapped by Riko. It was my fault you were. It wa-!" "Inuyasha, stop," Kagome said suddenly.

"Technically, it's also partially my fault why I was kidnapped and almost killed you..." Kagome said. Inuyasha blinked. "Wha-?" "If I had just kept calm and stayed in one place..." Kagome whispered, the fringe of her raven hair shielded her eyes. Her voice shook slightly. "Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered. He got on to the futon, lying on his elbows so he could hover directly above her. "... What are you-!" "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. "Inuyasha, get off me this instant or I will scream!" Inuyasha's elbows slipped on the satin sheets, crushing Kagome on the futon. "AAGH! RAPE! RAPE!" she screamed.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled, shutting her up. He supported himself again with his elbows, cupping her mouth. "Watashi wa gomenasai (I'm sorry)! Iumademonai oreno da kago no kou shikku (It is my fault for your suffering)!" "I-!" Kagome began. "Saa, kuseni sukari kaniyara wa (when all this is done)" – he was gonna ask her –"watashi wa ketsubou omae wa (I want you)" – but he couldn't – "enduku watashi wa (to marry me)!"

Kagome was speechless. "N-nani...?" she stuttered. "Kagome, after all this is over and you forgive me, will you marry me?" Kagome flushed. She turned her head to the side. "He wants me to marry him..." Kagome thought scornfully. "He wants _me_ to marry _him_ after all _I_ went through!" But then she softened. "But... Inuyasha almost _died_ because of me..." Then she looked at the bright side. "But then again... he does seek my forgiveness and said sorry... as well I was at partial fault... so I guess this will both atone for our relationship."

Kagome faced Inuyasha again with a small smile. "Inuyasha... Watashi wa yurusu sonkou (I forgive you). Watashi wa enduku sonkou (I will marry you)." Inuyasha's face flushed with happiness. He dipped his head and kissed Kagome softly on the lips. She stiffened, then relaxed. She wrapped her warm arms around Inuyasha's neck.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sango cuddled closer to Miroku's chest, her silken robe slightly slipping off of her shoulder. "Ne, Miroku..." Sango whispered. "Nani, Sango-Chan?" Miroku whispered. "What do you think will happen to us... after this war...?" Miroku was silent for a moment. "Our lives will just go by, I suppose..." Miroku said softly.

Suddenly, screaming erupted; a high voice screaming "RAPE! RAPE!" erupted through the castle. "Goodness!" Shippou screamed out loud from his little cabinet as he and Kirara were so small they could fit in. Miroku chuckled. "Inuyasha wouldn't da-!"

"KAGOME!" a raspy voice yelled. "Watashi wa gomenasai! Iumademonai oreno da kago no kou shikku!" "I-!" Kagome began. "Saa, kuseni sukari kaniyara wa, watashi wa ketsubou omae wa enduku watashi wa!"

It seemed as if the whole castle itself and the heavens just silenced themselves, for that little moment. Miroku smirked. "Eh?" Sango exclaimed. "It would be anytime that Inuyasha asks her that. He should've gotten over chasing after Kikyou." Sango sighed through a small smile. "Perhaps you're right..."

When Miroku and Sango cuddled together, Sango rubbed his bare chest. When Shippou kept watching, Sango threw a spare pillow at him, knocking him back into the little warm cabinet with a little "GAK!" as Sango yelled, "Go to sleep!"

To be continued...

A/N: BWHAGHGHAHGAHGHAHHAAHAHA! xD About time I finished this one cause it's a fricken TWELVE PAGES! -.- So review. And they better be long.


	18. War at SeibaiZan

Love beyond the Western Lands: Curse of the Black Gem

Chapter 18: War at Seibai-Zan

Time flew by quickly as the warriors worked quickly to strengthen themselves. But as the time for war came, everyone stiffened up.

As they all took Energy Elixirs and getting their armor ready and supplies, the servants prepared the weapons. Sword specialists oiled the blades to top-shelf shape. Professional bow and arrow makers sharpened the arrowheads, smoothed out the shaft while making it lightweight and hardening the feathers. For the bows, they glazed it with oak oil for it to give the best snap as well as oiling the string to make it more durable. Scales from the Komodo dragon were taken to be sliced apart like onion layers and wrapped around from where they are bent. Ones doing the halberds and spears basically did the same thing.

Then, the day came.

The soldiers marched out from the castle grounds, clad in dull but hefty armor to avoid catching the light and baring their weapons, with Sesshoumaru, Kikyou, Cha-Yang, Haruka, Shunjo, Enju (who fully recovered after the mages finally concocted an elixir to knit her bone back as well restoring her back to fitness health) and the Inu-Tachi up front.

The soldiers divided neatly into ten rectangles, each leaded by one adult and split apart.

Within thirty minutes, they reached the gargantuan Seibai-Zan. Each soldier guzzled down one Energy Elixirs and waited.

"I'm surprise you came!" a voice rang out. Everyone but the Youkai gripped the weapons. An explosion erupted throughout the plains as the top of the mountain blew off, demons flying out like locusts. "Well, everyone!" Kikyou yelled as the demons descended with renewed slowness as Cha-Yang had casted a Time-Defying Charm. "You have all came this far! We came this far to fight over the evil which has kept us rigid as marble tops! Now! Fight with all you've got!"

The soldiers and Youkai gave a loud raucous cheer as Cha-Yang released the Charm. The demons came plummeting down like rocks as the seal was released. The archers launched their arrows, sending them flying into the demons' bodies. Blood spurted as if it rained form the sky itself. A battalion of halberd-wielders were digging into the base of Seibai-Zan, knowing more demons would spout from the top. When they had dug a large enough hole, huge vats of fiery oil was poured in it with a fresh sizzling sound. Fresh screams were amidst.

Everyone soon spilt apart and began their own fights. Naraku was nowhere to be seen, nor Riko. Kagura seemed to be immediately taken down when the archers shot purified arrows at her. Hakudoushi fared better but was soon killed too. In two hours time, the entire Naraku-Gumi was killed. Only Naraku and Riko were nowhere to be seen.

Soon, both armies were down to half. A great laughter filled the air. "You have all made it this far!" it yelled. The top of Seibai-Zan exploded again; Naraku and Riko burst from the top, holding glowing halberds and cut apart seven of the nearest warriors. A group of bigger Oni came plummeting down along. Inuyasha screamed a barbaric cry and bashed Toukijin down, dinging Naraku's halberd. Kikyou drew two broadswords and spun in the air then hitting directly down on Riko, which took off a sleeve of her winter battle kimono.

Sango and Miroku both leapt into the air, and beat down 3 of the nearest warriors as Sesshoumaru and Shunjo raised their blades and quickly fought off 4 Oni.

Meanwhile, in the distance, Cha-Yang led the battalion of archers. "Aim and fire!" The archers shot their arrows with blue flames following them. The arrows landed on the greater Oni, making horrible shrieking noises. Enju and Haruka produced a great amount of flames and then throwing it down at Naraku and Riko, which the evaded with difficulty.

A telepathic message was spread amongst Sesshoumaru's army: Attack the Oni and Naraku's warriors. Leave Naraku and Riko, for they are Kikyou's targets and mine.

As everyone spread to continue fighting to weaken each other's forces, Sesshoumaru and Kikyou faced Naraku and Riko. "Hizashi murodana, Kikyou, Sesshoumaru (It's been a long time, Kikyou, Sesshoumaru)," Riko said arrogantly. "Aisen (I'm not sure it actually means "As are you", but I've heard somewhere where a person said it XD), Riko," Kikyou said. "Naraku..." Sesshoumaru began. "You have no idea how long I awaited for this day the moment you touched Kikyou and pitted her against me in hopes of killing me," Sesshoumaru said bitterly. Kikyou and Riko drew their weapons and made into battle.

"Now, now, Sesshoumaru," Naraku said over the clashing metal. "You had to admit that it was pretty clever. Hari's ability _was_, after all, natural to control others." Sparks flew from Kikyou's Nihon and Riko's halberd. "Shut up and just get ready to fight," Sesshoumaru hissed, drawing his Toukijin. Naraku laughed manically. Sesshoumaru charged at Naraku, shutting him up instantly. Sesshoumaru flicked his Toukijin, sending Naraku flying. "Kikyou!" he called. He turned to look around. Kikyou was no where to be found, as was Riko.

Sesshoumaru dodged a gush of blood from a Youkai on his side and a piece of broken metal from a Katana as Naraku came sailing back at him with renewed strength and rage. He slammed halberd on Toukijin, making sparks fly. "How _dare _you pushed me away just to make sure things are going fine for Kikyou..." Naraku hissed. Naraku added more pressure onto Sesshoumaru's blade but Sesshoumaru was able to stay his ground. "You're just jealous because you have no one to _love!_"

Sesshoumaru knocked away Naraku's halberd then both their blades slashed at each other's torso, tearing the cloth. Both men paused then turned away, ripping off the cloth from their body. They faced once more and charged, their weapons clashing. Naraku nicked Sesshoumaru on the chest with the tip of his halberd as Sesshoumaru made a long scratch on Naraku's face. Naraku touched the scratch. "You ruined my best feature!" he cried. Sesshoumaru cocked an eyebrow. "When did you even _have _a best feature!" Sesshoumaru exclaimed. The two men charged at each other once again. A cloud of dust surrounded them. Flashes of light as well as occasional yelling emanated from the clod.

After what appeared to be an hour, both men were worn and dirty. Naraku was more injured than Sesshoumaru; three scratches were on both of his arms as well as huge gashes on his chest and back. Sesshoumaru was equally injured, only his gashes were not as numerous and big.

Naraku charged.

Sesshoumaru got into position.

Then he faltered.

Naraku stopped running, clutching his side. "Is this what the great Naraku can get up to in a full brawl?" Sesshoumaru said. "Urusai," Naraku whispered. He looked up. Sesshoumaru smiled. "Hnh. Looks like the poison I created from killing your Oni worked." Naraku winced. "Ah yes... I forgot. Oni blood with Oni blood makes poison."

Sesshoumaru raised Toukijin once more. "Shine (SHEE-NE. ... Or did you already forget it means "die"? -.-)."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Riko shot some crossbow arrows at Kikyou, all that she blocked with her Toukijin, as they ran through the stifling hot heat in the mountain, which was actually a volcano! "Stop running, coward!" Kikyou yelled, throwing some of her throwing knives. They grew uncomfortably warm from the heat of the volcano. Riko blocked it with her halberd. "Don't call me a coward!" Riko yelled, sending an energy bolt.

Riko sped ahead, leaving Kikyou in the scorching heat. Kikyou paused her pursuit to stamp her feet and curse at how hot it was. "Damn volcano!" she yelled, tearing off three layers of her Haori and three layers of her Hakama. She continued running and then came to see two tunnels. "Righty tighty, lefty loosey..." Kikyou thought. She ran towards the left and came to a clearing that was less warm but still unbearable.

Riko stood in the middle. In the corner was a pile of cloth; she ripped off some layers as well. Riko chuckled. "So you found here alright, Kikyou." "Enough talk, Riko." Kikyou cocked up Nihon and let her demon stripes appear. "Fight." Riko smirked and charged.

After what appeared to be an hour, both women were exhausted and sported numerous injuries. Riko had the worst injury of them all; a gash extending from her neck down to her waist. Kikyou got up but faltered. "I'm useless now," Riko said. It was no more than a whisper. Kikyou's X scar was opened again.

"Saa... Korose watashi wo (So... kill me)."

Riko got up as her halberd shattered. Kikyou heaved a breath. "If you had not turned evil, you probably could have lived," Kikyou said. Riko scoffed. "_You _are the one who made me who I am now. Kill me. Do it now." Kikyou paused.

She lifted the Nihon.

She ran.

Riko shut her eyes.

Kikyou raised the weapon and struck.

An image flashed before Riko's eyes; Naraku was about to be killed by Sesshoumaru!

Riko opened her eyes again and stopped Kikyou's attack.

Kikyou blinked. "I'm sorry, Kikyou, but I can't die yet." She ran out of the chamber. Kikyou followed.

Riko burst out of the volcano's mouth and sped down to where Sesshoumaru was about to kill Naraku.

Riko threw herself onto Naraku, Toukijin slicing into her back. Everybody was silent with shock. "Riko... doushite?" Naraku whispered. Riko coughed up blood but smiled. "I was going to die anyway." "But why?" Riko tightened her hands on Naraku and smiled. "Why did you think I joined you, Naraku?" Naraku was speechless. "Because I was in love with you. I know that I could never love you the way I would if we were on opposite sides." "Oh, Riko..." Naraku planted his lips on Riko's as they both fell into transcendent bliss.

The Oni fell.

Sesshoumaru and Kikyou's army cheered.

Sesshoumaru clasped Kikyou in his arms. "I'm glad you made it out alive," he whispered into her amethyst hair. "I'm glad you weren't able to soil your blade." Sesshoumaru smiled. They both turned to look at Riko and Naraku's corpses. They were interlocked in an eternal embrace as their bodies broke down into shimmering dust. "Do you really think they could have been true to themselves and not evil?" "I don't know, Kikyou. Perhaps they will go into purgatory." The black gems around Riko and Naraku's neck were slowly purifying back to lilac and then they shattered.

In the distance, they heard Inuyasha propose to Kagome, and Kagome laughing and saying I do. "Looks like we will have to help prepare a wedding," Kikyou said, smiling slightly. "What!" Sesshoumaru exclaimed. "I thought Inuyasha will always be your sworn enemy!" Kikyou pursed her lips. "And I thought he's your brother, Sesshoumaru. Deal with it." "_Half-_brother, Kikyou," Sesshoumaru corrected. Kikyou merely shrugged as everyone made way back to the castle; Rin and Tomo having a celebration with the younger warriors up front. "Either way he's still your brother." Sesshoumaru started to say something but Kikyou cut him off by kissing him on the lips. "Don't try to deny it, dear." She smiled. Sesshoumaru smiled as well. With a slightly pouting look.

Owari!

Owari means end! Bwahaa! xD Thank you all who have been reading this fanfiction and reviewing as well! It has motivated me a LOT for continue writing! Please stay tuned for my next fanfiction, which is a Harry Potter fanfiction!


End file.
